Siendo joven
by TillyW
Summary: [Post Hogwarts] TERMINADO. Spoilers Sexto Libro. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny viven juntos, y sus sentimientos, algunos mas maduros, ya no se pueden ocultar por mucho tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

- Estoy harta! – dijo Hermione con enojo – Harta!

Hermione se levanto furiosa de su gran mesa de trabajo, Ginny se le quedo viendo desde el otro extremo donde ella al igual que Hermione hacían sus deberes de la escuela, estaban en el departamento, en donde vivían con Harry y Ron. Sabia que era lo que molestaba a Hermione tanto, el ruido que provenía de la habitación del fondo, un ruido de choques, gritos de euforia y un sinfín de maldiciones. Ginny se asomo para ver el espectáculo, Hermione toco la puerta fuertemente pero nadie adentro le hizo caso, seguramente porque no la oyeron, entonces Hermione lanzo un hechizo a la puerta y la hizo explotar, inmediatamente los gritos cesaron y vio como Ron volteo la mirada del televisor a la puerta donde Hermione lo miraba con furia y Ron le dijo con mucha indignación

- Oye porque haces eso?

- Porque! Porque! Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar! Saben perfectamente que tengo que estudiar, tengo un examen muy importante en 3 semanas, y ustedes no pueden parar los gritos con esa cosa!

- Es una consola de videojuegos Hermione – dijo Harry

- Ya se que es una consola de videojuegos Harry, no es necesario que me lo aclares! Pero porque tienen que jugar a un volumen tan alto!

- Pues para que sea mas emocionante Hermione – dijo Ron como si fuera lo mas lógico – Es que mira, todo tiene una explicación, si no gano esta carrera entonces no podré desbloquear la camioneta de lujo Hermione, y entonces Harry puede ganar el gran tour francés que se corre en…

- No me importa! – lo interrumpio Hermione – no me importa tu estúpido juego ni tu estúpido tour ni nada de eso! Lo único que quiero es estudiar en paz, te lo dije el día que te mudaste aquí, te lo dije! Ginny y yo viviamos solas porque nos gusta la paz!

- Pero Hermione… nunca se habian divertido tanto hasta que nosotros vinimos aquí

- No Ron, lo siento, lo voy a hacer – Hermione se acerco al televisior

- Oh no! No te atrevas!

- Claro que lo hare!

- No lo hagas o te arrepentiras!

Y Hermione desconecto la consola de videojuegos dejando a Ron perplejo y tartamudeando un poco

- Ya viste lo que hiciste? – dijo Ron furioso

- Claro que si! Eso era lo que te estabas buscando

- Porque siempre tienes que ser así? Porque no te puedes relajar un poco?

- Porque tu no maduras Ron?

Harry se levanto y se alejo de ahí, dejando a Ron y Hermione en su pasatiempo favorito, peleando uno contra el otro. Reparo la puerta con un hechizo y la cerro. Ginny dejo de asomarse cuando Harry salio, le sonrio compasiva

- Se lo ganaron! Lo saben

- Tal vez… pero creo que Hermione exagero un poco esta vez, si nos hubiera dicho que nos calláramos primero hubieramos podido poner un hechizo

- Pues si – se encogio de hombros – pero ya vez como es Hermione, no podia pasar por alto el regañar a Ron

- Ron deberia decirle que le gusta – dijo Harry de mal humor – me estan hartando con sus estupideces, solo quieren llamar la atención del otro

- Hablando de llamar la atención, todavía no le digas a Ron pero Krum viene de visita

Harry bufo, días difíciles vendrían, y Ron sería el espectador de todo, todo por sus estupideces. Harry y Ron llevaban una vida mas salvaje hacia solo unas semanas, cuando vivian los dos solos en un departamento especializado para las fiestas, aunque siempre que podía Hermione iba y echaba un vistazo para ver que todo anduviera bien, y con esto queria ver si Ron no salia con nadie, mas que nada, porque el bienestar de Harry no le interesaba mucho. Pero Ron en una borrachera tremenda puso una bomba en el inodoro y este exploto, explicarle esto al casero fue demasiado vergonzoso para Harry a quien Ron le hecho completamente la culpa, no hay muchas cosas que le puedas decir a un muggle como razones para que un inodoro explote. El casero obviamente los corrio y solo Hermione y Ginny quisieron recibirlos en su casa, Ginny tuvo que mudarse a la habitación de Hermione para dejarles la suya a los chicos y desde ahí habian empezado los problemas.

Hermione salio de la habitación seguida por Ron que iba tremendamente rojo, y gritando

- Bien pues si mi presencia te incomoda tanto entonces me voy!

- Bien! – dijo Hermione con furia

- Eso te hace feliz no? – dijo Ron viendo que su amenaza no surtio el efecto que el queria

- Haz lo que quieras, al menos así me dejas una cama libre ya que tendre visita

- Ah si? – dijo indignado – y quien si se puede saber?

- Víctor – dijo secamente

- Krum? – dijo con el señor fruncido y con un gesto de extrañeza – Ese?

Ron parecio pensarlo un poco

- Pues sabes que? No me ire! Al fin y al cabo aquí también vive mi hermana, y el alojamiento me lo esta dando ella y no tu!

- Ja! – dijo burlonamente – eso era de esperarse

- Ademas no podras salir mucho con el, no dices que tienes un examen! – dijo bruscamente

Hermione estaba a punto de replicar cuando Harry exploto

- Basta! Basta! Ron, pidele a Hermione una disculpa, Hermione yo te la pido, disculpa, ahora tu disculpalo Hermione, porque sabemos que no quieres que Ron se vaya – Hermione abrio la boca y Ron sonrio triunfante – y tu Ron, deja de hacer ruido y asi te quedaras a vigilar a Hermione para que no se vaya con Krum, que como todos aquí sabemos, es lo quieres hacer

Ron se quedo con la boca abierta, Ginny se tapo la boca con ambas manos sorprendida, Hermione miraba con el cejo fruncido a Harry y este se puso su abrigo y salio del departamento. Camino por la orilla, estaba totalmente arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer, quien era el para descubrir los sentimientos de los demas, que tal si alguien lo hiciera con el, no, no le gustaria que le hicieran eso, se detuvo y penso en regresar al departamento a arreglar las cosas

- Harry! Harry esperame!

Harry la vio, Ginny corria hacia el abrochando los últimos botones de su abrigo, llego hasta el jadenado y Harry la detuvo

- Estas bien?

- Si – sonrio – y tu? Porque hiciste eso?

- No lo se – dijo apesadumbrado – no me siento bien, no se como voy a arreglarlo

- No lo arregles! Esa no es cosa tuya sino de ellos dos

- Pero Ginny, yo no era nadie para decir esas cosas…

- Pues… en eso tienes razón, pero la verdad es que ha estado genial, ven… te invito un café – lo jalo de un brazo hacia la acera de enfrente

Llegaron hasta un café y entraron, se sentaron en una mesa de una esquina y ordenaron café y pastel, se quedaron en silencio hasta que les trajeron su orden, entonces Harry dijo

- Quizá sea hora de irnos… al parecer le causamos muchas molestias a Hermione

- Hermione nunca dejaria que se fueran, quiere vigilar a Ron, te lo aseguro

- Y Ron a ella, aunque no lo admita, siempre esta viendo el reloj para ver si ella esta a punto de llegar, ni no ha llegado entonces se empieza a preocupar, te has fijado que cuando a Hermione se le hace tarde siempre encuentra a Ron viendo la tele en la sala y no en la recamara como acostumbra hacerlo

- Nunca me habia fijado – dijo Ginny con extrañeza

- Asi es, y entonces ella dice 'Ya vine' y el muy despreocupado dice 'Que bien, tuviste clases? porque es un poco tarde' y a veces con esto consigue que Hermione le diga donde ha estado sin que ella sospeche nada, y a veces no, entonces le pregunta de forma mas agresiva

- Oh si, lo he oido 'Saliste con un chico? Porque no te viene a dejar a la casa a una hora decente'

- Exacto – Harry dio un sorbo a su café

- Extrañas tu vida salvaje? – dijo mirandolo inquisidoramente

- No era tan salvaje!

- Oh por favor! Todo el tiempo de fiesta, era extraño que pasaran las materias

- Pero no todo era fiesta, solo algunas veces, a veces estudiabamos en grupo y terminaba en fiesta, no puedes decir que nuestras intenciones no eran buenas

Ginny le sonrio y le dio una pequeña patadita en la espinilla, terminaron su café y decidieron volver al departamento porque se veia que una tormenta se avecinaba. Cuando entraron vieron a Hermione estudiando en su pequeña biblioteca y a Ron en la cocina tratando de hacer una pizza.

- Que hay – le dijo Harry sentando en un banquito de la barra

- Nada – respondio Ron malhumorado – Ah por cierto, gracias por lo de hace rato… te debo una

- Oye lo siento, se me salio

- Si claro, a mi tambien se me va a salir decirle a mi hermana que…

- Sshhhh! Dejalo si? Se me salio, perdón, vamos, yo hare la pizza

- Olvidalo Harry! La pedire por teléfono, esta cosa de masa no sirve para nada

Harry oyo a Ron ordenar la pizza por teléfono, y no puedo evitar sonreir

- SI? SI? OIGA QUIERO UNA PIZZA

…

- SI, EL DEL DEPARTAMENTO 89, SI, COMO SUPO QUE ERA YO?

…

- SI, DE PEPERONI Y ACEITUNAS…

Ginny estaba empezando de nuevo sus deberes, dijo

- Que bien, pizza para cenar

- No se porque Ron insiste en que todo el mundo se entere que cenaremos pizza

- Hermione, tienes que ser tan dura con el?

- De que hablas? – dijo indignada

- De que todo el tiempo lo estas regañando, y estan peleando siempre, dennos un descanso a Harry y a mi! Debio ser vergonzoso que Harry les dijera lo de hace rato, pero al pobre lo obligan!

- Oh si! Pobre Harry! – dijo con sarcasmo y bajo la voz – y a ti te importa mucho su bienestar no?

- No se de que estas hablando – dijo friamente

- Si claro, haz de la tonta, crees que no te he visto? Te aprovechas para verlo cuando Harry anda sin lentes y va dandose de topes por ahí con las paredes, lo vez siempre que sabes que el no te esta viendo, y a veces sonries como una tonta

Ginny se le quedo viendo duramente, cerro su libro con fuerza y dijo

- En este lugar simplemente es imposible estudiar!

Y salio de ahí furiosa. Fue y se encerro en su cuarto, se tiro en la cama y se quedo viendo el techo, poco a poco fue quedandose dormida.

- Ginny… Ginny – decía un voz suavemente

- Mmmh? – dijo Ginny despertando de un sueño en donde Harry le sonreia todo el tiempo y en el que Hermione y Ron bailaban una alegre canción

- Ginny, soy yo, Harry, creo que se te hace tarde para la escuela

- Ginny se levanto de subito

- Que hora es?

- Las 8

- Las 8? Ya empezo mi clase! Ay Harry porque no me levantas mas temprano!

- Pero yo…

- Y no hice la tarea! Aggghhh el profesor me va a matar!

- Hermione la hizo por ti, ayer, dijo que tenia una copia del trabajo que estabas haciendo, mira, aquí la dejo, nos vamos?

- Vamonos!

Y con un plop desaparecieron los dos, y cada quien aparecio en su clase.

Las semanas fueron pasando y con esto llego el fin del semestre, los examenes caian como bombas de presión, incluso Ron estudiaba encerrado en su cuarto y se irritaba al menor timbrazo de teléfono. Harry no hablaba casi con nadie, solo respondia con monosilabas, parecia como si todo el tiempo estuviera repasando en su mente lo estudiado. Hermione ni se diga, siempre cargaba un libro, tenia la mesa de estudio solo para ella, y si estaba de buen humor le dejaba un cachito a Ginny. Ginny por su parte se la pasaba casi encerrada en su cuarto, salia solo a la cocina por un sándwich, ahí era donde estudiaba Harry, le sonreia al pasar y Harry se obligaba a concentrarse después de esto.

Hermione coincidia con ellos cuando comian, Ginny, Ron y Harry trataban de comer sin un libro al lado, pero con Hermione eso era impensable, y siempre se retiraba de la mesa irritada porque los demas hablaban. Cuando llego el último día de examenes, ella llego al departamento satisfecha por los resultados de los últimos días. Vio a los 3 sentados en la sala charlando y disfrutando de pizza y cerveza, la tipica comida para celebrar el fin de examenes

- Hola – saludo Ron – como te fue?

- Creo que bien

- Asi debe de haber sido, estuviste estudiando mucho, sirvete

Hermione tomo un pedazo de pizza y Harry le paso una cerveza abierta

- Me muero de hambre, parece que no he comido en semanas

- Y de hecho no lo has hecho, estas en los huesos, ya te viste? – dijo Ron

- Todos adelgazamos un poco en examenes Ron – le replico Hermione

- Eso no es cierto!

- Dejen eso ya! – dijo Ginny fastidiada – Coman y callense, disfruten que los examenes han terminado

- Hoy hay una fiesta – dijo Harry – los del equipo organizaron una, quieren ir?

- Yo me apunto si voy contigo – dijo Ginny – no me vayas a dejar sola, sabes que casi no conozco gente de su curso

- No te dejare sola! – dijo Harry indignado – sabes lo lobos hambrientos que pueden ser esos?

- A mi eso me suena como una cita – dijo Hermione burlandose – no te parece Ron?

- Si – dijo riendo – la verdad es que si

- Oh callense ustedes dos – dijo Ginny – ustedes no iran?

- Yo si – dijo Ron – tu que dices Hermione?

- Pues… no se, la verdad no he dormido bien en algunos días…

- Oh por favor! No me digas que prefieres quedarte a dormir que ir a una fiesta? Ordena ya tus prioridades!

- Ay esta bien, ire, ire si eso te tiene con la boca callada! – dijo ella malhumorada

Al ir caminando hacia la fiesta, hablaban animadamente, Ron estaba un poco preocupado porque creia que no le habia ido muy bien en Pociones Avanzadas, pero fue algo que se le olvido muy pronto. La fiesta estaba abarrotada, era en la casa uno de los jugadores del equipo, un chico popular y rico, Hermione saludo a cuanto se encontro, Ron no se le despego saludando tambien a los demas, Harry y Ginny se fueron por su lado, pues traian ganas de pasarla bien y no querian estar presentes en una de las tipicas peleas de Ron y Hermione.

Se sentaron en un rincón del amplio jardin con un vaso de cerveza cada quien en la mano, reian y se contaban cosas de las personas que veian pasar, nadie podia poner en duda su amistad.

- Ves a la chica de blusa roja? – dijo Ginny sonriendo

- La rubia? – pregunto Harry con la ceja levantada

- Si, esa, pues no para de preguntarme por ti, que si vives conmigo, que si comes mucho, que si llevas muchas chicas, etc etc etc. – hizo un gesto de fastidio – por favor! Aclarare sus dudas Harry! Ya me tiene harta!

- Si claro – dijo con sarcasmo – justamente lo que ando buscando, una novia detective…

- Mira ahí va Dean…

Harry arrugo el entrecejo, a lo lejos vio a ese muchacho moreno que fue su compañero de cuarto y de quien Ginny fue novio, Ginny llevaba una buena relación con Dean, así como la llevaba con Harry, no era de las que les dejaba de hablar a sus ex novios

- No le hables, hace mucho que no platico contigo… - dijo Harry

- Esta bien – Ginny dio un trago a su vaso – pero si viene no podremos ignorarlo eh?

- Esta bien, y … hace cuanto que no platicas con el?

- Pues… - penso un poco – he hablado un poco con el últimamente, pero desde que empezo la epoca de examenes que no hemos salido…

- Sales con el? – dijo Harry con extrañeza

- Si – dijo Ginny sonriendo – no sabias?

- No – dijo exaltado, como si la pregunta lo hubiera ofendido – claro que no lo sabía!

- Pues pense que lo sabias, a veces me recoge en el departamento….

- Hace cuanto que volviste a ser su novia?

- No soy su novia – aclaro Ginny – solo salimos de vez en cuando, vamos al cine, o a tomar algo, solo para divertirnos un rato

- Y porque decidiste salir con el?

- Salgo porque me invita, incluso yo lo invito a el alguna vez…

- Y… - Harry parecia contrariado y Ginny no lo notaba – porque lo invitas a el? Porque no invitas a alguien mas?

- Claro que invito a otra gente! – dijo Ginny como si fuera lo mas lógico

- Que? Y Ron lo sabe?

- No se, a decir verdad, no me importa mucho

- Pues deberia – dijo Harry con firmeza – es tu hermano y deberia saber con quien andas

- Harry – dijo con fastidio – ya se que es lo que pretendes…

- Yo no pretendo nada! – dijo con indignación

- Claro que si! Sabes que si Ron se entera, volteara su atención a mi y dejara de pelear con Hermione, pero creeme que no me haces ningun favor, No necesito a Ron detrás de mi y menos a los demas hermanos cabeza huecas que tengo. Y deja el tema

Harry la miro un momento, quien no iba a querer salir con ella, Ginny sabia divertirse, era inteligente y muy bonita. Recordaba cuando habia sido novio de ella, era maravilloso, un consuelo con Harry nunca habia tenido en su vida, pero se tuvo que acabar por la obsesión de Harry de protegerla, y cuando los obstáculos se terminaron, nunca volvieron a tocar el tema. Cuando el tiempo paso, Ginny fue la primera en hacer alusión a su noviazgo, pero la manera en que lo hizo le hacia pensar a Harry que para ella eso ya era solo un recuerdo, hacia bromas y se acordaba de anecdotas graciosas, se veia que a Ginny tambien le habia gustado mucha esa epoca pero que habia quedado en el pasado. Harry volvio al presente y vio que Ginny lo miraba severa

- Esta bien, Ron no se enterara por mi

- Bien

Ron y Hermione se habian enfrascado con un monton de gente a jugar a un juego Muggle que llamaban "La botella" estaban sentados con los demas formando un círculo, el "castigo" era que las personas a las que apuntaban los extremos de la botella debian besarse. Ron con toda la intención convencio a Hermione de jugar, aunque a ella le parecia muy infantil. Ron al lado de Hermione miraba con ansia la botella cuando esta se iba deteniendo y si uno de los involucrados en el beso era Hermione Ron se ponia como loco

- Ron, deja ya eso, es un juego, y porque no te vas para enfrente , aquí solo me estas molestando

- Oh no! No lo hare, quiero cuidarte

Hermione maldecia para sus adentros, si Ron lo que queria era besarla, nunca lo iban a lograr con esa estupida botella y ellos dos sentados juntos, el debia irse frente a ella, pero por mas que se lo sugeria Ron parecia no entender la lógica, el creia que eso era magia y pronto les tocaria el turno.

- Oh esto no tiene caso – dijo Hermione fastidiada – yo paso del juego, me voy

- Vamos Hermione – la animo Ron – una mas!

Hermione se sento de mala gana y la botella giro, en efecto, un extremo apunto a Hermione, y el otro a alguien que acaba de meterse al circulo y que estaba de pie, Hermione levanto la mira y ahí lo vio, la sonrisa le ilumino el rostro

- Hola Hermione, este es un buen recibimiento…

- Hola Víctor!

Hermione se paro y fue hacia el, lo abrazo calurosamente, Ron se quedo con la boca tan abierta y solto tal maldición que todos lo miraron, todos, excepto Hermione.

* * *

Hola a todos, empiezo una nueva historia despues de tanto tiempo, solo tengo dos publicadas y espero sus opiniones, saludos!


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Ginny y Harry entraron a la casa por mas cerveza pero vieron solo a Ron en un rincón y parecia de muy mal humor. Se le acercaron

- Que te pasa Ron? – dijo Ginny – pelearon de nuevo? Donde esta Hermione?

- Mirala – dijo Ron con los dientes apretados y apunto enfadado a un rincón de la casa

Ahí estaba Hermione platicando animadamente con Krum, Ginny nego con la cabeza, sabia lo que se avecinaba, un infierno. Harry hipo sorprendido, se volteo hacia Ron y dijo

- Cuando llego?

- Ahorita! – dijo escandalizado – no tiene ni media hora que llego y Hermione me dejo aquí solo y se fue con el!

- Lo siento – dijo Ginny con determinación – pero esta vez ella se paso de la raya, a ti nadie te planta!

Ginny le dio su vaso a Harry y la vieron alejarse caminando apresuradamente, abriendose paso solo con la mirada, llego hasta Krum y Hermione y aunque se veia enojada, Krum hizo un comentario al parecer muy gracioso porque Ginny solto una tremenda carcajada. Krum le alargo un vaso de cerveza y ella se quedo ahí tan tranquila platicando. Harry y Ron estaban escandalizados, que no se suponia que Ginny iba a defender a Ron, y sin embargo habia hecho exactamente lo mismo que Hermione. Harry vio que Dean tocaba delicadamente en el hombro a Ginny para llamar su atención, y ella se volteaba con el, intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras y se iban caminando hacia fuera de la casa.

Harry estaba indignado, exaltado y enojado.

- Viste? – le dio un codazo a Ron – Me planto!

- Si ya vi – dijo con las orejas coloradas

- Que les pasa a esas dos hoy en dia?

- No lo se, pero no pienso quedarme aquí como un idiota viendo esto

Ron fue hacia Krum y Hermione y cuando llego saludo bruscamente a Krum con un "Hola", Krum no habia ni contestado el saludo cuando Ron le dio la espalda y se dirigio a Hermione

- Se suponia que venias conmigo

Hermione se ruborizo, era verdad, planto a Ron de una forma en que a ella no le gustaria, se volteo seria hacia Ron

- Lo siento Ron, tienes razón – se volteo hacia Víctor – ya platicaremos de eso después Víctor

- No hay prroblema Hermione

- De que? – inquirio Ron malhumorado

- Nada Ron, mejor vamos por algo de tomar

Harry se quedo ahí viendo la escena, ahora el plantado era el! Lo planto Ginny y luego Ron! Miro a los lados, maldijo en su interior, iba y hacia lo mismo que Ron? Ir con Ginny a decirle que ella iba con el, iba y hacia "mal tercio". La verdad es que su corazón le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que si, que fuera y quitara a Dean de en medio, el estaba pasandola genial con Ginny, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, y hoy cuando Ginny le dijo que si iba a la fiesta solo iba con el, a Harry se le acelero el corazón tanto que fue muy difícil tragarse la sonrisa. Pero su cabeza le decia que no lo hiciera, que Ginny no se iba a dejar intimidar por Harry, a ella no le gustaban las escenas de celos de sus hermanos, no le iba a gustar a suya como amigo. Vio a Seamus y Neville en su tratando de impresionar a unas chicas, o al menos eso parecia, fue hacia ellos y se integro en la platica.

- Entonces Ron, tu estas en el equipo de la universidad? – pregunto Victor

- Si – respondio Ron de mala gana – porque?

- Oh solo que tengo un amigo que vende articulos para quidditch, a mi me los da a muy bajo precio, si un dia se te ofrece algo solo es necesario que me digas

- Oye tu! Soy pobre pero a veces puedo costearme las cosas

- Ron – interrumpio Hermione – no creo que Victor haya querido decir eso

- No, para nada – se defendio

- Bueno pues no necesito nada, gracias – agrego bruscamente

- Ron – dijo Hermione apretando los dientes – puedo hablar contigo un momento? A solas…

Hermione se llevo del brazo a Ron hasta un lugar donde se aseguro que Victor no los oiria, le pregunto

- Que diablos te pasa? Solo viniste a molestar…

- El fue quien llego, yo llegue contigo primero, que se vaya!

- No Ron, vino a visitarme, no lo puedo plantar! – queria que Ron entrara en razón

- Y a mi si puedes eh? – dijo enfadado

- Oye lo siento por esa, pero por favor, deja de tratarlo así, el no te ha hecho nada, solo estaba siendo amable

- Oh si claro, que amable – dijo con sarcasmo

- Ron que te dijo que te ofendio tanto? – pregunto extrañada

Ron abria y cerraba la boca tanto pero de ahí no salia ninguna explicación

- Mira no es lo que dijo sino como lo dijo! – dijo exasperado

- Solo estas inventando Ron!

- Claro que no! Lo dijo con suficiencia, el… el trata de impresionarte! – la acuso – cosa que ya consiguió por lo visto!

- Agggh! No se de que hablas Ron! El no tiene que hacer nada para impresionarme

- Porque simplemente no me dices que me vaya! – le reclamo

- Porque no quiero que te vayas! – dijo con desesperación – quiero que te quedes, pero quiero que estemos a gusto los tres y hoy traes una actitud insoportable!

- Si claro, crees que no lo se verdad? Crees que no se que solo estas esperando que me desparezca para besuquearte con el

A Hermione esto le cayo como un balde de agua fría, Ron no sabia eso, ella se habia asegurado de no decirle, si bien no era cierto que ella estaba esperando que Ron se fuera para besuquearse con Krum, las palabras de "crees que no lo se" le daban la idea a Hermione de que Ron sabia que eso si habia pasado tiempo atrás.

- No se de que estas hablando Ron – le susurro

- No te hagas la tonta conmigo Hermione – Ron le apunto con el dedo – Lo se

- Mira, no quiero que te vayas – dijo muy ofendida – pero si es lo que quieres, lo prefiero a que estes aquí arruinando todo

- No hace falta que digas mas! – se marcho dejandola ahí sola en ese rincón

Hermione estaba pasmada, regreso con Victor y el le dijo

- Problemas? Parece que se enojo tu amigo

- El siempre se enoja, se enoja por todo, vamonos de aquí, no tiene caso estar aquí si lo que queremos es platicar en paz

Victor se termino de un trago su bebida y salieron de ahí.

Ron llego hacia donde estaba Harry, con Seamus y Neville, solo por no estar solo, Harry estaba muy callado tambien, Ron le pregunto

- No volviste con mi hermana?

- No, no se donde esta

- Venias con Ginny Harry? – pregunto Neville

- Si, pero me planto, se fue con Dean

Guardaron silencio, hasta que Seamus dijo con un poco de cautela

- Según se… Dean trata de salir con Ginny de nuevo

- Como sabes? – inquirio Harry

- Bueno… fue el mismo Dean quien me lo dijo, aunque yo ya me habia dado cuenta, incluso va al gimnasio porque dice que ahí – rio fuertemente – hay unas cosas que pesan un monton! Y que si las levanta entonces se vera mejor, si claro! – dijo con sarcasmo – eso que se lo crea otro mago

Ron rio fuertemente por el comentario de Seamus, claro ellos no conocian eso, pero Harry se quedo pensativo, lo suponia, que Dean quisiera volver con Ginny no sonaba tan ilógico como el quisiera, sino todo lo contrario.

- Hola Harry, te estoy hablando! – dijo una chica

Harry volteo confundido, y entonces supo que habria mas problemas, Lavender Brown, ex novia de Ron lo saludaba sonriente

- Hola Lavender, no esperaba encontrarte aquí

- No me pierdo una fiesta, y menos de fin de curso, parecias distraido, te pasa algo? Antes te vi con Ginny Weasley

- No me pasa nada, Ginny esta con Dean

- Ah claro, ya me lo imaginaba, hace unos meses los vio Parvati en un bar de universitarios

- Ah si? – arrugo el entrecejo – y que hacia ahí?

- Parecia que estaban jugando competencias de tragos – dijo encogiendose de hombros – pero no me extraña de ella

- Ey – dijo Ron – que es de mi hermana de quien estas hablando!

- No la estoy ofendiendo Won Won – ella nunca dejo de llamarlo asi, aunque ya no lo hacia con afecto – digo que no me extraña porque tu hermana tiene un hechizo o algo, el caso es que el alcohol no le afecta nada, se que cuando necesita dinero se junta con alguien, y corren las apuestas con esos juegos de tragos

Harry se quedo estupefacto, eso era algo que no sabia de Ginny! Competencias de tragos! Con razón ella siempre tenia dinero guardado a diferencia de Ron que siempre andaba en la calle. No sabia si molestarse o sonreir, la idea le hacia gracia era cierto, porque casi estaba seguro de que Ginny hacia trampa, ella no aguantaba mucho alcohol, mientras estuvo con el en la fiesta y estuvieron bebiendo cerveza noto que poco a poco a Ginny se le hacian graciosas cosas que no tenian nada que ver.

- Si Ron – dijo Neville – una vez me atrevi a jugar con ella y creeme, es una master, me quito 10 galeones

Ron estaba con las orejas coloradas

- Le dire a mamá! Lo juro! Así que tu y yo haciamos muchas fiestas eh? Así que a Hermione y Ginny les gusta la paz? Puras mentiras, Ginny tiene su vida secreta

- No te exaltes Ron – dijo Harry – no es para tanto… solo se divierte, asi como te diviertes tu

- Ni digas! Ni digas que se divierte como yo porque entonces su honor estaria muy afectado!

- Claro que no Won Won, Ginny tendra fama de que a todo el mundo les gana en los tragos, pero nadie se atreveria siquiera a insultarla o proponerle algo indecente

Harry se tranquilizo mucho, vaya! Ya lo habia dicho, era una chica que sabia divertirse, decidio no enfadarse, decidio reir por el nuevo dato que conocia de Ginny

- De que te ries? – dijo Ron ceñudo

- Pues es que tu hermana es genial! – dijo Harry sonriendo – Que no lo ves? Es sorprendente!

- Pues yo no le veo nada de sorprendente – dijo Ron enfadado

Ginny entro de nuevo a la casa con Dean al lado, rayos! El gimnasio si estaba dando resultados, Dean se veia un poco mas ancho

- Hola! – saludo alegre Ginny – Hola Seamus, Lavender, Neville! Hace rato que no te veia, donde te habias metido?

- No vivo en la universidad Ginny, tengo que vivir con mi abuela – dijo resignado

- No importa! Ve a visitarme de vez en cuando, es mas, pon fecha, vamos al cine!

Neville se ruborizo tanto que nadie pudo ignorarlo, y susurro muy bajo 'el proximo viernes paso por ti'.

- Bien – dijo sonriendo Ginny

- Y yo Ginny? – dijo Harry fingiendo estar ofendido – invitas a todos al cine pero yo que vivo contigo y soy muy amigo tuyo nada!

Ginny lo miro, el corazón se le habia acelerado un poco, sin embargo su sonrisa tambaleo un poco

- Cuando tu quieras – dijo Harry sereno – porque si no me has invitado es por algo, quiza no quieres

- No seas tonto! Claro, claro que si, tu tampoco me has invitado, lo mismo puedo decir yo! – jugo Ginny

Harry se le quedo mirando fijamente, con una mirada alegre, todos los miraban, Dean tosio pero nadie le hizo caso

- Bueno entonces – dijo Harry – tienes planes el proximo sabado?

- No

- Bien, entonces sera el proximo sabado

- Esta bien – Ginny se volteo hacia Dean, se veia muy complacida

- Pense que el sabado iriamos a la fiesta del chico de mi clase – dijo Dean

- Ah si, pero no te confirme eso, ademas ese chico no me cae muy bien… y como ya quede con Harry, asi que…

Dean hizo un ademan de conformismo, como si no le diera importancia al asunto, Ginny decidio cambiar el tema

- Bueno y donde esta Hermione? La vi salir con Krum, que fue lo que te dijo?

- Que se iba a besuquear con el – dijo Ron

- Ay Ron! Como es posible que te inventes esas cosas! Olvida el tema por favor – dijo Ginny con fastidio

Y antes de que Ron empezara a replicar, parecio pensarlo un poco, y dijo

- Quieres salir un rato Lavender?

- Claro – dijo con espontaneidad – vamos

Ginny y Harry se les quedaron viendo mientras se alejaban, Ginny se volteo preocupada hacia Harry

- Crees que va a hacer algo estúpido?

- Ron? – dijo con sarcasmo – por favor!

- Si, ya me lo temia

- Sabes que lo unico a lo que no puedes tenerle miedo es a que Ron haga algo inteligente

Se quedaron un poco mas con el grupo, parecia que Seamus si habia conquistado a una chica, mientras que Neville dejo de prestarles atención para platicar con Harry, Harry apenas si escuchaba lo que Neville decia porque miraba cada rato de reojo a Ginny y trataba de escuchar lo que Dean decia.

Harry y Ginny no volvieron a ver a Ron en toda la noche, como a las 4 de la madrugada se regresaron al departamento caminando por las iluminadas callecitas privadas de la universidad, Ginny iba tomada del brazo de Harry sin parar de hablar

- Oye Ginny traes llave?

- Seras brujo o no? Traigo la varita

- Ah perfecto, por cierto, ya se tu pequeño y sucio secreto – dijo guiñandole un ojo

- De que hablas? – pregunto ceñuda

- De tu "trabajo de medio tiempo" con las apuestas de tragos

Ginny palidecio

- Lo sabe Ron?

- Si, Lavender nos conto

- Ay maldita! Y luego se queja de que porque nadie la quiere, y que dijo Ron?

- Que le iba a decir a tu madre

Ginny enmudecio, algo debia sacar para arreglar eso. Su madre la mataria y la haria ir a vivir de nuevo a la madriguera, y ahí ella se estaba diviertiendo un montón, Y ni que decir de la regañina que le tocaria de Hermione, y mas cuando supiera que muchas de las cosas que habia en el departamento se habian comprado con ese dinero. Llegaron al departamento, entraron, ciertamente Ginny se veia preocupada, Harry se acerco a ella y le dio un fraternal abrazo

- No te preocupes, tratare de convencerlo de que no lo haga

- Y si no quiere?

- Le limpiare la memoria – guiño un ojo – y por mi ni te preocupes, yo no dire nada

- Gracias Harry

- Bueno, buenas noches

- Que duermas bien Harry

Y cada quien se fue a su vacia habitación, antes de dormir cada uno penso "Tengo una cita el sabado!"

Hermione y Victor estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido, caminaron por Londres toda la noche, hablando de lo que habia acontecido en sus vidas últimamente. De ratos se encontraban en alguna banca solitaria, compraban café y se sentaban a charlar.

- Que hay acerca de tu vida amorosa Hermione?

- … - ella levanto una ceja con ironia – inexistente si me preguntas, es la vida amorosa mas patética que haya

- No tienes novio porque no quieres…

Hermione se quedo pensando un momento, "porque ella no queria", no, eso no era cierto, la verdad es que siempre que se imaginaba con alguien, ese alguien tenia el pelo rojo, se despabilaba y pensaba en otra cosa, y entonces aparecian un monton de pecas. Era imposible sacarselo de la cabeza

- Porque Ron Weasley andaba de tan mal humor?

Hermione salio de sus pensamientos y vio a Victor sorprendida, se encogio de hombros

- No se, así es el

- Asi es el con todos o nada mas contigo?

- La verdad es que Ron suele ser un poco desagradable con la gente, con nosotros es amable, pero la verdad es que vivimos discutiendo

- Y porque discuten?

- Por todo! – dijo exasperada – Juega todo el tiempo, come como callejero, no estudia, sale mucho, se la vive de fiesta, no llama a su madre!

Victor se le quedo mirando, y por un rato no dijo nada

- Y porque tu tratas de educarlo?

- Yo no trato de educarlo – dijo con su vocecilla chillona

- En las cartas me contaste que Harry también vivia con ustedes

- Asi es

- Y con Harry es igual? Porque la verdad no creo que el sea mucho mas maduro que Ron

- Pues… no quiza no, pero si hay una diferencia

- Si, la diferencia ya se cual es

- Cual… según tu sabelotodo?

- Que estas mas al pendiente de lo que hace Ron que de lo que hace Harry

Hermione se le quedo mirando ofendida, y hasta un poco derrotada

- Eso significa que…

- Tu sabes que significa Hermione, que lo tuyo con tu testarudo amigo a lo mejor se puede convertir en algo mas

- Yo y Ron? – Hermione solto una carcajada – querras que nos matemos uno al otro!

- No, y la verdad es que creo que cuando ustedes den su brazo a torcer, lo menos que van a querer hacer es matarse uno al otro

- No se de que estas hablando

- A mi no me haces idiota Hermione, yo ni le voy a decir nada a el ni a nadie que te conozca que el te gusta o algo asi, no dejare de pensar en eso por mas de que lo niegues, y que mas da que te guste! Es normal, no tiene nada de humillante

Hermione se le quedo viendo

- Pero el tiene la valentia de un ratón Victor, es muy orgulloso, sabes cuando dira algo? Nunca

- Entonces dilo tu!

- Soy una chica, no hare eso!

- Ah entonces prefieres no hacer nada, bien, bien entonces… - dijo malhumorado – haz lo que quieras! Incluso te ofrezco mi ayuda, vamos a ponerlo bajo mucha presión para que estalle el!

Hermione llego al departamento a las 6 de la mañana, fue directamente a su cama, acomodo a Krum que no habia tenido tiempo de ir a un hotel, en uno de los sofas cama de la sala. Todos estaban dormidos cuando Ron llego a las 9 de la mañana de puntitas y tratando de no despertar a nadie, vio a Krum acostado en la sala y su mano se revolvio en el bolsillo donde guadaba la varita, tenia unas ganas inmensas de hechizarlo pero se contuvo y paso de largo, quiza si metia su mano en agua tibia Krum haria el ridiculo ahí mismo, pero sabia que si Hermione se enteraba lo hechaba del departamento.

Fue a acostarse y se levanto a las 5 de la tarde. Cuando salio de su cuarto completamente adormilado vio que los cuatro estaban comiendo algo

- Que bien, comida!

Aparecio una silla y la coloca entre Krum y Hermione que lo miraba con los ojos de rendijas

- A que hora llegaste si se puede saber?

- No lo se – dijo sirviendose pure de papa

- Pues yo llegue y tu no estabas

- A que hora llegaste?

- A las 6

- A las 6? – se volvio hacia Krum – Oye Krum te voy a pedir que aquí traigas a Hermione temprano, las 6 de la mañana no es una hora muy correcta de llegar, y esta es una casa decente!

- Eres un hipócrita Ron – lo acuso Hermione

- Quieren callarse - dijo Harry – Hermione puede llegar a la hora que le venga en gana Ron, y tu llegaste a las 9! Y después de estar con Lavender!

Hermione se atraganto y miro a Ron

- Lavender Brown?

- Cual otra Lavender conoces? – dijo con fastidio

- Solo a tu ex novia ,que por cierto, miedo te daba dejarla! No se suponia que te tenia harto Won Won? – dijo enfadada

- Dejalo mi amor – dijo Krum – Ron ya es grande, verdad Ron?

"Mi amor" se pregunto Ron, pero que diablos habia pasado aquí? Hermione se quedo viendo a Ron con furia y salio de la cocina apresuradamente, Ron la siguió, Ella entro en su cuarto y el después de ella cerro la puerta con fuerza.

- Como que "mi amor"?

- Que tiene eso de malo?

- Eres su novia?

Hermione se le quedo viendo pero no le contesto, solo lo miro desafiante

- Tu volviste con Lavender?

- No, solo estuve con ella, eres novia de Krum?

- Si – dijo con fiereza

- Porque?

- Por la misma razón que tu fuiste a los brazos de Lavender – dijo despechada

- Cual tu crees que es esa razón? – dijo Ron enojado

- Que estamos solos! Que nuestra vida amorosa es patética – los ojos se le cristalizaron – que necesito que alguien me diga que me quiere!

Ron se quedo en silencio, exacto, su vida amorosa era patetica, siempre cobarde sin capaz de decir nada, eso era de esperarse, que alguien mas se la llevara. No fue capaz de decir nada, y vio que ella se sentaba pesadamente en la cama y agachaba la cabeza, sabia que trataba de que el no la viera con los ojos humedos, y eso le rompio el corazon, Si Victor la podia hacer sentir mejor quiza el deberia de quitarse del camino

- Oye Hermione, lo siento, no sabia que te sentias asi, no sabia que estabas tan necesitada de amor, ya se que peleamos mucho, demasiado, vamos a hacer una tregua – dijo un poco suplicante

Hermione lo miro, incedula de lo que acaba de oir, era increíble, Ron pidiendo lo mas parecido a una disculpa, el le seco los ojos con la mano, y sorbio una de las lagrimas que quedo en uno de sus dedos, ella estaba temblando, ella le puso una mano en la mejilla a Ron, y a el se le puso la carne de gallina

- Si Ron, una tregua

- Hermione – hizo una pausa – si un día terminas tu relación con Krum, al que voy a procurar tratar bien, sabes que cuentas conmigo

- Lo se Ron - sonrio

- Y que, si como tu dices, necesitas a alguien que te quiera, tu sabes que yo te quiero, que no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime, que siempre voy a estar ahí

- Yo también Ron – sonrio – yo tambien voy a estar ahí siempre, y yo también te quiero – le susurro

Hermione se abrazo a el, se sentia como comer chocolate después de haber sido atacado por un dementor, una sensación calida les invadio el cuerpo, Ron le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo moviendola a los lados bruscamente, jugando con ella, arrancandole una carcajada.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Ginny, Harry y Victor escuchaban atentamente, Harry hizo una mueca curiosa, Victor sonrio y Ginny parecia a punto de soltar un profundo y alegre sollozo, dijo con la voz ronca "Estupidos, que les costaba hacer eso años antes".

* * *

Gracias por los reviews y por leer mi historia, en respuesta a uno que me dejaron, si, ellos estan como en un tipo de universidad. Se que este capitulo tiene mucho Ron/Hermione pero les prometo que el proximo tendra mas Harry/Ginny. Saludos! 


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Ginny llego del cine con Neville, ahí estaba Harry y Ron de nuevo con los videojuegos

- Que hacen aquí? Es viernes! Salgan y que les de el aire un momento, se han pasado toda la semana con esa cosa

Harry y Ron no eran los unicos que habian jugado con la consola de videojuegos, Ginny era muy buena tambien, Ron habia convencido a Krum de que en eso era mejor que el, Krum habia tambien pasado sus buenas horas jugando, y Hermione como era la primera que se levantaba jugaba con el mientras los demas seguian durmiendo.

- En un momento… - contesto Harry distraido

- Que tal estuvo la película? – dijo Ron

- Escalofriante – dijo Neville – no sabia que los muggles usaran esas "postulas" para matar tanta gente…

- Son pistolas Neville – dijo Harry sin quitar la vista de la televisión y sin dejar de mover los dedos con su control – y si, tienes razón, los usan para matar gente, y animales

- Animales? Muggles locos!

Ginny traia un vaso de agua

- Aquí tienes Neville, agua fria

Neville bebio el agua ansiosamente, le entrego el vaso a Ginny y dijo

- Bueno Ginny, nos vemos, fue divertido

- Pues deberiamos hacerlo mas seguido!

- Lo se – Neville rio – bien, nos vemos chicos – Harry y Ron asintieron con la cabeza pero no contestaron – Adios Ginny

Iba de salida cuando dijo

- ah por cierto! Mañana Seamus y yo iremos al bar que esta en la esquina de la quinta avenida y Av. Lee, si quieren ir ahí estaremos

- Bien – Harry y Ron respondieron con un distraido "ok" – no te prometo nada Neville porque mañana saldre – salieron de la casa

- Si lo se, con Harry – dijo en voz baja

- Asi es… y la verdad es que no se que tenga planeado hacer

- No te preocupes – dijo Neville – espero que se la pasen bien, suerte, adios

- Adios

Ginny entro de nuevo en la casa y se sento un momento a verlos jugar, finalmente Harry le gano a Ron que destrozo su control y luego dijo malhumorado "Reparo".

Al dia siguiente ocultar los nervios fue un poco difícil, Ginny andaba muy distraida, no sabia que ponerse, no queria ponerse un vestido porque entonces se veria mas arreglada que en su anteriores salidas y Harry podria sospechar algo, pero tampoco que se viera que era una cita como las demas, veia su guardarropa con duda, Hermione entro y la vio

- Que pasa Ginny? Dudas sobre que ponerte?

- Si, la verdad que si – dijo negando con la cabeza al ver una blusa

- Veamos… - Hermione se acerco con ella – unos jeans se veran muy informales, asi que es lo que te recomiendo

- Lo se, lo se! – dijo Ginny con desesperación – el problema es la blusa

- Si, me lo imagine, asi que te traje esto

Hermione le ofrecio una bolsa, y Ginny la miro con duda, abrio la bolsa y saco una blusa azul fuerte sin mangas, fresca y juvenil, que caia en diagonal

- Es divina – susurro

- Y es tuya, claro que con la opción de que algun dia me la prestes

- Gracias Herm

- Es solo un pequeño empujoncito – le guiño el ojo amistosamente

De rato Ginny se estaba viendo al espejo, se veia bien, se retorcio las manos con nerviosismo, checo que en su bolso no faltara nada, oyo el timbre de la puerta, "Quien rayos viene ahorita? Estoy a punto de salir". De mal humor fue hasta la puerta, porque tocaban insistentemente "porque nadie abria?", abrio la puerta y grito "QUE?"

- Creo que tenemos una cita – le dijo Harry sonriente

Ginny se sonrojo, "genial Ginny, empieza bien"

- Que haces aquí?

- Vine a recogerte – dijo Harry con lógica

- Pero si vives aquí… - dijo como si no entendiera nada

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y entro

- Lo se, pero yo… queria… ah olvidalo, nos vamos?

- Si – dijo Ginny sonriente – solo tomo mi bolso

Salieron y se dirigieron a un parque de diversiones, pasaron la tarde subiendo a los juegos mecánicos, de unos salian tan mareados que caminaban en zigzag y reian como tontos uno del otro, disparaban a los patos de juguete para tratar de ganar osos de peluche que luego regalaban a los niños que se encontraban viendolos con ansias, Ginny hechizo a una momia ficticia que salio en la casa del terror, entraron en la casa de espejos en la que Harry se daba topes consigo mismo, Harry se reia de cómo Ginny le decia algo a un espejo que reflejaba a Harry.

Cerraron el parque unas horas después de que anochecio, salieron de ahí comiendo una de las tantas chucherias que vendian

- Bueno y ahora que? – decia Ginny sonriendo

- No se

El celular de Harry sono, y Ginny discretamente vio que era Hermione quien lo llamaba

- Hola Hermione

…

- Esteeeee…. No se, dejame preguntarle – tapo la bocina y se dirigio a Ginny – dice Hermione que todos estan en el bar que te dijo Neville, que si queremos nos guardan dos asientos

- Esta bien

- Bien Hermione, ahí nos veremos en un rato, bye. Bueno quieres ir caminando o te quieres aparecer?

- No esta muy lejos, vamos caminando

- No te cansas con esos zapatos tan altos? – pregunto con la ceja levantada

- Claro que no – sonrio – se ven geniales pero estan hechizados, es como andar en tenis

Harry rio,

- Eso fue divertido Harry, nunca habia venido a un parque de estos

- De verdad? Bueno… debo confesarte que alguna vez los Dursley me llevaron a uno, pero no me dejaban subir a los juegos, solo me quedaba viendo con envidia a Duddley disfrutando todo

Ginny se le quedo mirando con dulzura, le tomo la mano y Harry supo que no era una simple caricia de amistad, se detuvo para mirarla

- Que pena que hayas tenido una infancia tan triste

- Bueno… supongo que lo compensare con una vida adulta feliz

Ginny sonrio y se abrazo a el, recargo su cabeza en su pecho y escucho, el corazón de Harry parecia que iba a salirsele del pecho, se sintio muy segura, volteo su cara hacia el y fue como si fueran magnetos. Harry la abrazo fuertemente mientras la besaba firmemente, con un poco de ansia, como si quisiera que ese momento nunca se terminara, se notaba que habia estado esperando mucho tiempo para hacer eso de nuevo.

Cuando se separaron, después de un buen rato, Harry se le quedo mirando intensamente, le puso un mechon del rojo cabello detrás de la oreja, Ginny sonrio timidamente

- Harry… ahora es mas complicado

- Lo se, lo se, a pasado algún tiempo

- Y vivimos juntos! Es decir, ya no es un amor inocente de niños, ya se vuelve todo mas complicado – parecia un poco aturdida – y a la vez… no puedes llegar muy lejos porque no somos suficientemente maduros

Harry la solto, se le quedo mirando, con una mirada que no reprochaba nada, no habia pensado en eso, pero ya que Ginny lo mencionaba tenia bastante sentido

- Quiza tengas razón…. Podriamos empezar desde cero

- Bueno… - dudo – quiza desde el 50

Harry rio, la tomo de la mano y fueron platicando animadamente hasta el bar, entraron y vieron una mesa extremadamente ruidosa, vio a Hermione que reia por algo que Ron le susurraba al oido, Victor estaba riendo tambien por un chiste mal contado por Neville, Seamus por alguna razón tenía las cejas completamente chamuscadas, Parvati y Lavender miraban en dirección de una mesa y luego cuchicheaban entre ellas. Luna estaba muy concentrada en su bebida, Fred trataba de llamar la atención de una chica y George ya habia empezado la platica con una. El bar era completamente muggle y por eso resultaba una novedad, el dueño nunca penso que iba a funcionar por ponerlo muy cerca de un edificio en ruinas, que era lo que el veia pero realmente era la universidad a donde iban los magos.

Frente a el habia un pequeño localito que nunca llamo su atención, pero que era donde los chicos cambiaban algunos galeones por dinero muggle clandestinamente. Ahí Ginny se habia hecho fama de buena en el juego de los tragos, y a varios les habia quitado su dinero. Algunos chicos la saludaron cuando entro y ella les sonrio devolviendoles el saludo, Harry arrugo el entrecejo cuando escucho que alguien dijo "la pelirroja preciosa".

- Hola a todos chicos!

Todos los saludaron alegremente, y Ginny le dirigio una mirada complice a Hermione

- Ah Ginny – dijo Hermione – vamos al tocador?

- Si claro

Fueron hasta ahí, y cuando estuvieron a salvo de los gritos Hermione le pregunto ansiosa

- Y bien? Que tal te fue?

- Pues… no traigo lipstick cierto?

Hermione abrio la boca sorprendida, solto una risotada y le exigio a Ginny que le contara todo, Ginny se lo explico muy rápido

- Yo solo creo que si se besaron y no llegaron a nada, solo complicaron las cosas

- Pero es que es difícil Hermione, hay un montón de cosas de Harry que desconozco, y la verdad es que tener a un novio que viva contigo pues… como que da un poco de flojera

- En eso tienes razón – sentencio Hermione

- Y además… nos estamos divirtiendo, ya sabes, esta etapa es muy bonita, cuando tienes todas esas dudas de "le gustare o no le gustare", salir con el y no saber si me va a besar, se estara enamorando o solo sera de paso, todas ese tipo de cosas me emocionan y la verdad es que no me quiero perder esta etapa, quiero que se acuerde de que fue lo que sintio cuando nos besamos, que lo este anhelando

Hermione la miro, quiza sonaba loco, o era una desesperada por el romanticismo pero lo que dijo Ginny tenia mucho sentido

- Pero por otro lado Ginny, ustedes no son exclusivos, ustedes seguiran saliendo con personas y eso puede dar pie a que el otro se aleje porque piense que no hay ninguna oportunidad de que tengan algo

- Como tu y Ron?

- Pues… si, por mencionar un ejemplo

- Oh por favor! Ustedes no tienen dudas, solo son unos cobardes, no te hagas la tonta, sabes cuando Ron esta celoso, sabes bien que le gustas, y a ti te gusta el, es solo que son idiotas…

- Pues creeme que la duda como quiera existe, crees que no pienso que un dia se va a hartar, y que yo me voy a hartar de el… a final de cuentas yo si tengo claro algo, Ron anda por ahí besuqueandose con Lavender y quien sabe que mas, pero sabes como es eso? Es horrendo! De solo pensar en eso de verdad quieres abandonar la idea de seguir con eso, pero en fin, tu sabes lo que haces

- Bien…

Salieron de ahí un poco contrariadas, cuando llegaron a la mesa Ron les dijo

- Nosotros pensabamos que ya se habian ido por el retrete!

- Ron – dijo Hermione – me estaba retocando el maquillaje para tu información

Ron la examino de cerca

- Yo te veo igual

- Insensible – le espeto Hermione

- Igual de bonita iba a decir! – dijo Ron indignado – no me dejas terminar

Hermione le volteo la cara, pero los ojos le brillaron, Victor la abrazo y Ron volteo a otro lado. Fred se rio e hizo como que lanzaba besos al aire, Harry se rio tambien y le susurro a Ginny

- Las mujeres son unas chismosas

Ginny se volteo y rio

- Porque dices eso?

- Porque tu no fuiste a retocarte el maquillaje, sigues con los labios al natural

Ginny le dio un codazo

- En cambio tu, necesitas ir a lavarte esa boca

- Y yo que pensaba que resaltaba el color de mis ojos – dijo bromeando

Ginny sonrio y penso 'no necesitas nada para que te resalten esos ojos'. Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando de distintas cosas, brindando por las mas increíbles estupideces solo por el pretexto de beber, Seamus fue el que quedo peor, estaba completamente ebrio, de rato levantaba sus chamuscadas cejas en lo que parecia ser un gesto coqueto hacia todas las chicas que se cruzaban por su camino.

Ron vio que unos chicos jugaban con vasos tequileros, bebiendo el licor primero, luego tomando con la boca un rebanada de limón de alguna parte del cuerpo de alguna chica y finalmente probando un poco de sal de igual manera, exclamo

- Hey! Yo quiero jugar a eso

- No podrias nunca Ron, no sin emborracharte – dijo Ginny

- Oh si, miren quien habla, la experta – dijo con sarcasmo

Ginny decidio dar por terminado el tema ahí, no queria arriesgarse demasiado. Todos empezaron a jugar, y Ginny se dio cuenta de que lo que habia dicho Hermione sobre los celos era mas cierto de lo que se esperaba, cuando Harry tomaba el limon de boca de Parvati, Lavender, Luna o incluso Hermione ella sentia que algo hervia en su interior, aun y cuando veia un brillo especial en los ojos de Harry cuando se acercaba a ella. Ron decidia no mirar a Hermione con Krum aunque se le ponian las orejas coloradas, y Hermione apretaba muchos los labios cuando Ron se acercaba a Lavender.

Ron y Lavender no parecia que fueran pareja, pero Hermione sabia que pasaban "tiempo especial" juntos, pero nunca demostraban afecto frente a ella, a Hermione esto le parecia peor, porque quiza Ron queria ser demasiado respetuoso con Lavender ya que años atrás no fue precisamente un buen noviazgo. Y termino mal, especialmente para ella. No sabia nada de la relación de ellos, y eso la sacaba de quicio, porque no sabia si eran novios, o solo se "consolaban" a ratos o quiza si la cosa era mas seria, Ron siempre contestaba con monosilabas a cualquier cosa relacionada con Lavender y cambiaba el tema inmediatamente, cuando salia con ella solo decia 'llegare tarde, no se preocupen, no me esperen' pero esto era una tortura para ella, aun y cuando Ron sacaba sus celos espontáneamente y sentia que la estaba viendo a ratos, habia algo raro en todo aquello.

Salieron de ahí dando tumbos, riendo por cualquier hoja que se llevaba el viento, todos excepto Neville y Krum vivian en los departamentos destinados a los estudiantes, pero como ya era tan tarde Neville se quedaria con Seamus, y Krum con Hermione. Iban caminando todos juntos por las solitarias calles, riendo, Ginny y Hermione eran las mas sobrias de todos, pero eso no queria decir que iban un poco mareadas, Neville empezo a hacer un baile muy chistoso, Ginny se iba riendo de el hasta que Hermione tuvo el atino de preguntar

- Que te pasa Neville?

- Necesito… ir… al…. Sanitario

Ginny se rio mas fuerte

- No falta mucho Neville

- Ya…. no …. Aguanto! – dijo con desesperación

- Mira Neville ahí hay un callejón! Ve ahí – sugirió Seamus

- Estas seguro? – pregunto Neville con algo de duda y urgencia, sin dejar de brincar y apretarse

- Si, yo lo he hecho miles de veces – dijo Seamus

Todos rieron y se adelantaron un poco mientras esperaban a que Neville saliera del callejón, pero de pronto luces azules y rojas circulaban por la calle, Ron se puso blanco y apunto a un carro

- LA POCRESIA! CORRAAAAN!

Todos hecharon a correr hacia donde Merlin les dio a entender. Ron iba gritando estruendosamente y Neville grito 'CHICOS AYUDENME! CHICOS!' mientras lo subian a la patrulla.

Ginny estaba oculta detrás de un carro con Krum, no sabian que hacer, a donde llevaban a Neville? Ellos como magos no conocian el procedimiento. Estaba asustada. Hermione estaba histerica y trataba de evitar que Seamus se asomara por una esquina

- Dijiste que lo habias hecho antes! Para que le das esas estúpìdas ideas!

- A mi eso nunca me paso! – exclamo indignado – pero claro como es Neville! Estas cosas solo le pasan a el – tratando de creer en lo que dijo

Harry y Ron sin embargo reian como idiotas mientras corrian con todas sus fuerzas hacia su departamento, sin detenerse ni mirar atrás, Dean, Luna, Parvati, Lavender y los gemelos ya habian salido de su escondite cuando la patrulla acelero, les siguieron Ginny y Krum un poco pasmados, Seamus venia delante de Hermione que lo empujaba con violencia mientras lo regañaba

- Y Harry y Ron? – pregunto Ginny

- Los vi correr – le confirmo Parvati con los brazos cruzados – los muy desgraciados nos dejaron solos con esto

- Bueno – dijo Hermione con desesperación – tenemos que hacer algo, hay que ir a la estación de policia y sacar de ahí a Neville

- Y como haremos eso? – dijo Krum

- Tenemos que juntar todo el dinero que traigamos, seguramente habra que pagar una multa

Juntaron el dinero y se dirigieron a la estación, después de 6 horas de negociaciones con el encargado, pudieron sacar a Neville que estaba con los ojos desorbitados de miedo agarrado fuertemente de los barrotes de su celda, rezando porque su abuela no se enterara.

Ginny, Hermione y Krum llegaron a su departamento exhaustas, deseando dormir, fueron al cuarto de los chicos para ver si estaban ahí, Harry y Ron dormian a pierna suelta y roncaban fuertemente, Ginny fue y los movio con coraje pero ninguno parecio darse cuenta, Krum se arrepintió al mover a Ron fuertemente porque cuando logro voltearlo de su cama Ron le solto un fuerte erupto en la cara.

Cuando Harry se levanto fue directo a la cocina, sabia que era lo que estaba preparando Ron por el olor, lo habia hecho miles de veces, llego y Ron le ofrecio un vaso

- Poción para la resaca

- Gracias – dijo Harry tocandose la sien, tomo un trago e hizo un gesto de asco

- Las chicas siguen dormidas… y Krum se quedo en el sofa – apunto con la cabeza a Krum que roncaba mil veces peores que ellos

- Sabes algo de Neville?

- No, y he pensado, creo que nos sacamos un buen regaño por dejarlos solos, pero era lo mas lógico! Correr y ahora en la mañana veiamos que se puede hacer, lo mas seguro es que como iba Hermione ayer seguramente soluciono el problema

- Eso espero…

Hermione salio en ese momento, somnolienta pero eso no impidio que soltara la regañina de su vida a Harry y Ron, a parte de un severo discurso sobre la amistad.

Los domingos era una obligación ir a cenar a la madriguera, como invitado estaba Victor, que se puso a platicar inmediatamente con Fleur, Hermione también habia llevado a su gordo gato para que jugueteara un poco por el jardin, Ginny andaba en unos comodos jeans, tenis y una playera ajustada, Harry se sento un momento observando como Ron jugaba con Bill, como George, Fred, Charly y su padre intercambiaban ideas sobre equipo de bromas para quidditch. Ginny y su madre ponian los platos por arte de magia, hacian volar los calderos con comida humeante hacia ellos. Hermione se sento junto a el

- Sabes… creo que ayer no fue muy caballeroso de tu parte dejar plantada a Ginny en lo que se suponia era su cita

Harry hizo un gesto de pánico

- Tu crees que se enojo?

Vieron a Ginny, su expresión era la de siempre, como estaba serena sonreia con los ojos

- Enojada no se veia, Pero si estaba asustada, como le toco esconderse con Victor ninguno de los dos sabian que era lo que estaba sucediendo

- Bueno… ya hablare con ella – hubo un silencio

- Y como estuvo la cita? – preguntando de forma casual, o al menos asi sono

- Bien sabes como estuvo la cita, estoy seguro de que Ginny te lo conto anoche en el baño

- Solo una parte – dijo muy elocuente – tambien tenemos mejores cosas de que hablar de un par de malos amigos

- Quien menciono a Ron en todo esto? – dijo el con burla

- Olvidalo – dijo mientras lo miraba con los ojos de rendijas – yo no estaba hablando de eso

Harry se le quedo viendo divertido, fueron a sentarse a la mesa cuando la señora Weasley los llamo para la cena, los domingos era la unica vez que estaban todos reunidos porque ya todos tenian sus propias actividades, muy alejadas de su madre para su tristeza, Fleur esperaba a su primer hijo y todos, incluso Ginny, la consentian con cariños.

Ron no habia dicho nada a su madre de cómo Ginny a veces conseguia dinero extra, Harry lo habia convencido, le habia dicho que si su madre se enteraba que Ginny hacia eso, primero iba a sacar a Ginny del departamento y como era ella quien le daba asilo entonces el no tendria que donde vivir, ademas lo mas seguro es que regresara a la madriguera porque su madre tambien querria vigilarlo a el, porque si eso hacia Ginny quien sabe que haria el, Ron acepto de mala gana pero conforme con que eso era lo mejor.

* * *

Muchas gracias a la gente que me lee, y a la que me deja review, si les gusta o lo odian denme su opinion, espero que les haya gustado

Saludos y gracias!


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

El dia de la partida de Victor llego y nadie estuvo mas contento de que se fuera que Ron, Ron esperaba que Hermione estuviera triste por el ese acontecimiento pero le sorprendio que ella estuviera muy serena, se habia entristecido un poco al inicio pero esto no duro mas que hora.

Estaban jugando cartas sentados en el piso cada uno en un lado de su mesita de café, Ginny estudiaba sus cartas con una ceja levantada y luego miraba el juego tendido en la mesa, Ron era quien parecia mas confundido, y Hermione muy contrariada porque estaba perdiendo

- Porque Victor tubo que irse tan pronto? – pregunto Ginny de manera distraida

- Ah tenia cosas que hacer, trabajo, entrenamientos… ya sabes

- Pues… que mal – dijo Ron sonriendo

Hermione le dedico una mirada de disgusto pero no dijo nada, prefierio cambiar de tema

- En un mes sera tu cumpleaños Harry, que piensas hacer para festejarlo?

- No se – se encogio de hombros sin dejar de mirar sus cartas – supongo que una reunion o algo asi

- Aquí? – pregunto Hermione escandalizada – Oye Harry, yo te apoyo y de verdad quiero que festejes, pero no quiero que me destrocen el departamento

- Nadie hara eso Hermione – dijo Ron irritado – una fiesta no acabara con tu mundo perfecto, relajate! Es mas, prometo que yo limpiare y tu no tendras que hacer nada

- Ron es un experto en limpiar – dijo Ginny sonriendo maliciosamente – era el castigo favorito de mamá. Si vieras lo limpia que es la casa de Fred y George

- Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Neville desde lo de la policia? – pregunto Hermione preocupada

- No – dijo Ron con la misma expresión – y la verdad creo que su abuela lo descubrio y ha de estar castigado

Todos se miraron preocupados, y Harry y Ron se veian un poco culpables, y como si lo hubieran invocado Neville aparecio en ese momento en su puerta

- Neville! Como estas? Estabamos preocupados por ti! Pensamos que tu abuela te habia descubierto – dijo Hermione

- Oh no – se rasco la cabeza – estuve de vacaciones, en la playa, ya saben…

- En la playa? – dijo Ginny encantada – yo nunca he ido a la playa, y fue divertido?

- No – dijo pesadamente – fui con mi abuela a la casa de mi tio

- Tu tio tiene una casa en la playa? – dijo Ron maravillado – debe ser rico! Porque no nos habias dicho?

- Oh sabes que seria maravilloso Neville – dijo Ginny – que tu tio nos preste la casa por un fin de semana para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry

- Y el tuyo Neville – se apresuro a decir Hermione – solo un dia antes que el de Harry

- Oye – dijo Neville pensandolo – eso estaria genial! – después se puso un poco triste – pero tengo que pedirle permiso a mi abuela, no creo que haya problema con mi tio si le digo con tiempo, para que nos reserve la casa

- Pues pideselo Neville – exigio Ron – inventante lo que quieras pero ve y consigue el permiso!

- Esta bien

Neville se quedo pensando un poco en que iba a decirle a su abuela para convencerla, pero un grito lo saco de concentración, era Ron

- PERO YA! QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO!

Neville se apresuro, Ron bufo desesperado y agitando las manos en el aire, Hermione los miro

- Supongamos que a Neville le da permiso su abuela y que a parte su tio nos presta la casa, necesitaremos dinero – dijo con severidad

Nadie se habia puesto a pensar en eso

- Bueno – dijo Harry – yo tengo un poco

- Tu tienes mucho! – le dijo Ron – el problema somos nosotros tres

- Yo tengo un poco – dijo Hermione – pero se que necesitare mas, seguramente tenga que hacer algo para conseguir dinero

- Que? – dijo Ron bruscamente – beber?

- De que hablas? – pregunto Hermione con indignación – como se puede ganar dinero bebiendo… no, estaba pensando en… quiza… un trabajo, pero no se de que

- Oh geniecito – dijo Ginny con las manos en la cintura – tu sabes hacer todo! Yo no se hacer nada! Aun y cuando no fueramos a la playa, conseguir un poco de dinero no estaria mal, el que nos mandan papa y mama no es suficiente ni siquiera para las salidas normales que tenemos planeadas

- Lo se – dijo Ron con tristeza – necesito buscar un trabajo

Harry se encogio en el sillón, el afortunadamente no tenia ese problema, y de buena gana hubiera dicho que el pagaba lo de los cuatro, pero ninguno aceptaria, menos Ron. Después de una hora de sugerencias de trabajos Neville aparecio de nuevo, jadeante y sonriente

- Tengo el permiso y tengo la casa! Mi tio dijo que no habia problema si se la regresamos justo como esta! Hermione para convencer a mi abuela le dije que tu serias la encargada de la disciplina y ella acepto

- Que? – dijo Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos – Pero Neville! Sabes que tipo de responsabilidad es esa?

- Si, lo se, pero lo siento, nunca he tenido un cumpleaños con mis verdaderos amigos! Asi que fue un acto de desesperación

Hermione se enternecio, y le toco el brazo para darle su consentimiento. Sermoneo a Harry y Ron para que la ayudaran, Neville fue a avisar a los demas para que se prepararan.

Al dia siguiente Hermione ya tenia un trabajo, les contaba a los demas

- Fui a la escuela, y puse un anuncio de que daria asesorias para la gente que va atrasada con algunas materias, me llovieron lechuzas, empezare en 2 dias, publicare mi horiario después de que pida un aula para las clases. Cobrare 3 galeones por persona a la semana, y por materia, Hay gente que va tan atrasada que sacare un montón de dinero!

- Que bien no? – dijo Ron malhumorado – bueno pues Harry y yo conseguimos un trabajo tambien, con menos categoría por supuesto

- De que? – les pregunto Ginny

- Pintaremos casas – le dijo Harry riendo – en la zona acomodada de sur

- Tu porque trabajaras Harry? No necesitas dinero

- Por solidaridad con Ron – Harry le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda que Ron rechazo refunfuñando – y que hare aquí solo todo el dia?

- Bueno, yo servire café en un restaurant muggle de la calle Oxford

- Ah si ya se cual – dijo Hermione – es popular, y cuanto te pagaran?

- Nada! Puedes creerlo? Dicen que con las propinas sera suficiente, y ademas tendre que usar un estupido uniforme con un delantal verde, VERDE! – dijo con enojo – odio la ropa verde! Si no es en los ojos, no pongas verde delante de mi!

- Te ira bien Ginny! Al final piensa que es por una buena causa: vacaciones en la playa! – dijo Hermione riendo – ah, hace tiempo que no voy a la playa

Solo Hermione conocia la playa, ni Harry, Ron y Ginny la conocian, y estaban ansiosos de hacerlo, Harry consiguió el trabajo con Ron porque penso que necesitaria que lo ayudaran, eran casas muy grandes, y no queria sentirse relegado en la nueva experiencia que todos tendrian.

Los primero dias eran agotadores, Ron y Harry llegaban tan cansados y morenos por el fuerte sol que les daba, Hermione histerica porque algunos de sus alumnos eran tan cabezas duras, nada les entraba, y Ginny llegaba con un monton de monedas pero muy malhumorada

- Todos tratan de… tocarme! Tiran las cucharillas para que yo me agache a recogerlas, hay gente educada claro, pero hay otros que… - hizo un gesto apretando los puños

Harry y Ron fruncieron el entrecejo molestos. Hermione puso una cara escandalizada

- Te juro que a veces – dijo Ginny – me dan ganas de mandarles un hechizo

- Pero no puedes hacer eso! Te costaria una multa por el ministerio!

- Lo se, lo se, solo porque estoy ahorrando para las vacaciones no lo he hecho, pero en fin. Es sabado y no volvere ahí hasta el lunes, me pondre ropa decente y me quitare este horror de uniforme

Hermione rio y dio un sorbo a su taza de café, Ron mordio su panecillo de calabaza, pero Harry sentia la garganta seca, era molesto saber que Ginny era victima de ese acoso en su trabajo.El sabia a lo que Ginny se referia

- Entiendo a Ginny – dijo Ron y Hermione lo miro sorprendida – eso del acoso es horrendo

- Tu como sabes? Acaso te ha acosado alguien?

- Ja! Platicale Harry lo que nos paso ayer

Hermione miro a Harry exigiendo con la mirada el relato

- Estabamos pintando una casa que servia para gimnasio y salon de belleza, porque habia cuartos para masajes y una alberca donde hacian unos ejercicios raros…

- Un spa? – pregunto Hermiona

- No se, pero eso hacian, el caso es que las señoras que iban ahí se pasaban el rato mirandonos a Ron y a mi, y diciendonos lo que ellas consideraban "un halago" – Hermione puso cara de sorpresa

- Y que les decian?

- Pues… cosas vergonzosas como "papacito", "dame una manita pintorcito", "que brazotes"… - termino colorado

Hermione miro los brazos de sus amigos, eran tan delgados como una flauta, quizo reir pero disimulo tosiendo

- Vaya!

- Y – solto Ron enojado – una me pellizco en … el trasero

Harry asintio pesadamente, dijo que Ron se habia puesto mas rojo que nunca

- Malditas viejas! – solto Ginny cuando entro en la cocina – como pueden aprovecharse de dos chicos, solo porque los ven flacos y debiluchos

- Oye! – salto Ron indignado

- Oh por favor! Es cierto – ellos se encogieron de hombros aceptando la verdad – cuidense chicos! No me los vayan a atacar un dia de estos

Hermione estaba muy seria, asintio al comentario de Ginny, se despabilo un poco y siguió tomando su café.

En la noche estaban en los bolos tratando de jugar, Hermione aventaba la bola con las dos manos y siempre se iba por uno de los canales laterales, Ron reia como loco para la furia de Hermione, habia que cubrirse cuando Neville la arrojaba porque siempre se le iba para atrás, Parvati habia llegado con un chico nuevo y no parecian interesados en el juego precisamente. Dean hablaba con Ginny amenamente, Seamus, Lavender y Harry comian un bocadillo. Ginny y Harry no habian vuelto a tocar el tema de su encuentro, solian ser los mismos, solo Harry le habia pedido una disculpa a Ginny por dejarla plantada cuando llego la policia, pero Ginny le dijo que no habia problema, que ella tambien habia estado muy confundida y que no lo culpaba, y Harry se sumo a los celos de Ron cuando le dijo 'afortunadamente estaba con Victor'.

Hermione saludo a mucha gente con la mano, muchos alumnos a los que daba asesoria, y luego se volteaba diciendo con los dientes apretados 'por eso no pasan las materias, deberian estar estudiando'; Ron le decia

- A ti que te importa Hermione, tu solo quitales los galeones y que ellos se las arreglen

Hermione lo miraba reprobatoriamente, pero no decia nada, la tregua con Ron seguia en pie y habian peleado ya muy poco.

Harry trataba, por alguna razón, de hablar mas ronco, Seamus se reia, Ginny se acerco a el y abrio la boca en señal de que queria una mordida del bocadillo de Harry, Harry se lo extendio y ella dio un gran mordisco

- Que hacen? – dijo con la boca llena

- Modales Weasley – dijo Harry rodando los ojos – estoy tratando de hablar mas ronco

- Para que? - trago

- Bueno la otra vez dijiste que Ron y yo eramos unos debiluchos no? Tratamos de parecer un poco menos

- Oh si! Con la voz lo vas a lograr rapidamente – le toco uno de sus brazos – ejercitate muchacho, ya viste a Dean?

- Si – Harry arrugo el entrecejo – y que?

- Hace unos ejercicios que lo inflan

- Si – dijo Lavender mirando en direccion a Dean – eso si lo he notado

- Oh deberias sentirlo, ven – jalo a Lavender del brazo y se la llevo en dirección a Dean

Harry fruncio el entrecejo, y volvio a la platica de Seamus, quiza se estaba alejando demasiado de Ginny, quiza si debio haber una diferencia en la manera de tratarla después del beso, el quizo seguir igual, y penso que ella queria lo mismo porque ella tampoco habia cambiado su manera de comportarse con el, sin embargo el si notaba un cambio en Dean, el se veia mas interesado en ella, no solo como un simple amigo. Quiza debia cambiar.

Salieron de ahí y fueron al caldero chorreante, después de un rato de parloteo, Ginny se sintio sofocada, no aviso a nadie, solo salio a la calle donde le podia dar un poco de aire fresco, estuvo ahí unos minutos hasta que sintio que unas manos le taparon los ojos y que una voz falsamente ronca le dijo al oido "que haces aquí tan sola", Ginny sonrio y dijo "Oh esa voz falsa te sale tan mal", sin abrir los ojos se enredaron el uno en el otro, en ese beso hubo pasión, Ginny asi lo sintio, lo sintio diferente, oyo un ruido muy cerca y se separo para voltear a la puerta del pub, ahí en la puerta estaba Harry parado viendola con los ojos muy abiertos, parecia desilusionado, pero porque Harry estaba parado ahí si ella estaba besandose con el, volteo a ver a quien estaba abrazando y casi empujo a Dean sorprendida

- Lo siento – dijo Harry – no sabia que iba a interrumpir algo

Y Harry entro de nuevo al bar, Ginny se quedo tiesa, sintio como Dean le tomaba del brazo pero ella se solto indignada, porque habia sido tan idiota que no reconocio a Dean, porque Dean habia hablado tan ronco?

- Te pasa algo? – le dijo Dean

- Porque hiciste eso? – pregunto con la boca muy apretada – porque me besas?

- Ginny! tu me estabas besando a mi tambien

- Si, pero… pero porque yo pense que… - se llevo las manos a la cabeza desesperada

Ginny entro seguida por Dean que estaba desorientado, busco a Harry, y estaba sentado al lado de Hermione hablandole muy rapido de algo que parecia casual, mientras Hermione permanecia con la cara serena y como si estuviera pensando. Miraron a Ginny y ella se quedo viendolos suplicante, inmediatamente dejaron de mirarla y siguieron conversando, no habia reproche en su mirada, de hecho no trasmitia nada.

Ginny se acerco temerosa a el, le toco el hombro timidamente

- Puedo hablar contigo Harry?

- Ehhh si

Harry salio detrás de Ginny, su mirada era de curiosidad pero estaba fria

- Oye lo que viste fue una confusion

- Confusion? – pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido – traia los lentes, vi bien, y no tienes que explicarme nada, yo ya sabia que Dean queria volver a ser tu novio

- No es mi novio! – salto Ginny – Solo es mi amigo

- Si claro – dijo Harry con incredulidad – un amigo tal como yo

Harry sabia que el comentario habia estado mal, esperaba una bofetada, pero esta nunca llego, Ginny se veia blanca, habia cruzado los brazos enfadada

- Asi que eso es lo que crees, que me besuqueo con todos los amigos que salgo?

- Eso no es lo yo creo, eso fue lo que vi con Dean

- Pues piensa lo que quieras – agrego altiva – al fin y al cabo tu y yo no somos mas que amigos

- Somos amigos porque tu asi lo quisiste! – apunto Harry – pero al menos hubieras sido honesta y decirme lo de Dean

- Yo no soy novia de Dean! – grito fuera de quicio Ginny

- Eso no fue un impedimento para que me besaras a mi

En tres segundos solamente Harry estuvo lleno de mocos, el hechizo mas famoso de Ginny fue ejecutado excelentemente. Harry buscaba su varita mientras peleaba con los mocos voladores, deshizo el hechizo y se limpio, se lo habia ganado, lo sabia, pero no habia podido contenerse, porque Ginny besaba tambien a Dean? Porque si el sentia que el era el indicado para ella y ella para el? Nadie mas la iba a proteger y a cuidar como el lo haria, ni siquiera Dean que tenia muchas de las caracteristicas que tenia Harry.

Entro de nuevo en el caldero chorreante, fue hacia la mesa y se sento pesadamente con los demas

- Y Ginny? – le pregunto Hermione

- Se fue, discutimos y se fue

- Por lo del beso? – dijo Hermione

- Que beso? – pregunto Ron que se habia incorporado a la platica

- Mira – dijo Hermione antes de que Harry respondiera – mejor vamonos de aquí y hablamos mas tranquilos

Se despidieron de todos alegando que Ginny se habia sentido mal y que irian a ver que tenia, nadie les creyo pero no dijeron nada.

Cuando estuvieron fuera y caminaron unos metro Harry le conto a Ron lo que habia pasado en la cita con Ginny, y el contraste que vio ahora, igual que en sexto, Ron preferia a Harry que a Dean, Hermione estaba segura de que algo no andaba bien, pero Harry insistia en su version porque decia 'pero yo la vi, yo la vi'

- Habla con ella Hermione – insitia Harry

- No serviria de nada – insistia Hermione cansinamente – porque aunque ella me dijera algo yo no te diria nada a ti

- Que mala amiga Hermione – le reprocho Ron

- Y ademas, Ginny quiso explicarle a Harry pero el lo quiso escuchar nada, entonces no se porque ahora insiste en querer saber, deberias preguntarle tu

- Estaba ya muy enojada al final! Me lanzo un hechizo

- Harry, estaba enojada porque no la dejaste hablar

- Es que yo la vi! – decir Harry fuertemente

- Entonces que es lo que quieres saber? – le dijo con las manos en las caderas – si tu los vistes cual es la duda que te queda eh? No quieres salir de tu terquedad, lo que deberias hacer es pedirle perdon y ya

Ron siguió alegando con Hermione. Llegaron a la casa, ahí estaba Ginny sentada en el sofa, con muy mala cara, viendo la televisión.

- Eeeehhh Ron vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí – dijo Hermione

- Bien, bien

- No es necesario que se vayan chicos, es mas insisto, quedense – dijo Ginny

- Oye Ginny – dijo Ron fingiendo molestia – estaba planeando besuquearme un rato con Hermione, asi que si nos permites, queremos estar solos

Hermione se puso rosa y salio diciendo adios con la mano, Ron le paso el brazo por el hombro y en toda la caminata no la solto.

Cuando la puerta se cerro se hizo un silencio incomodo entre Harry y Ginny, Harry trato de romperlo diciendo

- Si claro, ojala que fueran a besuquearse como ellos dicen…

Ginny no le contesto, pero asintio sin mirarlo, Harry se desplomo

- Oye Ginny – trato de tocarle el brazo pero ella lo quito con violencia sin dejar de mirar el televisor – mira lo siento, no debi hablarte asi. No tengo nada que reclamarte, vamos Ginny, no quiero que estes enojada conmigo

Ginny no lo miro, ni le contesto

- Oye estaba celoso ok? – exploto Harry – Porque tu parecias haberlo disfrutado tanto…

- Celoso de que?

- Pues celoso de Dean! Que tiene el de especial? Es decir, si, esta todo inflado y eso que? No sabia que esos eran tus gustos, pero en fin, el no sabra cuidarte como yo!

- Yo no quiero otro hermano celoso!

- No te celo como hermano! Y si una de tus excusas era de que vivo contigo y es complicado asi, entonces mira como lo soluciono!

Harry se fue rápido a su habitación, Ginny se quedo estupefacta, lo siguió corriendo, Harry metia todo a su baul

- Que estas haciendo?

- Me voy!

- Harry… no… mira esta bien, disculpa aceptada

- Gracias, pero como quiera me voy, yo lo quiero es estar contigo, y viviendo juntos es complicado, pues entonces yo me cambio de departamento y ya! Hago algo por nosotros sabes? Lo hago por ti! – la apunto

- Pero Harry… yo no quiero que te vayas…

- No, pero no me aceptaras mientras vivamos juntos, asi que adios! – Harry tomo su baúl - Gracias por la hospitalidad, ya le dire a Hermione tambien, luego vendre por Ron

- Harry, no vas a conseguir donde quedarte ahorita – suplicaba Ginny preocupada

- Empezare a usar los privilegios que me da ser Harry Potter!

Harry salio con su baúl arrastrando tras el, Ginny lo seguia sabiendo que no importaba que dijera Harry como quiera se iria, antes de abrir la puerta, Harry se volvio hacia Ginny, se veia mas sereno

- Me perdonas por lo que te dije hace rato?

- Si – dijo Ginny con un nudo en la garganta

- No te preocupes – la abrazo con un solo brazo – de verdad que esto lo hago por ti, para convencerte – Ginny asintio – bueno… adios, los veo mañana para decirles que paso

Harry se adelanto y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta detrás de el, Ginny le dijo

- Lo bese porque pense que eras tu!

- Que? – Harry se detuvo y la miro

- Yo lo bese porque pense que eras tu! El me tapo los ojos y hablo con una voz ronca fingida como la tuya, y yo lo bese porque pense que seguias haciendo al idiota con eso

Harry asintio sonriendole, y se despidio de nuevo, cerro la puerta y Ginny se quedo parada ahí, sin saber que hacer, no supo cuando tiempo.

- Tu crees que se arreglen? – pregunto Hermione mientras caminada abrazada amistosamente de Ron

- Si – dijo despreocupado – Harry le pedira perdon, Ginny le gritara algunas cosas y entonces lo perdonara, porque… a quien queremos engañar? Ellos dos no pueden vivir uno sin el otro

- Pues si… eso espero

- Como te has sentido ahora que no esta Krum aquí? Te hace falta?

- Mmmh… lo extraño como amigo, pero nada mas

- Como amigo? Yo pense que eran novios!

- No somos novios – dijo Hermione mirando hacia otro lado y noto que Ron se detuvo

- Tu me dijiste eso! – la acuso Ron

- Si! pero porque me sacaste de quicio… aunque si soy honesta contigo … si llegamos a besarnos alguna vez mientras estuvo aquí

Ron bufo molesto

- Porque si no eres su novia tienes que andar besuqueandote con el?

- Ron no seas hipócrita

- Piensa en tu reputación!

- Oh por favor, todo el mundo lo hace, tu piensa en la reputación de Lavender!

- De que hablas?

- Hipócrita! Lo sabes muy bien, yo tambien lo se

- Acaso tu sientes algo por el? – pregunto con el ceño arrugado

- Tu por ella? – exigio

- Hermione! – demando que le contestara la pregunta con un tono de advertencia

- Ron!

Se quedaron mirandose, exigiendose que respondieran

- Yo no – dijo finalmente Ron – tu?

- No

Se le quedo viendo, a veces abria la boca pero no decia nada, asi estuvieron 5 minutos, con la cabeza agachada uno frente al otro. Finalmente Hermione dijo exasperada

- Oh por Merlin Ron, solo hazlo!

Y ahí, finalmente, después de todos los años que tenían de conocerse, Ron la atrajo hacia el y la beso.

* * *

Finalmente no? Me voy a dar un tiro si estos dos no se besan en el séptimo libro, ya me estan desesperando un poco! Bueno aqui les dejo esta capitulo, muchas gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de enviarme sus comentarios, ojala sigan asi y ojala muchos mas se les unan. Besos!


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

Cuando Ron y Hermione entraron de nuevo al departamento, vieron que Ginny seguia sentada frente al televisor

- Y Harry? – le pregunto Hermione

- Se fue

- A donde? – le pregunto Ron

- Se mudo

- QUE? Como que se mudo? – dijo Ron

- Ginny que paso? – pregunto Hermione sentandose a su lado

- Nada – dijo sonriendo – solo se mudo, dijo que ya era hora

- Pero pelearon o que paso?

- Si – dijo con gravedad – al principio, pero después quedamos como siempre, y creo que ahorita estamos muy bien

- Pero entonces porque se fue?

Ginny se quedo seria un momento, le devolvio una mirada que sonreia y le dijo

- Porque quiere estar conmigo

Ron estuvo alegando un rato que eso era lo mas estúpido que habia oido, que para que se iba si queria estar con ella. Pero Hermione entendio perfectamente a lo que se referia. Finalmente Ron se fue a dormir y las dejo solas.

- Estas bien Ginny?

- Supongo que si, me siento un poco noqueada pero es todo, paso muy rápido – luego agrego en tono de burla – y… tu y mi hermano se besuquearon a gusto?

Hermione se le quedo mirando y asintio sonriendo

- Oh mientes! – le dijo Ginny

- No – dijo seria

- Como paso? – dijo Ginny muy sorprendida

- Pues, solo se dio.

- Y? – Ginny la miraba expectante

- Fue… fue – penso un poco – estupendo. No habia experimentado eso… fue como si… - penso de nuevo – no, no puedo explicarlo. El sabor fue… - nego con la cabeza sonriente

- Oh eso no me lo digas! Recuerda que es mi hermano, bueno pero en que quedaron?

- Pues… en nada, es decir, nos quedamos ahí un rato, ya sabes…

- Besuqueandose….

- Bueno si, - luego dijo con decepción – pero entonces un gato salto al sweter de Ron y Ron empezo a tratar de quitarselo dando vueltas como loco y gritando, pero el gato mas se aferraba a el, cuando por fin el gato se fue, nos quedamos riendo un rato y… nos regresamos para el departamento - concluyo

- Y tu que esperabas? – pregunto ansiosa

- Pues… no se – dijo confundida – supongo que si se va con Harry todo seria mas facil

- Sientes lo mismo con el que con Krum?

- Claro que no! Con Victor es mas… entretenido, es solo por diversión, con Ron fue…. – se quedo pensando un poco y sonrio – Porque lo estaba esperando desde hace tiempo y creeme, tu hermano no me defraudo

Ginny se tapo la boca sonriendo y se dirigieron al dormitorio.

En el asado al dia siguiente en la Madriguera Harry se presento como si nada, y les dijo que se habia quedado en el Caldero Chorreante, pero que Tom le dijo que su prima lejana acababa de dejar su departamento en la universidad, veria si estaba todavía desocupado y si era así, recomendaria a Harry.

Hermione le insistia con apremio

- Pero Harry mientras puedes quedarte con nosotros. No se porque te fuiste…

- Si hombre – decia Ron – que voy a hacer yo solo con estas dos? No me alcanza para vigilarlas

- Oh gracias hermano, por favor Harry no vuelvas – decia Ginny con sarcasmo – y llevate a Ron

Harry se rio, pero Hermione y Ron la vieron con el ceño fruncido, Ginny se sento con altivez y se le quedo viendo a Ron burlonamente

- A ver Ron, cuentanos, lograste pasar a segunda base con Hermione ayer?

Hermione se le quedo viendo amenazadoramente a Ginny mientras se sonrojaba, Harry se rio y miro tambien a Ron burlonamente

- Oh callense! – dijo Ron volteando a otro lado – y no se los diria si fuese cierto

Harry y Ginny aullaron. Hermione se levanto molesta¿Por qué Ginny habia tenido que preguntar eso¿Porque Ron no lo acepto?

Camino hacia la cocina y se enfrasco en un platica con la señora Weasley acerca de los problemas de obediencia de sus hijos.

- Quiza es hora de que mis niños tenga una novia, una mujer a la que si obedezcan! Que los lleve por el buen camino. – decia Molly con ahínco – Pero entonces pienso que son muy chicos, y tampoco quiero que lleguen a cometer la locura de comprometerse tan jóvenes y tan inmaduros. Te dire que el hecho de que Ron haya conseguido un trabajo me sorprende mucho, siento que esta madurando – decia soñadora – y claro que seria de buena ayuda que quiera pagarse algunas clases en la universidad

- Las cosas con Fleur han mejorado? – dijo tratando de cambiar de tema, ya que al parecer Molly no sabia para que utilizarian el dinero sus hijos

- Oh si! – dijo alegre – aunque a veces sigue siendo un poco molesta, y muchas veces esta incomoda por su estado y entonces se pone de mal humor, en fin, genes de veela. Bill ha tenido paciencia claro, pero ya sabes… su condicion… - djio triste – a veces enfurece como un animal y entonces Fleur se tranquiliza

- Haran una fiesta de bebes? Para reunir cosas?

- Oh si! Pero mas adelante, claro que estas invitada, tambien invitare a Luna Lovegood, su padre vive cerca de aquí y seria descortes no invitarla, aunque no creo que a Fleur le agrade mucho la idea pero… - se encogio de hombros

Salieron a comer al aire libre, durante la sobremesa en donde todos platicaban en una ruidosa charla, Ron sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia y con total naturalidad paso el brazo por encima de la silla de Hermione, que tomo el gesto con un pequeño escalofrio. Ginny sin darse cuenta tambien se recargo un poco en Harry. Molly lo noto y se les quedo viendo con ternura

- Oh ustedes se ven maravillosos! No se porque no volvieron a ser novios

- Mamá! – dijo Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos y los dientes apretados

- Y ustedes – dijo dirigiendose a Ron y Hermione – oh Ronnie! Eso es exactamente lo que tu necesitas, a alguien con Hermione para enderezarte

- Yo no estoy chueco! – dijo indignado

- De la cabeza si! – dijo Molly en voz alta – Es obvio que la tienes mal porque no le has pedido que sea tu novia!

- Dejalo querida – dijo apaciguador Arthur – lo estas avergonzando

Y era cierto, Ron estaba completamente rojo, Hermione no miraba a nadie, miraba hacia fuera del jardin, como si no estuviera escuchando la conversación con una expresión impasible.

Al aparecer de nuevo en su departamento Ginny se fue a dormir inmediatamente alegando que estaba demasiado cansada y que al día siguiente tendría que volver a ponerse su tonto uniforme verde. Entre Hermione y Ron se hizo un silencio, por fin, Hermione lo rompio

- Bueno Ron, yo tambien me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que dar clases

- Hasta mañana – dijo Ron

Hermione camino a su dormitorio pero Ron le dijo

- Nadie tiene porque enterarse… - ella se volvio a verlo – lo de ayer, lo de nosotros, por eso no acepte que te habia besado, eso no es asunto de ellos

- Ok – dijo asintiendo tranquilamente – tienes razon. Que descanses – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

- Tu igual – le devolvio la sonrisa

Al día siguiente Ron llego del trabajo muy emocionado y poniendo un monton de dinero sobre la mesa, Ginny se le quedo viendo asombrada y Hermione le dijo acusadoramente

- De donde sacaste ese dinero Ronald?

- Pues lo gane – dijo sonriendo – dejaremos de pintar casas!

- Y que haran? – dijo Ginny

- Reparemos televisores y neveras… y esas cosas!

- Ustedes no saben nada de eso – dijo Hermione poniendo sus manos en las caderas

- Eso no nos impide poder repararlas. Les contare, como hizo tanto calor le pedimos a una señora un vaso de agua, pero cuando nos la trajo estaba tan caliente como el ambiente, y nos dice 'perdon pero es que la nevera no funciona' y yo pense, con dos o tres patadas la arreglo asi que le dije que la revisaria, la estuve checando pero no encontre nada relevante en ello, entonces cuando la señora se perdio de vista solo agite mi varita y dije 'Reparo' y la cosa esa funciono, la señora quedo encantada y dijo que tenia una televisor y otro cachivache inservible por ahí, entonces hice lo mismo y me dio todo este dinero porque ella dijo que yo le ahorre un montón. Y que me iba a recomendar con sus amigas!

Las dos se quedaron con la boca abierta, sin duda era una de las mejores ideas de Ron pero aun asi era incorrecto, según Hermione claro esta

- Ronald no puedes ir por ahí engañando a la gente!

- Yo no la engaño!

- Claro que si! No sabes nada de esas cosas y les dices que si!

- Yo no dije eso – dijo indignado – yo les digo que las puedo reparar, y de que puedo puedo, yo no les digo que se de esas cosas

Hermione se quedo pasmado y dijo muy elocuente

- Pues sera lo que quieras pero no me parece correcto

- Si claro, te molesta que con menos esfuerzo vaya a ganar lo mismo que tu!

- Claro que no! Como puedes pensar eso? Como puedes creer que quiero algo malo para ti? – le grito ofendida

- Pues no demuestras lo contrario o si? – dijo con furia

Ginny los miraba como si viera un partido de tenis. Hermione parecia un gato, el pelo se le esponjaba cuando se enojaba. Ron parecia ofendido e indignado ante el escepticismo de ella. Se quedaron viendo un poco mas, hasta que Ron tomo de mala gana su dinero y se fue a su habitación dando un portazo.

A los pocos dias Harry se habia quedado con el departamento cerca de la universidad y Ron se habia mudado con el inmediatamente, quedaba solo a 10 minutos caminando del departamento de las chicas. Ron se despidio de Hermione cortante y formal, Hermione le contesto de la misma manera; pero en cuanto Ron se desaparecio Ginny escucho el portazo de la puerta de la recamara y un fuerte sollozo. Cuando Ron aparecio en la sala del nuevo departamento Harry vio que Ron dio una fuerte patada a su baúl.

Ginny toco timidamente a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, que todavía tenia las cosas de las dos, entro y Hermione ya no lloraba pero tenia las marcas en la cara de que hacia solo unos segundo habia parado. Ginny se le acerco

- Estas bien?

Hermione nego con la cabeza y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

- Ya se volveran a hablar…. Ya veras… no te desanimes tanto

Hermione rodo los ojos exasperada, se paro y dijo

- Porque? Porque cree que siempre le deseo lo peor? Que no se da cuenta…

- No creo que piense que le deseas lo mejor… simplemente ustedes siempre encuentran algo en el otro para criticar

- A mi el dinero no me importaba! A mi me da igual si yo obtenia mas o menos que cualquiera! El es el unico que le da esa importancia al estupido dinero! Lo primero que penso de Víctor cuando le ofrecio articulo de quiditch fue que lo estaba humillando por ofrecérselos a bajo precio!

- Hermione tu lo conoces… - dijo Ginny sonando resignada – tu sabes que el siempre fue humillados… fuimos humillados por ser pobres

- Lo se! Pero yo nunca me he fijado en el dinero!

- Lo se Hermione – dijo pesadamente – mira, Ron volvera, dejaron su videojuego… y tendras la oportunidad de hablar con el y aclarar las cosas…

- Me huyo todo el tiempo! Llegaba yo y el se iba, salia yo y el ya se habia ido… a que hora hablaba con el?

Ginny se le quedo mirando compasiva, se quedaron un rato en silencio, Hermione se despabilo y le pregunto

- Has hablado con Harry?

- No, supongo que anduvo muy ocupado arreglando lo del departamento – se encogio de hombros

- Siguió pintando casas?

- Si, le esta afectando un poco el sol, se ve un poco mas moreno

- Es eso tan malo?

- Claro que no! – dijo Ginny riendo – pero si le afecta porque se quema la piel

- Tendras que ponerle mucho bronceador en la playa – le dijo guiñandole un ojo

De solo pensarlo a Ginny le temblaron un poco las manos.

Ron toco de mala gana la puerta del departamento de Hermione, mientras Harry detrás de el lo apuraba, Hermione abrio y a Ron se le revolco el estomago

- Hola

- Ah hola, pasen

Traia el cabello desordenado en una coleta, pero a Ron le gusto mucho

- Vinimos porque Ron aquí dejo el videojuego – dijo Harry

- Si lo se, lo guarde

Hermione saco de un taburete el dichoso juego, muy bien guardado y limpio.

- Aquí tienen

- Gracias

Se quedaron en silencio y Harry le dio un codazo a Ron, Ron le renego en silencio pero hizo lo que tenia que hacer

- Lo siento – dijeron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo

Los tres se rieron nerviosos, y el ambiente se relajo un poco

- Que les costaba? – dijo Harry ceñudo

Ron abrio la boca, pero en eso Ginny entro como un rayo furioso, decia maldiciones y pateaba lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, Hermione le dijo

- Que te pasa?

- Me despidieron! – grito

- Pero porque? – decia Hermione preocupada, Harry y Ron la seguian con una ceñuda mirada

- Porque golpee a un cliente!

- Oh Ginny!

- No fue mi culpa! El muy imbecil me palmo el trasero y le di con la bandeja en la cabeza rompiendo las tazas y platos que llevaba en ella, y tuve que pagarlas! Me he quedado con la mitad de mis ahorros, que eran pocos, y sin trabajo!

- Te palmo el trasero? – decia Harry furioso – Lo alcanzare, y lo voy a matar

- Oh y a ti – le dijo a Harry llena de rabia – ni te he contado la "mejor parte". Era tu estupido y cerdo primo!

Algo estallo en el cerebro de Harry, Ron se veia muy colorado, estaba furioso, pero de Harry pudieron haber salido lagrimas de coraje, tantos años aguantando a Dudley, tanto años que lo humillo, y luego viene y tratar de hacer lo mismo con la persona a la que Harry quiso, quiere tanto, que nunca se atrevio a arriesgarla de ninguna manera. Sentia que la sangre le hervia.

- Yo se donde encontrarlo – dijo apretando los dientes

Harry salio furioso con Ginny siguiendolo rapidamente, aparentemente iban a matarlo entre los dos, Hermione miro hacia Ron que parecia dispuesto a unirse a la masacre, pero le agarro el brazo y le dijo preocupada

- No Ron, por favor, no puedo sola contra ellos, tienes que tratar de calmar a Harry

- Estas bromeando verdad? – le dijo enojado

- Por favor Ron, no vale la pena, por favor, el cerdo… digo Dudley puede ser mucho peor

Ron se le quedo viendo un momento incredulo, pero Hermione le suplicaba con la mirada que ayudara a calmar la situación, dejo su orgullo a un lado, y entendio que quiza Hermione, como todas las anteriores veces, tenia la razón. Le tomo la mano y fueron corriendo siguiendolos.

Harry y Ginny caminaban muy aprisa, con Ron y Hermione, que daba tropezones, detrás de ellos. Hermione trataba de calmar los animos pero Harry y Ginny maldecian y aceleraban el paso, caminaron mucho, pero solo ella sintio cansancio, dieron vuelta en una calle y entonces vieron el parque, donde Dudley y sus amigos siempre se reunian para diferentes actos de vandalismo. A lo lejos Dudley sobresalia por su gran tamaño

- Nunca pense que volveria por estos rumbos… - dijo Harry con amargura

Ginny parecio no escucharlo, se adelanto y se dirigio directo hacia Dudley, los demas la siguieron. Dudley vio a Ginny acercarse y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su regordeta cara, apunto a Ginny con la barbilla y todos sus amigos aullaron

- Vienes por mas pelirroja?

Ginny se detuvo a pocos metros de el, y le apunto con la varita, los demas se rieron pero Dudley palidecio de miedo, y entonces lo vio, al chico que vivio tantos años con el y a quien mas humillo en la vida.

- Que vas a hacer con eso preciosa? Aventarnoslo? – se burlo uno

Ginny lo apunto y el chico sintio que algo le presionaba sus partes nobles, cayo de rodillas al piso y tenia un gesto de intenso dolor, ella miro a los demas y les dijo amenazadoramente

- Creanme, no querran meterse ustedes conmigo y correr con la suerte de ese

Los chicos la miraron, como si no quisieran creerle, pero el primo de Harry les hizo una seña y les dijo que se fueran.

- Tu que haces aquí? – le dijo Dudley a Harry – Porque traes aquí a los fenómenos de tus amigos?

Hermione tomo fuertemente del brazo a Ron, que parecia querer lanzarse sobre el. Y Ginny le lanzo el mismo hechizo que al otro chico, a Dudley se le salieron las lagrimas de los ojos.

- Sueltalo Ginny, de este me encargo yo

Ginny quito el hechizo y Dudley se levanto como pudo, sudoroso y con una expresión de terror en la cara.

- A que viniste? – le escupio

- Pidele una disculpa a ella – le exigio Harry – o tendre que hechizarte. O lo que me daria mas gusto: te partire la cara!

- Tu a mi? No me hagas reir!

- Pidesela!

- No lo hare nunca! Las chicas como ella para eso sirven!

Esta vez quien se adelanto fue Hermione, hizo un complicado movimiento con la varita y convirtió a Dudley en una guapa chica, con ropa muy pequeña y sexy

- Que haces maldita fenómeno? – exclamo Dudley horrizado

- Darte una sopa de tu propio chocolate imbécil! Algo que debieron hacer tus padres hace mucho tiempo. Ahí vienen tus amigos, disfruta el acoso! – le dijo maliciosamente

Hermione les indico que se fueran, dejando a Dudley en un parque solitario rodeado por sus amigos, quienes al ver a tan guapa chica lo acosaron y le palmaron el trasero tantas veces mientras iba por las calles hacia su casa que finalmente Dudley aprendio su lección.

- Si el ministerio se entera… - decia Hermione preocupada cuando iban camino a casa

- Si el ministerio se entera – decia Ron – le dire a mi papá lo que tu primo, Harry, le hizo a mi hermana y seguro que papá lo hechiza y luego hara un montón de papeleo para arreglarlo

- Que quiso decir el imbecil con que "una chica como yo"?

- Es un idiota Ginny! – decia Harry furioso – mis tios no lo educaron bien y por eso cree que toda la gente esta ahí para su placer personal

- Gracias chicos – decia Ginny – pero la verdad es que me hubiera gustado darle una patada en los…

- No hubieramos metido en mas problemas Ginny… - le decia Hermione

- Yo queria romperle el alma Hermione! – le decia Harry

- No – decia rotundamente – si la policia nos veia peleando, entonces se los llevaria y tendriamos que pagar una multa, y dinero, no es precisamente lo que nos sobra en estos momentos

- Olvidandonos por un momento que nos vengamos del cerdo ese – dijo Ginny – queda mi asunto de dinero…

- No te preocupes Ginny – dijo Ron – he juntando un montón, te dare parte de eso… pero me lo vas a pagar eh!

- Oh gracias Ronnie! – Ginny se colgo del cuello de Ron feliz y Ron con un gesto de fastidio se la quito de encima – prometo que te pagare todo!

Días después se preparaban, todos afuera de la casa de Neville esperando por el, tomarian el autobús noctambulo para llegar finalmente a la playa, a unas merecidas vacaciones de tres días, algo, que era totalmente nuevo para Harry.

* * *

Aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron review en el capitulo anterior, de verdad se los agradezco. y espero que me sigan dejando.

Saludos y besos!


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

Salieron expulsados (literalmente) del autobús noctambulo, con Ron quedando debajo de todos. El autobús se retiro velozmente y todos se fueron levantando poco a poco hasta que vieron a un Ron que trataba de tragar aire, asi como tragaba comida. Vieron la casa a lo lejos, tenian que subir una colina y en lo alto estaba la acogeadora casa, tendrian un poco de playa privada y mucho sol. Se aparecieron, Neville tardo un buen rato, por lo que como era el que traia la contraseña de la puerta lo esperaron todos fuera.

Ginny dejo su mochila en el suelo y rodeo la casa para asomarse por las ventanas, no se veia muy fina, pero no le faltaba nada y se notaba que era comoda. Alguien se paro junto a ella y se asomo tambien

- Es genial – dijo Harry con asombro

- Lo se, esto estara estupendo

- Sabes nadar?

- Un poco, pero no soy experta, tu?

- Muy poco… nunca estuve en clases de natación

- Mmmhh creo que muy pocos aquí estuvimos en clases de natación Harry – le sonrio mientras le volteaba los ojos – no creo que tengas que sentirte mal por eso, quiza la unica que tomo es Hermione… y Dean

- Oh si! Dean tratara de enseñarte a nadar bien – dijo con sarcasmo – me imagino que es lo que te prometio

Ella giro los ojos al cielo y nego con la cabeza, pero no le contesto. Regresaron juntos con los demas, Neville acaba de aparecer y ya esta diciendo la contraseña. Entraron apresurados para escoger la mejor habitación. Ginny, Hermione y Luna tomaron una habitación blanca y austera en su decoración, pero no les importo ya que no estarian ahí.

Ron salio corriendo con su traje de baño y su toalla al cuello hacia la playa, apenas toco el agua Ron se lanzo de panza hacia el mar, pero todavía le faltaba mucho para que hubiera profundidad, cayo de boca contra la arena mojada mientras los que venian detrás de el rieron con ganas, Hermione rio negando con la cabeza.

- Vamos Ron, primero el bloqueador, eres pelirrojo y eres muy sensible al sol

Ron se levanto de malas pulgas y se puso el bloqueador con impaciencia por regresar a la playa. Aparecieron unas cuantas sombrillas y sillas de playa, hieleras con cerveza, agua y jugos. Y otra con bocadillos como sándwiches y comida chatarra.

Estuvieron chapoteando un rato, jugando voleibol, nadaron, riendose todo el tiempo, Ginny se seco con una toalla, y se sento bajo una gran sombrilla de colores en una comoda silla, busco una cerveza helada y tomo un sándwich. Harry se sento al lado de ella, comiendo lo mismo

- No podras meterte al agua en una hora, lo sabias?

- Si – dijo indignada – no sere un muggle, pero se ese tipo de cosas.

- Te ves un poco incomoda – dijo Harry viendo que Ginny se retorcia un poco sentada

- Es que… no me imaginaba que la arena fuera tan latosa, de haber sabido que puede llegar a tantos lugares…

Harry se rio, si, a el le habia pasado lo mismo.

- Hermione parece un pececito verdad? No sabia que nadara tan bien – dijo Ginny

- Lo se. Ron ha estado tratando de que lo enseñe a nadar, y creo que al menos puede chapotear un poco

Se voltearon hacia donde estaban Ron y Hermione, jugaban a hecharse agua con las manos uno al otro, rápidamente Hermione perdio su pelea, pues Ron aventaba el agua muy rápido y pronto ella tuvo que volverse, Ron dejo de aventarle agua y se acerco a ella para cargarla bien alto, mientras ella soltaba un grito de sorpresa alegre y el la dejaba caer fuertemente en el mar a un metro de donde estaban mientras ella soltaba un grito ensordecedor.

- Parece que se divierten eh? – dijo Ginny levantando una ceja ironicamente

- Si, eso parece – dijo Harry sonriendo – es mejor eso que verlos peleando

- Eso que ni que, te entierro en la arena?

- Ok – dijo alegre

Fueron hacia la arena y Harry se tendio, Ginny divertida le aventaba un monton de arena cuidando de no darle en los ojos, finalmente Harry quedo completamente enterrado y Ginny puso una pajilla de la cerveza de Harry a su boca para que se refrescara.

- Te voy a quitar los lentes, no vaya a ser que con el sol te hagas un agujero en la cara – le dijo riendo

- Ja – ja – dijo Harry sarcastico – que graciosa, hoy derrochas ingenio

Ginny le saco la lengua y se fue corriendo para meterse de nuevo al mar mientras Harry le gritaba desesperadamente.

Luna desenterro a Harry a la media hora de que Ginny se fue, Harry se dirigio hacia Ginny que le lanzo una sonrisa inocente, y todo lo que Harry pensaba reclamarle se fue de su cabeza, le sonrio tontamente mientras Ginny le ofrecia una botella de agua

- Oh Harry! – lo abrazo amistosamente – lo siento, me olvide

- No te preocupes Ginny

El cuerpo de Harry estaba bronceado uniformemente pero su cara estaba muy roja debido a la última media hora. Ginny se acerco a Hermione que comia un sándwich alejada del grupo

- Eres mala – le dijo Hermione – sabes a lo que me refiero

- Claro, claro, yo no soy tu

- Que quieres decir? – le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

- Oh nada! Fue muy amable de tu parte enseñar a Ron a chapotear y de jugar con el… gracias por entretener a mi hermano amiguita, espero que no hayas aburrido – le dijo cinicamente – aunque a decir verdad, parecias contenta tu tambien…

- Oh calla! – le dijo ella en un tono de fastidio – si nos peleamos porque nos peleamos, si no nos peleamos porque la pasamos bien? Quien los entiende?

- Seguro que nosotros no! – hizo una pausa – bueno y ustedes como van? Se ven felices Hermione – lo dijo sincera

Ella le sonrio, pero no le dijo nada, porque en eso Neville llego y les dijo que si les apetecia hacer una fogata. Recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la casa para quitarse el agua salada del cuerpo,

Ginny ya bañada y cambiada se dejo caer al lado de Dean, que veia televisión en la sala, Dean le ofrecio patatas fritas de una bolsa pero ella las rechazo con un movimiento de su mano.

- Hoy he comido demasiado, y espero cenar… no quiero engordar

- No seas ridícula! – le dijo Dean – estas flaquisima! Tu y Hermione deberian de comer un poco mas

- Hermione esta así porque se estreso mucho con los exámenes finales, y todavía no se ha recuperado, aunque por como la vi hoy, parece que quiere aumentar en este fin de semana todo lo que perdio – dijo levantando la ceja

Dean se rio y miro hacia donde estaba Hermione, compartiendo un gran sandwich con Harry, mientras que Ron se comia uno para el solo. Llenaron las hieleras y las encantaron para llevarselas levitando hasta la playa, una vez ahi, recogieron ramas y la mayoria queria tratar de prender el fuego a lo muggle, pero cuando Seamus se desespero, saco su varita y con un hechizo prendio un gran fuego, le encantaba el fuego. La noche estaba fresca y olia mucho a mar, se escuchaban los cantos de las diferentes aves que se posaban en palmeras, pero poco a poco fueron opacadas por las distintas pláticas. Hermione habia llevado un radio y tenian una movida música de fondo, Luna trataba de enseñarle a Neville a bailar, o al menos eso parecía, porque el modo en que Luna se movia no era precisamente ritmico, sino mas bien un poco primitivo.

- Hicieron un juego en donde a cada uno le correspondia contestar una pregunta, bastante indiscreta, de sus compañeros

- A ver Harry – decia Parvati – cuando, por fin, eligiras una novia? Es que la gente que sabe que somos amigas tuyas (señalo a las chicas) somos acosadas por un montón de locas!

- Cuando ella, - dijo Harry sonriendo – quien ya sabe a quien me refiero, me diga que si

Todos hicieron un ruido que sono a aullido, incluso Ginny participo en el aunque solo para disimular su sonrojo, Lavender se inclino hacia adelante y le dijo

- Quien es? Quien es?

- Oh no! Es una pregunta solamente y ya la conteste

Todos protestaron pero nadie insistio, sabian que si las reglas cambiaban para Harry cambiaban para todos. La siguiente pregunta la hizo Neville

- A ver Ron, si pudieras decirle a la chica que te gusta algo, ahorita, que le dirias?

Todos rieron y miraron expectantes a Ron, Hermione le sonreia, Ron se aclaro la garganta y dijo

- Pasame una cerveza – evidentemente aguantandose las ganas de reir

Los chicos soltaron una tremenda carcajada pero las chicas lo miraron ceñudas

- Que insensible eres! – le espeto Ginny

- Eres un cerdo! – le dijo Parvati

- Nunca cambiaste Won-won – le dijo Lavender con los brazos cruzados y negando con la cabeza

- Ten – le dijo Hermione arrojandole una cerveza por encima de un grupo de cabezas

- Oooooh! – dijo Harry con sorna – o sea que la chica que le gusta eres tu Hermione…

- Oh callate Harry – dijo Ron – o quieres que diga aquí enfrente de todos que quieres ser mi cuñado de nuevo?

Harry se puso rojo al igual que Ginny, se oyeron risitas y entonces Lavender dijo con mucha altivez

- Oh Won Won dinos algo que no sepamos

- Queriamos sacarselo por las buenas – dijo Parvati – pero ha sido tu mejor amigo quien nos lo dijo….

- Oh Callate Parvati! – le dijo Ginny molesta – Que también es bastante obvio que a veces tratas de pasar todo el tiempo posible con Seamus!

Seamus la vio sorprendido, pero se despabilo y le guiño un ojo a Parvati cinicamente, ella le dirigio una horrenda mirada de incredulidad y le dijo

- En tus sueños Finigan!

- Bueno, bueno – dijo Neville tranquilamente antes de que Seamus le contestara a Parvati – no vinimos a pelearnos, dejemos este juego estúpido

- Oh si claro! – le dijo Hermione – ya quisieras Neville! Eres el único que falta y… yo hare la pregunta

- Oh Hermione por favor…

- Shh! Platicanos tu experiencia en la carcel…

Los chicos se hicieron hacia delante para escuchar y Neville se dejo caer en un tronco derrotado, relatandoles una divertida historia de pánico y forcejeos.

Las horas pasaron y poco a poco cada uno fue yendo a dormir, al final solo se quedaron Ginny y Harry frente al fuego, sentados juntos

- No tienes frio? – le dijo Harry titubeante

- No, gracias por preguntar – le dijo sonriendo

Harry maldijo para sus adentros, sabia que Ginny se habia dado cuenta del viejo truco pasado de moda que queria usar

- Bueno… y de verdad es cierto lo de que dijiste de Parvati y Seamus? Porque yo no lo habia notado…

- Oh claro que no! – hizo un gesto con la mano quitandole importancia – pero ya conoces a Seamus, la acosara y acosara hasta que se harte, solo queria una pequeña venganza para Parvati por molestarte

Harry rio, era cierto, Seamus no dejaria en paz a Parvati en un buen tiempo.

- Siempre estan chismeando – continuo Ginny – ella y Lavender, son tan tontas! Pero claro eso es lo que les gusta a los chicos, una tontita que se ria de todos sus chistes y comentarios estúpidos, y si a eso le agregas que son unas besuconas pues … ya te imaginaras. Por eso son un éxito!

- Deja de quejarte, ni que se hubieran besado con un novio tuyo!

- Es que, que les importa! – dijo furiosa – seguro que te andan buscando una novia, alguna de sus otras tontas amiguitas…

- Y eso que? – dijo extrañado – no me interesa ninguna de sus tontas amiguitas, o de sus inteligentes amiguitas tampoco

- Ja!

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, no tenia caso discutir con Ginny cuando era obvio lo que estaba buscando

- Que quieres que te diga Gin?

- Nada – dijo exaltada – de que hablas?

Harry se paro, y rodeo despacio la casi inexistible fogata que antes habia ardido poderosamente, se metio las manos en los bolsillos y se paro frente a ella con la fogata entre los dos mirandola

- Parece que te has olvidado de la razón por la que me mude…

- No me he olvidado – dijo reuyendo su mirada

- Cual será la respuesta para Dean? – dijo Harry duramente

- De que hablas?

- No te hagas la tonta! – dijo irritado – hoy mientras jugabamos a este estúpido juego vi que Dean se te acerco y muy bajo te pregunto si querias volver a ser su novia!

Ginny se puso roja, era cierto, Dean le habia preguntado eso y Ginny se habia reido tontamente y le habia dado un pequeño golpe en el brazo riendo, pero no hablaron mas del asunto

- Sabes yo creo que no estas muy segura de esto, y solo quiero que seas honesta…

- Oye ya me estoy cansando de que me acuses de ser deshonesta cuando te dan tus estúpidos ataques de celos…

Se alejo corriendo, ignorando los gritos de Harry llamandola, cuando subia rapidamente la colina Harry se aparecio ante ella y Ginny solto un grito tremendo que cayo hacia atrás

- Estas bien? – le dijo Harry cuando se apresuro hacia ella

- Si

- No te hiciste daño?

- No, creo que no, estoy bien

En eso Harry solto una tremenda carcajada, se doblaba hacia delante tomandose el estomago, Ginny lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, los brazos cruzados y moviendo un pie repetidamente

- Lo siento – dijo Harry riendo entrecortadamente, tratando de parar – debiste verlo

- Lo vi! Desde el suelo… y no fue gracioso

Harry tosio dos veces y dejo de reir.

- La respuesta será no – dijo Ginny – la razón, es que no estoy interesada en el sino en un cuatro ojos desgraciado que no le importa reirse de mi

Harry se puso serio

- La respuesta para las amiguitas de Parvati o de cualquier otra sera no, la razón, estoy interesado en una irritable chica que no le importa mandarme un hechizo de moco murciélagos…

Se quedaron en silencio, Harry rio un paso hacia delante, le tomo la cara entre las manos y le dio un fugaz beso en la boca. Ginny apenas comenzaba a responder cuando Harry le dijo que era mejor que volvieran. La llevo abrazada todo el camino y se despidio de ella con un beso igual.

Cuando Ginny entro a su cuarto vio a Luna completamente dormida, Hermione temblaba un poco bajos su sabanas, como si…

- Hermione de que te ries?

Hermione se volteo hacia Ginny con una gran sonrisa y le dijo

- Ay Ginny! El golpe que te diste fue de lo mas gracioso

- Me estabas espiando? – dijo escandalizada

- Claro que no! – respondio la otra indignada – te vi por casualidad

- Desde aquí no se ve para afuera! – la acuso

- Estaba con tu hermano! Hablábamos en el balcón para tu información

- Ah si? – Ginny se sereno y se sento en la cama de Hermione – y de que?

- Cosas sin importancia – se encogio de hombros – No teniamos sueño y ahí estabamos muy a gusto

- Se besaron? – le espeto

- Tu y tus preguntas – le dijo Hermione con fastidio – en cambio nosotros si vimos que Harry y tu se besaron…

- Como se atreven era un momento íntimo! – le grito

- En cuanto se tocaron salimos del balcón, y me vine a acostar – se defendio

Ginny le lanzo una mirada evaluadora, pero cuando vio que Hermione la miraba friamente decidio creerle

- Bueno, en fin, Dean me dijo que si queria ser su novia de nuevo pero no le conteste nada, Harry me empezo a reclamar de que le diria, y ya sabes, sospecho que la tonta de Parvati o Lavender quieren engatusar a Harry para alguna de sus tontas amiguitas

- Creo que es bastante obvio que Harry se muere por ti, asi que no tendrías porque preocuparte por las demas, Harry ha hecho demasiadas cosas como para que tu te dejes de tonterias

- Mira quien habla! – le dijo con el ceño fruncido

- Tu que sabes! Y respecto a lo de Parvati, gran bronca que le pusiste ahora con Dean! Sabes que no dejara de molestarla…

- Se lo merece!

- Ni siquiera sabes si quiere conseguirle novia a Harry!

- Por favor! – dijo con un movimiento desdeñoso – Las grandes amigas Parvati y Lavender buscaron siempre ser las noviecitas de los otros dos grandes compadres! Y al menos Lavender lo consiguió por un tiempo

- Pues no mas! – dijo Hermione con decisión

Ginny se volvio hacia ella con una mirada de curiosidad, y se sento junto a ella en su cama

- Entonces, si estaban saliendo hace dias?

- Si, pero Ron le dijo que no saldria mas con ella, y… ella parecio de acuerdo. No creo que esta vez le hayan dado mucha importancia

- Vamos Hermione – le dijo seria – dime que pasa con el y contigo, se que algo traen, la verdad es que se les ve felices juntos y no se porque no lo hacen oficial de una vez

- Porque no somos novios Ginny, - dijo exasperada – simplemente estamos intentando llevarnos mejor, claro que hay algo que nos ha dicho que nuestra relación a dejado de ser solo amigos, pero de ahí no ha pasado, no se porque hablas de prisa cuando tu y Harry tambien lo estan llevando con calma

- Solo trataba de que me contaras – dijo triste

- Y te contare cuando haya algo que contarte, confia en mi, siento que todo el mundo tiene expectativas sobre nosotros y eso genera mucha presión

Ginny se le quedo mirando muy seria pero asintio con pesadez, recapacito, y que si ellos querian guardar en secreto detalles de su relación, la manera en como se trataban ya era demasiado pública y se necesitaba ser muy despistado para no darse cuenta de que Ron y Hermione hacia mucho se miraban con mucho mas amor del normal entre dos amigos.

Hermione le dio las buenas noches y las dos tranquilamente se acostaron a dormir. Por su parte Harry y Ron se reian a carcajadas al recordar la caida de Ginny, Harry dejo de reirse mas rapidamente que Ron y al pasar unos segundos encontro molesta la burla

- Basta Ron! Es tu hermana

- Y? – dijo Ron interrumpiendo su carcajada

- Pues… no es correcto…

- Oh gran hipócrita! Mira que tu fuiste quien se rio primero, muy preocupado al principio y luego soltaste la risotada

- Olvidalo! Yo no se que hacian Hermione y tu aquí espiandonos

- No los estábamos espiando!- solto indignado – Hay mejores cosas que hacer que verlos

- Como que? – dijo burlonamente – Me como mi sombrero si ustedes se estaban besuqueando

Ron lo miro con desagrado, le hizo una seña obsena y se volvio a dormir. Harry se rio y se acosto a dormir, el siguiente dia aunque empezara tarde seria largo, ya que Neville cumpliria años y ahí solos, sin vigilancia, seria una gran fiesta.

* * *

Ok me merezco muchos mails que recibi reclamandome el retraso, y hasta que lei el de Gabriela me di cuenta de que ya habia exagerado, me propuse terminar el capituloy aqui esta. Gracias a todas las que me escribieron, incluso a quienes me agredieron un poco en privado, espero que me sigan dejando sus recaditos.

Besos a todas!


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

Neville abrio los ojos inundado por una sensación de ansiedad y desesperación. Quiso gritar pero un trago de agua fue lo que entro a su garganta. Tosio y abrio los ojos, vio a sus amigos alrededor de su cama, unos con una sonrisa, otros como Seamus muertos de la risa, unos tratando de poner fin al hechizo que avienta agua de sus varitas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Neville! – dijo sonriente Hermione  
-Gracias – dijo Neville quitandose el exceso de agua de los ojos – supongo…

Uno a uno lo felicitaron con palmadas en el hombro y cariñosos abrazos en el caso de las chicas. Le pusieron un pastel con un monton de velitas enfrente, Neville soplo y el pastel fue directamente a estamparse en su cara, Seamus le extendio un vaso y Neville se lo tomo de un trago, era wiskey de fuego, una tradición entre los jóvenes magos, pastel y wiskey: el primer alimento del día de tu cumpleaños. Neville abrio mucho los ojos e hizo un sonido con la garganta que denotaba que se le estaba quemando.

Algunos salieron a la cocina, y otros se regresaron a sus habitaciones para dormir de nuevo, en la cocina Lavender aparecio mágicamente y los ricos olores de los platillos se esparcieron a la casa inmediatamente, los que dormian se levantaron con el temor de que se terminara la comida, alargaron la mesa y aparecieron sillas. Hermione aparecio una taza de café distraidamente y Ginny le dirigio una mirada incredula  
-Estas loca? Solo la gente vieja toma café  
-Lo siento… pero es adictivo, además siento que me despertara, me muero de ganas por salir a leer un libro – dijo emocionada  
-Hermione – le dijo Ron con paciencia – eres la mas linda de las chicas pero a veces no tienes remedio…  
-Oye… oye… - le dijo Ginny fingiendo molestia – algunas otras tambien necesitamos que nos levante la moral alguien…  
-Con esos ojos hinchados es difícil decirte algo bonito Ginny – le dijo Ron riendo, Ginny le saco la lengua  
Empezaron a comer, estaba delicioso, Ron estaba encantado y dijo sin pensarlo  
-Oh Lavender esto esta muy bueno, casate conmigo…  
Se hizo un silencio absoluto, Ron carraspeo y se puso completamente rojo, Lavender solo lo miro y le sonrio forzosamente  
-Estaba bromeando Lav…  
-Lo se – lo interrumpio friamente – porque ademas nunca me casaria contigo…  
-Que? – dijo Ron como si no creyera en lo que Lavender habia dicho – que se supone que significa esto?  
-Que no eres una persona confiable, acaso no te das cuenta? – le dijo Lavender cruelmente y avento su servilleta en la mesa – Primero eres todo un amor, y luego cambias totalmente, y entonces es como si uno no te conociera porque no puedes pensar mas que en ti mismo  
-Yo no pienso solo en mi! – Ron se levanto de la mesa alterado  
-Oh claro que si! – Lavender se volteo hacia Hermione – El me ha dicho 'Eres magnifica!' 'Eres genial!' 'Te amo!', sabes cuando? – Hermione estaba estupefacta - Cuando le ayudo con la tarea, cuando come algo que yo preparo, cuando lo hago reir, cuando el obtiene algo que lo satisface! No caigas en eso Hermione, apuesto a que te lo ha dicho, apuesto a que te ha dicho que te ama alguna vez que le has resuelto algun problema! No eres mas que un cerdo Ron!  
Lavender alejo su silla y se fue hechando humos, todas las chicas miraron a Ron con desprecio, excepto Hermione y Ginny que estaban con la boca abierta. Al parecer esa información les pego como un mazo en la cabeza, que su hermano fuera un insesible no sorprendia tanto a Ginny, pero que dijera frases como esa sin que tuvieran un significado a Ginny le parecia despreciable.

Terminaron de comer entre poca platica, Hermione trato de aparentar calma, hubiera sido mas fácil si Lavender no se hubiera dirigido especialmente a ella, es como si supiera…

Ginny saco a Hermione de concentración al decirle que si le apetecia bajar al pueblo a comprar algunas baratijas, y ella accedio, necesitaba que la dejaran de mirar con curiosidad.  
-Quieres que las acompañe? – les pregunto Harry  
-No – le dijo Ginny – dejanos perder el tiempo un rato a solas  
-Estas bien Hermione? – le pregunto Harry a Hermione  
-Si, pero no se porque Lavender exploto asi y porque me dijo esas cosas…  
-Es obvio no?  
-Yo voy con ustedes – dijo Neville – quisiera comprarme algo  
A Neville no le dijeron que no, no podian, era su cumpleaños. Se despidieron de los demas que ya se estaban preparando para salir de nuevo a la playa, Lavender ya habia salido y discutia con Ron en un rincón.

Mientras las chicas caminaban con Neville al lado de ellas, que esperaba pacientemente cuando se paraban para ver accesorios baratos en los puestos, retomaron el tema de Ron  
-Yo creo que no debes hacerle caso a Lavender Hermione – le dijo Neville – siempre le has gustado a Ron  
-Me sorprende que Ron le haya dicho todas esas cosas sin que las sintiera  
-A ti nunca te haria eso – le aseguro Neville  
-Es que no lo entiendes Neville! Lo ha hecho, lo ha hecho! Todo lo que dijo Lavender, incluso me ha dicho que me ama, una vez que le ayude con la tarea… por Dios! Yo entendi que no lo decia literalmente, lo se! Pero si alguna vez me lo dijera bien no le voy a creer!  
Neville miro interrogante a Ginny y esta asintio confirmando lo que Hermione le acaba de decir.  
- Quiza si le dieras una oportunidad – dijo Neville titubeante  
- Estoy cansada de darle oportunidades, de verdad – Hermione se tapo la cara con las manos – estoy tan exhausta…  
Neville y Ginny se miraron significativamente, caminaron y rato mas, compraron una refrescante bebida en un coco y regresaron.

Ginny se sento mirando hacia algun punto del azul mar, sola, hasta que Harry llego hasta ella, y se sento  
-Ella esta bien?  
-Si, solo un poco… desconfiada  
-Me imagino, Ron esta preocupado por ella, la busco pero Hermione le dijo que estaba cansada y que dormiria un rato, que hablarian después  
-Es difícil… nunca me puse a pensar en lo que Lavender ha de haber sentido cuando Ron y ella terminaron, es decir, era lógico que Lavender lo quisiera si el la trataba como la trataba, cuando en realidad Ron solo lo decia de dientes para afuera… me pone a pensar en…  
-No seas tonta – le dijo Harry firmemente – no seas tonta… pero es normal no? Es decir ustedes abrazan a Neville o tu con Dean, por ejemplo y se supone que no significa nada cierto?  
-Si es cierto, pero…  
-Oh por favor Ginny! No has dicho algo que realmente no sientes solo por un momento de euforia, creo que estan haciendo esto mas grande de lo que es, claro que Lavender lo toma de forma mas personal pero es porque esta loca!  
-No esta loca! Solo es porque ella lo tomo al pie de la letra, y a lo mejor Hermione algunas veces lo ha hecho tambien! – dijo Ginny a la defensiva  
-Tu bien sabes que Ron la adora! Yo lo se! El lo sabe! Y ella tambien! – dijo Harry exasperado  
Ginny guardo silencio un momento y entonces dijo  
-Te amo Harry  
Harry se sorprendio y la miro, de el salio un bajo  
-Que?  
-Ah verdad? – dijo Ginny – te la creiste verdad? Quieres otra prueba de que esas palabras pueden tener un efecto fuerte en alguien  
Harry se le quedo viendo atónito, le dijo totalmente indignado  
-Es lo mas cruel que has hecho! Ya veo el punto pero como quiera no era necesario llegar tan lejos  
-Lo siento, pero tenias que sentir lo que los demas para poder hablar bien del tema  
-De que hablan? – Ron se habia acercado a ellos  
-Nada importante cerdo – le espeto Ginny cruelmente  
-Oye! Eso fue entre Lavender y yo, no te metas, todas lo tomaron personal y aquí nadie tiene vela en el entierro, ademas eso ya paso, dejalo asi  
Ginny lo miro y se levanto rápido, fue hacia donde Neville jugaba solo a las cartas, y se puso a jugar con el. Ron vio a su alrededor, Seamos trataba de entablar conversación con Parvati, que parecia fastidiada de el, Dean miraba con escepticismo a Luna que parecia que hablaba de algo muy interesante, Lavender estaba leyendo su revista de moda ajena a todos.  
-Lavender no tenia que decir eso, no era asunto de nadie mas los problemas que nosotros tuvimos, y ademas ella ni siquiera esta interesada en mi! Entonces para que recuerda cosas que ahora ya no vienen al caso  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Harry con vehemencia

Hermione recostada en su cama no dejaba de pensar en lo que Lavender le habia dicho, aun y cuando trataba de concentrarse en seguir leyendo el libro que sostenia su mente divagaba a ratos hacia Ron, Lavender entro sin tocar y cerro la puerta tras ella, Hermione la miro con asombro  
-Hola – le dijo Lavender seriamente  
-Que tal… - Hermione como si nada, hizo su libro a un lado y le dijo – porque me dijiste eso en la cocina?  
-Porque es cierto  
-Pero porque a mi? Te das cuenta de lo que quisiste decir…  
-Nada que Ron y tu hayan tratado de ocultar, incluso cuando el salia conmigo tu estabas de entrometida  
-Yo no… ¡ - salto Hermione indignada  
-Mira – la interrumpio – no vengo a decirte eso, eso ni siquiera tiene caso que lo recordemos, lo que te dije en la cocina te lo dije sin mala intención, te lo dije porque no me parece justo que Ron no te diga nada, yo ya acepte hace mucho tiempo que tu eras para el, y creeme que realmente ya no me importa, pero haz algo porque no se si estas ciega pero hay un montón de chicas detrás de el…  
-Quienes? – le dijo Hermione ceñuda  
-Solo piensa Herm… juega en el equipo, independientemente de que tan malo o bueno sea, las chicas solo quieren salir con el por eso… y bueno feo, feo lo que se dice feo, no es  
Hermione se le quedo mirando a Lavender evaluadoramente, decidio creerle porque con todo lo presumida y superficial que podia ser Lavender parecia sincera.  
-Vamos, estamos en la playa y no es momento de estar encerradas aquí

Varios negaron con la cabeza cuando vieron que Lavender y Hermione salian juntas de la casa e iban hablando tranquilamente, las chicas son tan raras! Lavender se dirigio y Parvati y la alejo de Seamus, que las siguió, Hermione se sento al lado de Harry junto con Ron  
-Me voy… - dijo Harry  
-No Harry – le dijo Hermione – por favor quedate, en este momento no quiero tratar ningun asunto personal, solo hemos venido a divertirnos  
Ron y Harry la vieron con incredulidad  
-En serio! Ron, por favor, quiero descansar! Trabaje muy duro en la escuela, y me la pase dando clases en verano, solo quiero descansar  
Ron y Harry se miraron un momento y se encogieron de hombros, se quedaron en silencio hasta que Harry recibio un pelotazo en la cabeza, Luna los llamaba para organizar un partido de voleibol e inmediatamente los tres se pararon.

En la noche, Neville miraba con extrañeza todo a su alrededor, traia una corona de papel dorado que decia 'Festejado', la casa de su tio estaba llena de gente, e incluso gente que no conocia. La música sonaba fuerte y la gente se preguntaba como a esa hielera nunca parecia acabársele la cerveza.

Seamus hablaba con unas chica que lo miraba como si estuviera drogado, los gemelos impresionaban a unas chicas con su juego de cartas, gente bailaba donde antes estaba la sala, unos chicos bastante fachosos y que parecian "idos" estaban en una esquina riendo constantemente, incluso del polvo.  
-Neville! – Ginny agito su mano y Neville fue hacia ella – Bien Neville, cumples 20! Y… son 20 tragos de esto – le mostro una botella con liquido transparente – y después de cada trago un merecido beso de una chica!  
Todos aplaudieron a la propuesta de Ginny que levanto las manos en señal de agradecimiento. Sirvio el primer vaso y se lo ofrecio, Neville la miro divertida y lo tomo de un trago, sintio su garganta arder y tosio pero sonrio, Ginny lo abrazo y le dio ganado beso, uno muy tronado en los labios. Ginny paso el vaso a Hermione que la miro sorprendida pero divertida, sonriendo tomo el vaso y lo lleno de nuevo, le dijo  
-Lo siento Neville, pero no me ire sin mi beso…  
Y asi siguieron hasta los 15 tragos, pero Neville ya estaba tan mareado y chistosito, que cuando llego Luna con el se tomo cinco vasos seguidos y le dio a Luna cinco espectaculares besos.

Ginny brincaba alegremente en la improvisada pista de baile, reia a carcajadas por las caras que hacia Ron al bailar con Hermione, aparentemente poseido por la música, Harry le tomo de la mano y le indico que fueran afuera, Ginny lo siguió todavía riendo y brincando un poco, de pasada Harry tomo dos cervezas heladas, afuera habia algunas parejas, entre ellos Seamus y Parvati que se besaban como si el mundo se fuera a acabar al día siguiente, Ginny y Harry se miraron y rieron, caminaron un poco mas y se sentaron en una gran piedra que estaba en las orillas de la playa, chocaron sus cervezas y bebieron un trago  
-Ya es muy tarde? – pregunto Ginny  
-Van a ser las 3 de la madrugada  
-Oh! Es temprano todavía – dijo con simpleza  
-Y mientras mas tiempo pase mas temprano será no crees?  
Ginny le sonrio y se quedaron en silencio un rato mas viendo hacia el mar, entonces Ginny reacciono, brinco desde la roca hacia la arena y le dijo como si la hubiera ofendido  
-Ey! Ya es tu cumpleaños!  
-Gracias por darte cuenta, fuiste la única – Harry rodo los ojos y cuando los puso de nuevo en su lugar vio que Ginny lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una inmensa sonrisa

Harry se sonrio y brinco de la roca, Ginny lo abrazo con tal fuerza que no parecia una chica mientras le decia palabras de felicitación afectuosas, Ginny le dio un intenso pero breve beso en los labios.  
-Gracias… - dijo Harry – mejor regalo no podía esperar  
Ginny le dio un codazo y rio, entonces oyeron voces, voces que se oian complices, Harry jalo a Ginny y se escondieron detrás de la roca  
-Vamonos – le susurro Ginny a Harry  
-No! Yo llegue aquí primero – le decia en voz baja  
Hermione y Ron aparecieron cuchicheando, riendo y cuando Ron la quiso besar Hermione se aparto  
-Que? – le dijo Ron extrañado  
-Ya no me besare contigo – le dijo ella altivamente  
Ginny abrio la boca indignada y le dijo a Harry "Me dijo que no habia nada entre ellos" muy bajito  
-Porque? – siguió Ron  
-Porque solo quieres jugar un rato, para ti esto no vale nada  
-No es cierto!  
-Claro que si, dices eso porque estas contento y solo quieres un beso  
-Claro que no! Te lo puedo demostrar! PEGAME!  
-Que? – le dijo extrañada Hermione  
-PEGAME! Asi escucharas con atención lo que te voy a decir y te lo tendras que creer porque estare furioso y adolorido  
-No te voy a pegar! – le dijo Hermione como si le estuviera proponiendo algo sumamente estúpido  
-PEGAME!  
-NO!  
-PEGAME SABELOTODO! COMELIBROS!  
La nariz de Ron se oyo crujir con toda claridad y el zapato de Hermione quedo embadurnado de sangre. Ron se agacho de dolor y Hermione se tapo la boca horrorizada, que habia hecho?  
-Ronald perdon! Te hice daño? Epis…!  
-No! Antes escucharas lo que te tengo que decir – le dijo Ron con voz gangosa  
Ginny y Harry estaban sorprendidos, se hablaban en susurros  
-Ahora si vamonos … - le dijo Harry  
-No! No me perdere esto – le dijo Ginny como si le estuvieran proponiendo algo indignante  
-Ginny…  
-Sshhh!  
Hermione miraba a Ron incredula, Ron sangraba por la nariz  
-Me gustas! Lo sabes, se que no he sido muy valiente, lo acepto…  
Ron se acerco a ella y comenzo a decirle cosas en voz muy baja, Ginny y Harry no podían oir, por mas que Ginny se esforzaba, se asomo muy poco por encima de la roca y vio que Hermione tambien hablaba con Ron en voz baja, se veian muy complacidos, y Ron a pesar de tener la nariz rota tenia una sonrisa torcida, Ron se empezo a acercar a Hermione y Ginny se volteo hacia Harry  
-Creo que mejor nos vamos – le susurro  
Y con un plop desaparecieron, Hermione y Ron voltearon hacia la roca desconcertados, se asomaron pero no vieron a nadie, Hermione le sonrio a Ron y dijo 'Episkey' la nariz de Ron se compuso al instante y volvio a ser larguirucha y pecosa como siempre, y ahí en al pie del océano Ron y Hermione finalmente comenzaron su noviazgo entre besos y abrazos, y de vez en cuando una que otra palabra de amor.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, y muchas muchas gracias a la gente que se da el tiempo y me deja saber su opinion de la historia. saludos! 


	8. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

Ginny desperto muy tarde a la mañana siguiente y casi no se escuchaban voces en la casa, vio que Luna ya se habia levantado pero Hermione estaba profundamente dormida, ni siquiera desperto cuando Ginny la pico en la pierna con la varita. Fue a lavarse la cara y bajo despacio, Neville hablaba con Luna como disculpandose desesperadamente, vio a Harry distraido mientras comia una tostada con mermelada, se acerco a el y se sento, tomo una tostada y la comio despacio

- Nadie, excepto Luna y Neville, me han felicitado por mi cumpleaños…

- Harry por favor, todavía estan dormidos, que esperabas? Nadie iba a despertar temprano después de lo de ayer

- Viste llegar a Hermione? – le pregunto distraido

- No, la espere, pero me quede dormida antes de que llegara, ahorita no pude despertarla, tu viste a Ron?

- No, igual me quede dormido

- Recibiste regalos?

- Un monton – dijo sonriendo – por cierto, gracias por los lentes de sol

- De nada, se ajustaran a la graduación de tus ojos para que tambien puedas ver…

- Genial… - dijo sorprendido

Neville se acerco a ellos mientras Luna subia tranquilamente las escaleras, se sento con cara de vergüenza y dijo

- Chicos hice una estupidez… - se acerco a ellos de forma confidencial y dijo en voz baja - ayer bese a Luna

- Lo sabemos – dijo Ginny sonriendo

- Y eso que tiene de estúpido? – le dijo Harry – ella es divertida y te cae bien no?

- Si claro que si

- Así se empieza Neville… - le dijo tranquilizador

Parvati bajo las escaleras con cara de susto, los miro sorprendida y se acerco con cautela

- Creo que hice algo estúpido – dijo con un dejo de pánico en la voz

- Lo sabemos – le dijo Ginny muy seria – y si, lo tuyo si fue algo estúpido

- Quiero que me trague la tierra! Que fue lo que ustedes vieron? – les exigio

- Vimos que te besabas con Seamus como si fuera el hombre mas atractivo que se haya cruzado en tu camino y a parte como si fuera el único y pensaras agarrarte de esa última oportunidad…

- Basta, basta! Ya entendi

- Por todos los cielos Parvati – le dijo Neville sorprendido – tu si que hiciste algo estúpido! Besar a Luna no fue tan malo después de todo

Parvati se veia apesadumbrada, Ginny la miro y le tomo la mano, le dijo

- Parvati despertaste en tu cuarto?

- No – dijo con una voz que denotaba histeria

Se quedaron en silencio, Ginny continuo

- A ver, calma ante todo, respira profundo, solo durmieron cierto?

- Veras… no lo creo… porque el estaba… y yo estaba…

- Ok, ok, mira no hay problema porque estaban borrachos, y vaya, Seamus es irlandes, entonces lo mas seguro es que no se acuerde de nada y digo aquí nadie vamos a decir algo aunque quiza no hayamos sido los unicos en verlos…

En ese momento bajo Seamus estirandose ruidosamente, se trono la espalda con un movimiento de cintura y se dirigio hacia los demas con una sonrisa descarada

- Hola chicos – se acerco a Parvati y le dio un beso en la frente, inmediatamente ella se quito

- No me toques maldito cerdo aprovechado!

- Pero que…?

- Aaaaaggghhhh! – grito Parvati alejandose de el y subiendo las escaleras

Seamus la miro con desconcierto, y nego con la cabeza

- Porque todas las chicas hacen eso cuando prueban un poco de Seamus?

- Quiza no sean las chicas, quiza seas tu Finnigan – le dijo Ginny con crueldad

Ron bajo lentamente, como disfrutando ver los rayos de sol del mediodia, rascandose la panza con pereza

- Estoy hambriento…

- Uno no vive de amor Ron – le dijo Harry con cinismo

- De que hablan?

- Oh Ron, ayer te vimos con Hermione, tu nariz quedo bien por cierto…

Neville los miraba sin entender, Ron se puso rojo

- Nos espiaron!

- No claro que no, nosotros estabamos en esa parte de la playa cuando ustedes llegaron

- Ah bueno que mas da… - dijo relajandose y apareciendo un bocadillo – no puedo creer que Hermione sea mi novia…

- Si, yo tampoco – dijo Harry simulando pensar – que ve una chica linda como ella en una piltrafa como tu…

- Ja… ja… - dijo Ron friamente

- Gracias Harry – dijo Hermione sonriente que acababa de llegar y se sento al lado de Ron – pero no es una piltrafa

- Una jicama con chile acaso? – dijo Neville sonriendo

Todos se rieron, menos Ron, que espeto cruelmente a Ginny

- Ginny tu estas igual de la cara asi que mejor callate

Ginny paro de reir al instante, y entonces Harry dijo

- Que nadie piensa felicitarme hoy?

Seamus, Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a felicitar a Harry.

Al ver que quiza la casa no resistiria otra fiesta como la de Neville, decidieron ir a una discoteca de las muchas que habia en la zona comercial de la playa. Consiguieron una mesa grande con sillones en donde todos se sentaron comodamente, Parvati se sento lo mas alejada de Seamus. Harry bebio sus reglamentarios 20 tragos, termino completamente borracho ya que lo siguiente que hizo después de beber fui ir a bailar con Ginny, estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas que no necesito mas licor para que la cabeza y el cuerpo no le respondieran, Ginny tambien estuvo bebiendo demasiado.

Hermione y Ron sin embargo disfrutaron todo con moderacion, bebieron un poco, bailaron, charlaron, rieron de las estupideces que hacia Harry, Ron muy renuente dejo que Hermione besara a Harry después del trago que ella le ofrecio. Todos se divirtieron un montón. Cuando llego la hora de regresar a la casa, Harry y Ginny seguian con la adrenalina al máximo

- Oh por favor no sean aburridos! – decia Ginny

- Ginny por favor, regresemos, todos estamos cansados y mañana nos regresamos a casa

- Por eso mismo – insistia Harry feliz – disfrutemos esta noche aquí!

Todos estaban exhaustos, y se negaron a seguir con la fiesta de Ginny y Harry por lo que Ginny y Harry tercos, se quedaron merodeando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

De camino a la casa Ron y Hermione discutian

- No creo que debimos dejarlos ahí – le decia Hermione

- Pero no les pasara nada cariño – dijo Ron con despreocupación – ademas ni modo que anduvieramos de niñeros…

- Pues si… pero…

- Que puede pasar? – dijo pasandole el brazo por los hombros – ya se cansaran y mañana con un Levicorpus los transportamos y ya

- Si tu lo dices, pero yo sigo insistiendo es que algo puede pasar…

Ron la ignoro y solo le sonrio tranquilizador, el ya queria irse a dormir porque se habia desvelado demasiado, aunque habia valido la pena.

Cuando Hermione desperto al dia siguiente el reflejo borroso de la cabellera de Ginny fue lo primero que vio, dormia a pierna suelta. Hermione se levanto despacio, de lavo y puso hechizos en las maletas de Ginny y ella para prepararse para la partida. Se cambio y bajo, ya estaban casi todos despiertos pero con cara de cansados

- A que hora nos iremos? – le pregunto Parvati

- Ya desayunaron?

Todos negaron con la cabeza

- Bueno supongo entonces que después de desayunar

Desayunaron en silencio, Harry bajo sin un calcetín y murmuro un buenos dias, se sento y tomo una tostada, todos lo miraron un poco espantados

- Que? – dijo Harry sintiendose incomodo por tantas miradas

- Que traes en la frente? – le dijo Neville

- Mi cicatriz…

- No – dijo Seamus – traes una palabra, te tatuaste?

Harry se despabilo y aparecio un espejo y entonces vio reflejado que en la frente traia con letras gruesas y tinta negra la palabra 'NOVIO', se quedo paralizado

- Buena fiesta eh Harry? – le dijo Luna riendo

- No se que me paso…

En eso bajo Ginny, perezosamente y Harry se espanto, ella en la frente con las mismas letras traia la palabra 'NOVIA' escrita en la frente, se quedo parada y dijo

- Que?

Hermione se paro y la tomo del brazo poniendole enfrente el espejo de Harry, Ginny lo vio y trato de tallarse pero las letras no se quitaban, intento un hechizo pero nada funciono, igual Harry

Hermione y Ron trataban de ayudarlos en la habitación de las chicas, y Harry y Ginny cada vez se veian mas desesperados

- Tendremos que ir a san Mungo, no se que puede ser esto… - dijo Ron

- Te dije Ron – mientras tallaba fuertemente la frente de Harry con un estropajo ignorando las muecas de dolor que este hacia – te dije que estos dos harian una estupidez…

- Pues que bueno que los dejamos porque quiza ahorita tu y yo trairiamos palabras escritas en la cara

- Ibamos a ir para cuidarlos no para seguirles el juego! – dejo de tallar a Harry y el sentia que la frente le ardia – Es imposible, eso no se quita

- Se acuerdan con que se hicieron esto? – les dijo Ron

- No – dijo Ginny – yo no me acuerdo de nada

- Ni yo – dijo Harry examinandose la frente – bueno al menos la cicatriz se nota menos

Hermione se dejo caer irritada en la cama de Ginny pero algo volo y se poso sobre su cara… una hoja. Una hoja de pergamino barata con letras doradas muy elegantes. Hermione se sento de subido y la tomo, leyo solo con los ojos, ahí decia 'Acta de matrimonio bla bla bla declarando a Harry J Potter y Ginebra Weasley como marido y mujer bla bla bla legalmente bla bla bla', ella los miro asustada y le dijo histerica

- Se casaron idiotas?

- Que? – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con dejo de histeria en la voz – No! Como crees!

Hermione les puso la hoja frente a ellos y Ron se asomo por encima de los dos leyendo pavorosamente el papel, efectivamente, ahí decia que se habian casado en una pequeña y barata capilla, el costo no habia sido mas que un par de libras…

Harry vio a Ginny horrorizado que le devolvio la misma mirada de terror, Ron habia perdido el habla…lo unico que se le ocurrio decir en un susurro fue…

- Le voy a decir a mamá

- Ron por favor – le dijo Herm tomandole el hombro – chicos, se han dado cuenta de lo que hicieron, se casaron legalmente al menos por el lado muggle

Ginny y Harry corrieron hacia el baño y vomitaron ruidosamente, Hermione y Ron ni siquiera sintieron asco, estaban pasmados uno junto al otro, Hermione le tomo la mano a Ron para evitar que estallara, y eso parecio calmar a Ron en cuanto a la furia claro esta. Ginny y Harry salieron palidos del baño, y cuando iban a empezar a hablar de nuevo Luna entro diciendo que todos estaban listos y que era hora de partir. A los demas no les quedo mas que bajar con sus cosas y subir al autobús. Fue un viaje incomodo, Ginny por nada del mundo quiso sentarse con Harry y Hermione tuvo que hacerlo, ademas todos les pedian explicaciones de que habia pasado un dia anterior y ellos solo simulaban estar bien y les decian que se les habian pasado las copas pero nada mas.

Ginny viajaba con el pelo en la frente y Harry con una gorra que le tapada hasta las cejas.

- Apuesto a que fue el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida Harry – le decia Neville sonriente – el mio si que lo ha sido

- Je je… me alegro por ti Neville aunque la vdd no recuerdo muchas cosas

- Oh la discoteca estuvo genial, de verdad, te veias divertido…

Harry se encogio en su asiento mientras sentia la mirada de furia de Ron, Harry hubiera querido cortarle la mano a Hermione para que Ron se tranquilizara.

Al bajar de autobús se despidieron algunos alegremente y otros los mas alejados que se pudiera, el cuarteto se bajo en la casa de las chicas y entraron en silencio, Hermione abrio las ventanas y ventilo un poco la casa, se sento en la sala donde la aguardaban los demas en silencio, ella trato de sonar tranquila

- Bueno pues hay que anularlo cierto?

Ginny asintio con pesadez, y Harry estuvo de acuerdo, Ron se paro y dijo

- Pero claro que hay que anularlo o divorciarlos o matarlos o algo! – dijo gritando – Han cometido una gran irresponsabilidad, creen que el matrimonio es un juego? Pues no, es un compromiso para toda la vida, y ahorita a sus 18 y 20 años ya tendran un divorcio en su historia…

- En 11 dias cumplire 19! – lo interrumpio Ginny

- Ah bueno – dijo Ron sarcásticamente – en sus 19 y 20 años! Claro, eso mejora la situación, perdon por enojarme!

Ron les dio el sermón mas grande de su vida, como si de repente Hermione lo hubiera poseido, ella no ayudaba con sus sonidos de aprobación hacia las palabras de Ron y sus miradas de irritación. Ginny sentia que de repente se le cerraban los ojos de sueño pero entonces la cara de Ron aparecia ante ella furiosa diciendole que le prestara atención.

Cuando Ron termino, tomo sus cosas y a Harry, y se desaparecieron del departamento sin darle oportunidad a Harry de que hablara con Ginny. Hermione se quedo sentada frente a Ginny sin decirle nada, Ginny se sentia tan cansada pero de repente las lagrimas se asomaron por su cara, Hermione se apresuro a ella y le dijo

- Ginny que pasa?

- Es que no entiendes, -sollozo - yo se que hicimos mal, no se ni porque lo hicimos…

- Oh Ginny ya lo arreglaran…

- Lo se, lo se, se que esto saldrá adelante, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que Harry no es para mi

- Pero que dices? – le dijo en un susurro

- Como te sentirias si de repente amaneces casada con Ron y fuera el peor día de tu vida?

Esas palabras impactaron a Hermione mientras abrazaba a Ginny, y la pudo entender perfectamente.

* * *

Gracias por leerme, espero que les haya gustado y claro que me dejen un review. Gracias a la gente que lo ha hecho, aprecio todos su comentarios,besos! 


	9. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9

Al día siguiente la pintura de la frente cedio sin problemas. Los dias pasaron sin mucha novedad, Ginny se negaba a salir, se pasaba el día viendo televisión, cocinando o repasando algunos libros, su vida nunca habia sido tan aburrida, parecia que de repente los papeles de Hermione y ella hubieran sido cambiados, porque Hermione en cambio, aunque ya solo daba unas pocas asesorias en cuando Ron pasaba por ella se salian al cine o a perder el tiempo por ahí, algunas veces las invitaron pero Ginny sentia que Hermione lo hacia por pena y que Ron no la queria ahí, asi que les decia que no.

No habia visto a Harry debido a su reclusión, y tampoco habia tenido noticias de el, Hermione le decia que parecia estar del mismo ánimo que ella, que no veia a nadie y que no salia, incluso hasta habia dejado de pintar casas.

Y aunque Ron y Hermione si salian a divertirse, cada vez que se veian tocaban el tema de Harry y Ginny y por sus caras pasaba una amarga expresión. Un día Ron tuvo una idea para acercarlos y la llevo a cabo.

- Oye Harry, el sabado por la noche queria pedirte el departamento…

- Para que? – le pregunto ceñudo

- Bueno es que… - dijo con las manos en los bolsillos – pensaba tener una velada con Hermione y pues la verdad quisiera estar solo con ella

- Aaah – dijo entendiendo – si claro, cuenta con ello, ustedes… haran…?

Ron se puso rojo y nego con la cabeza

- No! Bueno no se, claro que si ella quiere yo no dire que no… seria de mala educación

- Esta bien, no mas detalles, cuenta con ella

- Gracias Harry – dijo sonriendo – sabia que podia contar contigo

- Claro que si, quiero que dejes de ser virgen – le dijo con sorna

- Oye… - dijo indignado - yo no soy… eso

- Es lo que he oido – dijo encongiendose de hombros

- Escucha, tendrás que quedarte con Ginny…

- NO! Todavía no la puedo ver a los ojos!

- Oh por favor, solo cometieron un estupidez y fue porque estaban borrachos

- Eso no fue lo que nos dijiste en tu sermón!

- Bueno, bueno, si no se ven entonces como lo quieren arreglar!

- Mmm – Harry parecio pensarlo un poco – habla con Ginny y si ella esta de acuerdo entonces ire con ella, solo asi accedere

- Esta bien

Hermione con una gran sonrisa falsa, se sento al lado de Ginny que miraba televisión

- Que? – le dijo Ginny extrañada

- Oh Ginny quisiera poder contarte tantas cosas… - dijo soñadora

- Pues cuentame Hermione – la apremio – te he visto contenta, y se que es por mi hermano, no te he presionado porque sabia que este momento llegaria y tu vendrias a mi

Ginny apago el televisor y puso toda su atención en Hermione, que empezo a relatarle los acontecimientos de los últimos días, Ginny no podia creer que Ron tuviera un lado tan tierno y romántico, hablaron mucho rato retroalimentandose y hablando de Harry tambien, incluso Hermione no llamo a Ron por seguir platicando con Ginny y cuando Ron la llamo, lo despidio rápidamente, salieron por un café helado y caminaron un montón

- Pues me alegra Hermione… - decia Ginny – ustedes son el uno para el otro…

- Y es por eso Ginny que quiero pedirte un favor…

- Cual? El que quieras, quieres la casa?

- Ehm – Ginny se le habia adelantado – no, veras, Harry le presto la casa a Ron pero como sabras, nadie acepta a Harry por lo del incidente con lo del inodoro y queria pedirte que si el se puede quedar contigo? – dijo con un chillido

- Ah… eso, veras… - titubeo

- Yo lo haria por ti…

Ginny lo sabia, sabia que Hermione soportaria a Ron por hacerle un favor a ella, asintio pesadamente y le dijo

- Ok, pero tienes que aconsejarme como tratar a Harry?

- Con amor no? – dijo cinicamente – al fin y al cabo es tu marido…

Ginny le hizo una seña muy grosera a Hermione antes de seguir avanzando.

Harry nervioso al lado de Ron toco la puerta, Hermione abrio sonriente, se veia muy linda, tomo su bolso con prisa y dijo 'Bueno, adios'. Se cerro la puerto y Harry hizo lo que habia estado evitando, mirar a Ginny, traia una blusa naranja muy fresca, con jeans juveniles y unas sandalias, ella le sonrio titubeante y se mordio el labio inferior, Harry hizo lo mismo

- Tanto tiempo eh… - dijo ella

- Si, lo se… no habia podido venir porque he estado ocupado…

- Si, yo tambien, por eso no te he buscado

Se quedaron en silencio un poco mas

- No vas a salir hoy con alguien? – pregunto Harry

- No, no tengo planes…

- Oh… bien…

- Tu?

- No, tampoco…

- Oh…

Se quedaron en silencio, y Harry le dijo con fastidio

- Oye esto es tonto…

- Lo se – lo apoyo Ginny totalmente – somos amigos!

- Si claro, es decir, es peor lo que paso entre Seamus y Parvati

- Totalmente de acuerdo! Entonces, lo sacamos adelante hablandolo o sin hablarnos

- Hablandolo, como antes – dijo firmemente

- Bien

- Cine? – dijo Harry tentativamente

- Ok, cena? – dijo Ginny

- Bien

- Ok, vamonos

Se sonrieron, Harry avento sobre el sillon su mochila con su ropa de dormir y Ginny tomo su bolsa, cerraron la puerta y salieron al cine.

Después del cine, Harry la invito a un informal pero romantico restaurant, pidieron de cenar y de la nada Harry la beso, unos cuantos minutos, Ginny respondio aferrandose a el con fuerza, cuando el beso termino Harry le tomo la mano por encima de la mesa, ella le sonrio y con un dedo le quito el exceso de lipstick

- Porque hiciste eso? – le dijo entre melosa y divertida

- Porque… te extrañe

- Yo tambien

- Y porque eres mi esposa – le dijo Harry bromeando

- Creeme – levanto una ceja con ironia – que no se me olvida ese pequeño detalle

Les trajeron la comida y se colocaron la servilleta sobre el regazo, Harry habia visto a su tio Vernon hacerlo y Ginny lo imito

- Eh gracioso creer – dijo Harry – que queriamos irnos despacio en nuestra relación, y entonces nos casamos, ni siquiera somos novios…

- Es graciosísimo! – dijo Ginny sarcásticamente – no he parado de reir si me lo preguntas…

Harry le sonrio divertido, comieron hablando acerca de la película que vieron, y de los acontecimientos pasados, empezaron a planear la estrategia a seguir para anular su matrimonio

Cuando salieron del restaurant, decidieron caminar hasta la casa, no quedaba muy lejos, de ves en cuando paraban a besarse en algún rincón, y ese dia Ginny apago ese mal pensamiento que llevaba en su cabeza, se habia sentido terrible el dia que se caso con Harry, pero sin el era peor, ahora comprendia que aquel estado animico era debido a su error de casarse por ebrios. Harry parecia querer desquitar el tiempo perdido

- Me di cuenta de lo que es pasar el tiempo sin ti – le decia Harry en un susurro

- Te extrañe tanto – lo beso

- Te quiero Ginny

- Yo tambien Harry, mas que eso…

- Quiero hacerlo oficial…

- Oficial? – le dijo extrañada

Y entonces Harry le pidio que fuera su novia, que no le quedara dudas a nadie que Harry salia con Ginny, que pudiera besarla o abrazarla incluso en la Madriguera, que todos supieran que Harry y Ginny estaban enamorados, y Ginny le dijo que si.

Se quedaron platicando hasta entrada la madrugada

- Tu crees que Ron y Hermione… - le dijo Harry

- Oh por Merlin! No me hagas pensar en eso…

- Es bastante normal…

- Lo se, pero no en mi hermano, deja de pensar en eso…

- Ojala que asi Hermione se relaje – dijo bromeando

- Pues asi como que Ron tiene el mejor carácter del mundo… para nada, ellos definitivamente se encontraron…

Ginny y Harry se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione los vieron extrañados

- Yo creo que ya se arreglaron – dijo Ron

- Oh eres un genio Ron…

- Todo valio la pena – dijo sonriendo

- Perdón? – dijo con las manos en la cadera – no pense que te estuvieras sacrificando

- Claro que no – le dijo meloso acercandose a ella e insistiendo aun y cuando ella quiso soltarse del abrazo – fue genial, y todo abria valido la pena aunque los hubieramos encontrado aquí muertos…

- Billius! – dijo indignada

- No me digas asi!

- Ey, ey, ey! – los llamaba una voz – dejense de la miel que ya estan con gente

Era Ginny que despertaba perezosamente, movio un poco a Harry sin querer y este abrio un ojo tratando de adaptarse a la luz

- Feliz cumpleaños Ginny! – le dijo Hermione sonriente

- Si, feliz cumpleaños hermana

Todos felicitaron a Ginny, y le dieron su regalo, Harry se rasco la cabeza y le dijo que su regalo se lo iba a dar en la noche, para que fuera privado, claro que como no habia salido en los ultimos dias a la calle no tenia tal regalo, pero bueno, ella no se enteraria.

Ron hizo el desayuno y comieron hasta hartarse, mientras desayunaban la señora Weasley aparecio por la chimenea y le parecio de lo mas lindo que Ron y Harry fueran tan temprano a felicitar a Ginny. Hermione que acostumbraba a no tener nada que temer no pudo mirar a los ojos a la señora Weasley, si ella supiera… mataba a Ron.

Cuando Ron y Harry se fueron, todos aprovecharon para dormir un poco mas, al despertar se bañaron y se vistieron para ir a la típica comida a la madriguera, y como ese dia era cumpleaños de Ginny seria un poco mas alegre, mientras Ginny y Hermione se arreglaban, un poquito mas de la cuenta, Ginny le relataba toda la historia del día anterior vivido con Harry, Hermione escuchaba paciente mientras se distraia de vez en cuando al maquillarse

- Fue genial Ginny – dijo Hermione – ahora que son novios, tu y Harry solo deben anular su matrimonio

- Ja, ja, graciosa, esperaba que volvieras un poco mas relajada…

Hermione se sonrojo y la mirada le brillo

- Tonta! Claro que vengo genial…

- Iiiuuu! – dijo con cara de asco – no me cuentes, no me cuentes! Es mi hermano!

- Claro que no te contare! – dijo indignada – Aunque hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablarte

- Que?

- Tienes que aconsejarme algo… - dijo preocupada – cual crees que sea la manera correcta para decirle a tu hermano que me ire de vacaciones por 2 semanas?

- Cuando te iras? – le dijo preocupada

- Mañana… - dijo torciendo el gesto

- Ah no le digas! – dijo Ginny sonriendo – dejalo que se entere por el mismo!

- Ginny! – le dijo enfadada – Aconsejame!

- Pues mira, no hay de otra, necesitas decirle hoy, vaya, como quiera después de lo de ayer supongo que podras manipularlo de alguna manera, supongo que podras prometerle una sana diversión a tu regreso… - dijo sonriendo, sin embargo Hermione no sonreia para nada – No te preocupes, Ron sabe que todos los veranos tienes vacaciones con tus padres, no los has visto en un montón de tiempo, el tiene que entender…

- Eso es lo que me temo, que a pesar de todo lo que me el gusta y todo lo demas… no deja de ser un gruñon…

- No te preocupes – le hizo un gesto con la mano quitandole importancia – han pasado demasiado tiempo juntos estos últimos días, y no veras a tus padres hasta navidad, el tiene que entender…

- Lo que me preocupa es irme dejandolo a el enfadado, yo me ire de todas maneras…

- A donde iras?

- A España unos dias y luego tomaremos un crucero – dijo un poco desanimada

- Suena divertido, no lo digas con ese tono… - le dijo extrañada

- Mis padres procuran las buenas vacaciones, pero la verdad es que a esta edad ya no es tan divertido ir sola con ellos…

- Pues si me imagino – dijo distraidamente – bueno ya estoy, nos vamos?

Cuando en la madriguera se agotaron los abrazos de felicitación para Ginny, se sentaron a comer en el jardin, de rato llego Neville con Luna, quien cargaba un pastel amorfo y Dean con Seamus, instintivamente Harry paso un brazo por los hombros de Ginny. Los chicos se sirvieron, Ron no dejaba de hacer cariños distraidos hacia Hermione, la señora Weasley no les dijo nada pero los miraba emocionada, los chicos contaron sus anecdotas en la playa, omitiendo claramente la boda de Harry y Ginny, Seamus hablo largo y tendido de lo mucho que le atraia Parvati pero que extrañamente ella parecia haberse desaparecido de la tierra.

A regañadientes todos probaron el raro pastel de Luna que, a pesar de su extraña forma, era delicioso. Hermione aprovecho que Ron estaba comiendo el rico pastel para hablarle, lo llevo a caminar a traves del gran jardin

- Esta rico, verdad Ron? – le dijo Hermione con una falsa sonrisa

- Esta delicioso! – dijo apenas trago

- Cariño, hay algo que tengo que decirte… - se paro

- Dime – dijo mientras enguia otro gran pedazo de pastel

- Mañana me ire de vacaciones con mis padres por dos semanas!

- Que? – dijo escupiendo un poco – porque me dices hasta ahorita? Pudimos haber aprovechado el tiempo en vez de estar aquí con Ginny!

- Ron, es tu hermana! – le reprocho – o sea que… no estas enojado porque te digo hasta ahora?

- Pues claro que estoy molesto… - dijo testarudo – pero se que no te puedo detener… aunque es lo que mas quisiera…

Harry volteo hacia donde Ron y Hermione se encontraban hablando y vio como Hermione le susurraba algo al oido a Ron, que inmediatamente se ponia rojo y se le dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa, aunque luego la tapara con una falsa mirada de reproche. Ginny se acerco a el y le extendio un vaso con jugo, le dijo sonriendo

- Hermione se va mañana con sus padres

- Aaaah! Con razón, parece que ya se van…

- Nos vamos nosotros tambien? – le sugirió, queria pasar su cumpleaños con la persona con la que estaba tan entusiasmada

- Si quieres, te pensaba invitar a un día de campo….

- Harry! Son las 9 de la noche! – le dijo sonriendo

- No quieres ir?

Ginny se le quedo mirando divertida, Harry le sonreia con los ojos

- Claro que quiero tonto!

Todos los chicos se despidieron y se separaron cada quien a su destino, Harry y Ginny se dirigieron hacia una parte apartada de la naturaleza, Londres era bellisima vista desde ahí, Harry aparecio una manta sobre la cual pudieran sentarse, y con su varita hizo un hechizo que producia música tranquila y romantica. Para Ginny fue uno de sus mejores cumpleaños, se quedaron ahí hasta que amanecio, hablando de vez en cuando, Harry le regalo una moderna mochila para los libros.

Cuando llegaron a departamento de ella, muy temprano, vieron que Ron tomaba apresuradamente su cereal vestido solo con los jeans que traia en la madriguera, Hermione salio de su recamara recien bañada y ya vestida

- Hola – dijo distraidamente – se la pasaron bien?

- Si – le dijo Ginny – aunque no tan bien como otros…

Hermione la ignoro con un gesto de fastidio, Ron termino su cereal y fue a terminar de vestirse

- Creo que mejor me voy… - le dijo Harry y Ginny asintio – Nos vemos Hermione, buen viaje

- Gracias Harry – le dijo Hermione, se acerco a el y le dio un beso y un abrazo de despedida – te traere algun recuerdo…

- Yo me quedare despierta hasta que Hermione se vaya – le dijo Ginny – gracias por todo… nos vemos al rato

Se despidieron con un beso y Ginny cerro la puerta. Se sirvio un poco de cereal y lo comio despacio en la barra, mientras veia a Ron y Hermione correr por el apartamento recogiendo cosas que iban hechando a la maleta de ella, finalmente Hermione estuvo lista, Ron la acompañaria hasta casa de sus padres, se despidio de Ginny y se fue.

Los dias siguieron sin mucha novedad, para desgracia de Ginny y Harry, Ron era todo lo contrario a Ginny en cuestion del mal tercio, Ginny nunca quiso salir con Ron y Hermione aunque ella la invitaba, pero Ron sin invitar estaba ahí entre los dos, sin importar las indirectas que Harry le hacia. Si, a veces Ron no estorbaba para nada, pero habia ocasiones en las que estorbaba demasiado.

- Bueno chicos y que haremos mañana? – pregunto Ron despreocupadamente

Harry y Ginny se miraron, Harry agacho la cabeza y dijo con pena

- Creo que yo paso Ron…

- Porque? – dijo Ron extrañado – pense que ibamos a ir al bar de siempre…

- Porque estorbas Ron! – dijo Ginny con crueldad – Mira lo siento, se que extrañas mucho a Herm, pero no nos has dejado respirar a Harry y a mi!

- Pense que les gustaba mi compañía – dijo indignado

- A mi me encanta hermano, pero mañana la verdad es que no te quiero cerca, vamos, yo siempre te dejaba solo con Hermione, debes devolverme el favor…

Ron miro a Harry esperando que dijera algo, que lo apoyara a el, que el era su amigo desde hace quien sabe cuantos años pero Harry al parecer encontraba el paisaje mas interesante que nada. Ron bufo molesto y se paro

- Esta bien, si tanto les molesta me voy – dijo dramáticamente y luego agrego en voz baja – con estos amigos…

Y Ron finalmente se marcho, Ginny suspiro descansando y dijo 'Finalmente!' Harry la miro y dijo

- Gracias… pero yo tengo que vivir con el…

- Olvidalo Harry! Ya se le pasara, el tiene que entender cuando estorba… oye por cierto, tenemos que ver eso de la anulación del matrimonio, hemos descuidado mucho ese asunto…

- Yo pense que se lo ibamos a dejar a Hermione… - dijo Harry incomodo

- Si! Yo tambien pense eso, pero ella no ha hecho nada por andar con el tonto de Ron, asi que supongo que tu y yo deberiamos hacer algo…

Harry se encongio de hombros y asintio. No volvieron a ver a Ron en toda la semana, pero sabian que andaba de casa en casa, con Neville, con Seamus, con Dean, y con algunos de los jugadores en las últimas fiestas del verano.

Cierto día que Harry llego de puntitas para no despertar a Ron, se sobresalto al encontrarlo en un estado deplorable tirado en el pasillo, Harry corrio hacia el y lo movio, pero Ron estaba inconsciente, cuando Harry lo volteo hacia el, el erupto que salio de Ron le indico a Harry que Ron estaba completamente borracho, lo llevo a rastras hasta su cuarto y fue cuando Ron reacciono dejando que lo siguieran arrastrando, como si fuera algo normal

- Ey Harry amigo – dijo con la voz entorpecida – en donde estabas? Te estuvimos esperando en la fiesta… hic

- Vamos Ron – decia Harry con esfuerzo – camina grandisimo tonto…

- Donde esta Ginny? – dijo buscandola apenas con un ojo abierto – y Hermione… ya vino Hermione? Hermione esta en un barco Harry, no me ha escrito ni una sola carta… hic! asi que me imagino que debe estar pasandola bien eh, yo propongo un brindis por Hermione hic…

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y siguió arrastrandolo hasta el cuarto soportando las idioteces que Ron decia

- … y creo que tambien hay que brindar por los novios… viva los novios! Hic! Tu y mi hermana seran muy felices y yo estoy feliz de ser su padrino, oye Harry – dijo en voz baja muy traviesa – sabes lo que me prometio la madrina de la boda cuando vuelva de vacaciones…

Para Harry eso fue suficiente, lo dejo caer ignorando el quejido de dolor de Ron, y lo apunto con su varita diciendo 'Silencius', no queria oir detalles intimos de Ron, se guardo la varita en los pantalones y siguió arrastrando a Ron quien seguia hablando y moviendo las manos pero afortunadamente ningun sonido salia de su boca. Cuando Harry con mucha dificultad lo puso sobre su colchón, Ron parecio tener un momento de lucidez y le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

- Ey! Porque llegas hasta ahorita? Deja a mi hermana a una hora decente!

- No voy llegando Ron – dijo asustado – voy saliendo, mira… traigo tenis, voy a salir a correr, dicen que mientras mas temprano mejor…

Ron se le quedo mirando con los ojos como rendijas, suspiro y solto un profundo ronquido. Harry salio de ahí sin hacer ruido, suspiro aliviado, si Ron supiera… lo mataba.

* * *

Gracias a toda la gente que me deja review, espero que este capitulo les guste y que me dejen saber su opinión.

Dos aclaraciones, la primera, alguien me comento que porque la pintura en sus caras era mágica, dado que no se quitaba, si el matrimonio fue muggle, pues fácil, los mismos Harry y Ginny se la pintaron, claro que no se acordaban de como porque andaban muy "graciositos". Segunda, Ginny se sintio terrible a la mañana siguiente del matrimonio no porque no quisiera a Harry... sino porque la situación no era ideal y claro, porque Ron los estuvo regañando.

Saludos!


	10. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10

El día que llego Hermione de vacaciones, llego muy morena, parecia que habia pasado interminables horas en el sol, llego con una cosa pegada al brazo, una cosa que se llama Ron, el habia ido a recogerla a la casa de sus padres en cuando ella le mando una lechuza. Ginny se dio cuenta de que Hermione se apareceria porque diez minutos antes las maletas de ella habia aparecido en la sala, apresuro a Harry para vestirse y fueron juntos a la cocina a preparar limonada helada para cuando llegara.

- Volvi chicos! – dijo sonriente

Harry y Ginny fueron con ella y la recibieron con un abrazo, ella respingo un poco debido a su tostada piel

- Preparamos limonada – dijo Ginny

- Ay gracias, vengo sedienta…

- Y mas con esa cosa horrenda que traes pegada al cuerpo, cuanto pesa 70 – 80 kilos? – dijo Harry con burla

Ron lo miro ceñudo, pero Hermione le alboroto el pelo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Ella aprecia mi compañía, no como ustedes…

Harry y Ginny lo ignoraron, sirvieron limonada y de repente Hermione reacciono

- Por cierto, les traigo muy buenas noticias a ustedes dos…

- Regalos? – la interrumpio Ginny

- Ah si, Accio!

Dos camisetas de una playa de España volaron hacia ellos y Harry y Ginny tomaron la suya emocionados. Hermione continuo

- … bien les decia, conoci a un chico en el crucero…

- Que? – dijo Ron exaltado

- No es nada, deja que termine, bueno el me dijo que el puede anular su matrimonio mediante medios mágicos – muggles… algo muy raro, en fin, para poder hacerlo lo unico que necesitamos es comprobar que el matrimonio no ha sido consumado, el toma esa prueba y hace desaparecer el acta de matrimonio…

Hermione sonrio satisfecha, pero a Harry y Ginny la cara se les ensombrecio

- Que quieres decir exactamente con que el matrimonio no ha sido consumado? – dijo Harry con cautela

- Oh – dijo Hermione seria como preparandose para lo que venia, sabia que Harry no era tonto – bueno pues… que ustedes dos no han estado intimamente… juntos

- Como intimamente juntos? – dijo Ginny

- Oh por Merlin! – exploto Ron – Hasta yo lo entendi, bien saben a que se refiere Herm!

- Bueno, bueno Ron – dijo Ginny tratando de tranquilizarlo – solo queria comprobar que estabamos hablando de lo mismo, y entonces solo tenemos que decir que no lo hemos consumado y ya verdad?

- En realidad no es tan facil – dijo Hermione mirandola de una manera extraña – el es mago, y solo puede anularlo sin meterse en problemas, si se comprueba que no esta destruyendo un matrimonio hecho y derecho, eso le da inmunidad mágica al acto…

- Entonces? – la urgio Harry

- Bueno, hay un hechizo que genera un documento valido para el, solo se juntan las manos, se dice el hechizo, el me lo acaba de explicar, y el formato saldra de la varita, se lo enviamos por lechuza y listo, en unos cuantos dias el nos avisaria que ya esta todo arreglado, claro que la cuota es de 50 galeones, pero lo vale…

- Bueno pues mandemos ese documento ya! – dijo Ron – Harry tu pagas…

Ron junto las manos de Harry y Ginny que se veian atemorizados, Hermione se quedo paralizada, no queria problemas con nadie, asi que fingio no sospechar nada.

- Vamos Hermione, haz el hechizo… - la apremio Ron

Hermione camino lento asi ellos, los miro y vio miedo, Harry estaba sudando, apunto con su varita y lo dijo, inmediatamente después con un flash aparecio un pergamino, Ron se apresuro y lo tomo.

- Bien aquí dice 'Harry J Potter y Ginny M Weasley Matrimonio… CONSUMADO'!

Hermione tomo a Ron del brazo, muy suave, como si quisiera preparase para detener un puñetazo, las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas, de pronto para Harry todo fue negro, Hermione no pudo evitarlo, Harry sintio dolor pero luego vino la paz, lo sabia, Ron lo habia matado.

Harry desperto, tenia la cara adolorida y su ojo derecho no podia ser abierto, oia voces a lo lejos

- … porque eres un idiota Ron! Tu y Hermione tambien…

- Yo soy hombre! – replicaba Ron

- Pero ella no! – decia Ginny furiosa

- Claro que ella no! – replicaba indignado – si fuera hombre no me gustaria…

Las voces siguieron pero Harry decidio ignorarlas, aunque aun le faltaba hacer frente a Ron pero decidio posponerlo por unos minutos, Hermione entro llevando un libro abierto, ella venia leyendolo distraidamente y ni cuenta se dio que Harry habia abierto su ojo bueno

- Oh estas despierto – susurro y cerro la puerta – como te sientes?

- Duele…

- Se hincho mucho, y se esta poniendo morado, Ron no nos dejo ponerte hielo o carne, dijo que queria que te doliera…

- Esta bien… - dijo Harry – tengo que explicarle…

Harry hizo ademan de levantarse pero Hermione lo detuvo

- Ahorita no… esta peleando con Ginny, dejalos…

- Tu no peleas con el? Que raro…

Hermione hizo un gesto digno y dijo

- En estos momentos no nos hablamos… Ronald y yo… creo en la igualdad de las mujeres y su reacción fue machista y estúpida, es exagerada su protección hacia Ginny o hacia mi… incluso hacia Fleur que no tiene cabida en su vida…

Harry se encogio en la cama, noto que era el cuarto de Hermione, Hermione siguió examinando su libro pero Harry la detuvo cuando iba a pasar hoja

- Deja que Ron me vea asi, no trates de curarme… eso solo emperara las cosas – Hermione iba a protestar pero vio en Harry que hablaba en serio

- Esta bien

Harry se levanto y salio, entonces Ron lo vio, Ginny se apresuro a el y le pregunto si estaba bien, Harry asintio sin dejar de mirar a Ron

- Vamos afuera – le dijo Harry

- Vamos – contesto Ron retandolo

Ginny iba a protestar pero sintio que una mano la tomaba del brazo, era Hermione, Ginny la vio y Hermione movio la boca diciendo 'dejalos!'. Ginny no dijo nada, sabia que no podia detener a Harry y confiaba en que el haria lo correcto.

Ron y Harry cerarron la puerta tras ellos, y Hermione le dijo

- Te apetece ir a merendar? Iba a ir con tu hermano por ahí pero ya vez… - dijo con un dejo de furia – bonito recibimiento…

- Vamos… siento que ahorita no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos…

Hermione asintio, tomaron su bolso y salieron, fueron a una de las tantas cafeterias universitarias, cada quien pidio su comida y bebida, en el camino habian agotado los insultos hacia Ron y Harry por lo insensibles y poco maduros que eran, hablaron del viaje de Hermione y Ginny le conto sobre Harry, sobre todos los cambios que hubo.

Se vieron interrumpidas por Lavender y Parvati, que al verlas se acercaron con ellas a platicar,

- Lo siento Ginny – dijo Parvati – no fui a la madriguera en tu cumpleaños porque no queria encontrarme con Seamus…

- Yo no fui por quedarme con ella Ginny…

- No hay problema, y tienes razon, Seamus estuvo ahí, todavía no se hablan? El dijo que le gustabas mucho

- Es un idiota… - dijo Parvati

- Oh vamos! – le dijo Hermione – Seamus estara un poco loco pero es bueno, de todas maneras uno se lleva cada desilusion con la persona que cree es la ideal, no te gusta ni poquito?

Parvati se quedo mirandola y se encogio de hombros, todas aullaron y se rieron

- Ustedes no ayudan nada! – dijo molesta

- Oh por favor, lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir como si nada, le das demasiada importancia… - le dijo Lavender – todos un dia amanecemos en una cama desconocida y lo primero que haces es arrepentirte… pero ya no tiene remedio, si sigues como si nada las cosas se complican menos…

A Hermione se le dibujo una mirada de odio que quito en un segundo, solo Ginny lo noto, siguió como si nada. Se quedaron ahí hasta que la cafeteria cerro, Ginny y Hermione caminaron hasta el departamento. No habia mensajes en el teléfono, ni señas de que Ron o Harry habian ido a buscarlas.

Al dia siguente muy temprano Ginny llamo a Harry pero nadie le contesto, se extraño pero siguió como si nada. Las cartas de los útilies escolares llegaron y Hermione y ella se lanzaron a comprarlos, perdieron todo el dia en el callejón Diagon, viendo ropa y accesorios, comieron con Neville y Luna, nadie habia visto a Harry y Ron.

En cuanto llegaron a su departamento Ginny volvio a llamar a Harry pero nadie contesto, se desespero y lo busco por la chimenea pero nadie le respondio, se aparecio en su departamento y nada, le dio de comer a Hedwing y Pig porque sus jaulas estaban vacias, parecia que no habian llegado a dormir.

Cuando volvio a aparecerse en su departamento le dijo a Hermione

- No han llegado desde ayer… me estoy empezando a preocupar, no crees que deberiamos buscarlos?

- Lo siento Ginny – dijo altanera – pero Ron es quien debe venir a mi a pedirme una disculpa

Ginny se mordio el labio, preocupada, pero no hizo nada. Al dia siguiente muy temprano tocaron la puerta, Hermione abrio y vio a Ron y Harry parados ahí con aspecto terrible, estaba sucios, olian mal, y estaban algo golpeados, el ojo de Harry seguia en mal estado

- Que diablos les paso?

- Larga historia – dijo Harry – y mala…

Ginny se levanto perezosa para ver que habia pasado pero en cuanto vio a Harry corrio hacia el para examinarlo

- Debiste llamar! Estaba preocupada

- Llame pero nadie contestaba! Y si dejaba recado se toma como una llamada!

- Donde estuvieron?

- En la carcel, donde mas?

- Que hacian en la carcel? – exigieron Ginny y Hermione

- Este idiota – dijo Harry apuntando a Ron – salimos a hablar y aunque aclaramos las cosas, este seguia diciendo que las ganas de romperme la cara no se le quitaban, entonces le dije que estaba bien, que me la rompiera pero que no esperara que yo me quedara muy tranquilo, que me iba a defender, entonces empezamos a pelear, tu sabes, pero llego la policia y nos llevo por disturbios en la vía pública…

- Pelearon en la calle? – les grito Hermione que se habia ido esponjando con cada palabra de Harry

- Ok Hermione, calma – le dijo Ginny – yo no puedo hacer nada con Harry porque es mi novio, cambiemos…

Hermione jalo fuerte la oreja de Harry y Ginny hizo lo mismo con Ron, diciendoles que eran muy idiotas, que asi no se arreglaban las cosas, pero ellos que tenian una cara de dolor les explicaban que asi las arreglaban los chicos, pero ellas no escucharon, seguian zarandeándolos con fuerza.

Cuando los soltaron, ellos inmediatamente se sobaron la oreja con una mano

- Eso no es justo – se quejo Harry – yo defendi tu honor Hermione, el me reclamo por Ginny, yo le reclame por ti, porque te considero mi hermana…

- No me vengas con tu discurso Harry – le espeto ella furiosa – cual honor? Yo soy honorable, y Ginny tambien. Tu usaste eso con Ron porque sabias que el se lo creeria y pensarian que estan a mano!

Ron volteo con Harry como pidiendole con la mirada que le aclara el asunto pero Harry nego con la cabeza como diciendole 'Hermione esta alucinando'. Hermione continuo

- … pero nosotras no somos cosas, entiendanlo bien!

- Yo nunca pense que fueras una cosa! – le dijo indignado Ron

- Tu callate! No me hables – le grito Hermione

- Pero porque! – le grito Ron – que te hice?

- Te parece poco? – le dijo Hermione completamente roja y con sus manos en las caderas – Tenia dos semanas de no verte y lo primero que haces es pelear e irte!

Harry y Ginny se miraron, Ginny le indico con la cabeza y los labios apretados que se alejaran de ahí. Muy desapacio, casi deslizandose Ginny y Harry salieron por la puerta con los gritos de Hermione y Ron detrás de ellos.

Cuando estuvieron a salvo, al menos Ginny, respiraron

- Te diste cuenta que llevas tu bata de dormir? – le dijo Harry con la ceja levantada

Ginny se espanto y se cerro mas la bata

- Vamos a tu departamento, que bueno que es temprano y todo el mundo duerme

Cuando se aparecieron ahí, Ginny le sugirio que se diera un baño para que descansara, pero la realidad era que Harry apestaba

- Pero es que primero quiero que hablemos Ginny – le dijo Harry

- No, no – nego con la cabeza firmemente – primero el baño, desayuno y hablamos

Harry resignado fue a bañarse, Ginny por mientras preparo un abundante desayuno ingles, mientras ponia los platos Harry se aparecio en la cocina con unos comodos pantalones de algodón y una camiseta con algunos agujeros, llego hasta Ginny y la abrazo, le dio un beso firme y aunque Ginny quiso quitarse al principio termino por corresponder

- idiota – le dijo Ginny cuando dejaron de besarse – estaba muy preocupada…

- Ya te dije… - dijo cansado – por favor, han sido dias difíciles, ya Ron entendio lo que debio entender, en la carcel tuvimos mucho de que hablar, creeme

Ginny lo miro evaluadoramente y se encogio de hombros

- Esta bien, te la paso solo porque te llevo la policia, pero que idiotas la verdad…

Harry rodo los ojos pero no dijo nada mas, mientras le ayudaba a servir el desayuno Ginny lo sermoneo un poco mas, Harry solo asentia y ponia cara de arrepentimiento. Comieron tranquilos mientras Harry le relataba toda la historia de Ron y el, al parecer a duras penas Ron alcanzo a comprender que su hermana ya era adulta y que algun día tendría que vivir ciertas cosas, y que era mejor que estuviera con alguien decente que con cualquier persona que no era de la confianza de Ron.

Al terminar de desayunar a Harry le entro demasiado el sueño y es que en el duro catre que tenia en la celda no se dormia muy bien y como le habian quitado la varita al ingresar no habia podido dormir muy bien. Trataba de disimular su sueño porque Ginny hablaba algo relacionado con Parvati y Seamus, y Lavender en la cama con Ron, algo asi, el asentia distraido… Cama… lo que queria era dormir, mientras Ginny abria y cerraba la boca animadamente, porque no le da sueño? pensaba Harry.

Se sobresalto cuando oyo un portazo y vio a Ron entrar rojo de furia, Se apresuraron hacia el

- Que paso? – le dijo Ginny – se puso fea la cosa?

- Que diablos le dijo Lavender a Hermione? – espeto Ron con enojo

- De que? – dijo Harry somnoliento

- Ah es de lo que te estaba hablando ahorita Harry – dijo Ginny – No fue nada, solo que estabamos hablando de relaciones espontaneas, tu sabes por Parvati que sigue con lo de Seamus, y le dijimos que no se preocupara tanto, y Lavender la apoyo diciendole que pues a ella tambien le habia pasado y que simplemente no lo tomaba en cuenta, y Hermione y yo, y creo que las demas, sabiamos que ella estaba hablando de ti

Ron solto una maldición al tiempo que le pegaba al aire

- Insisto – dijo Ron molesto – porque Parvati anda por ahí contando cosas que ya ni vienen al caso…

- Ella nunca te menciono, no es exactamente un secreto lo tuyo con ella, es solo que quiza ahora Hermione sabe como eres intimamente (guacala por cierto) y le parece difícil imaginarte con ella… es normal, esta celosa, lo mejor que puedes hacer es consentirla un rato

- Y me dice que no la recibi apropiadamente, como si yo no tuviera ganas de verla! Pero si el (apunto a Harry) y yo nos peleamos fue por su culpa!

Ginny prefirio quedarse callada, no queria empezar otra discusión, ella ya le habia aconsejado, Ginny miro a Harry y le dijo en voz baja mientras Ron iba por ahí refunfuñando

- Mejor me voy… nos vemos en la noche, vamos por ahí…

- Esta bien – dijo Harry pensando que por fin podria dormir

Ginny le dio un pequeño beso y desaparecio, Harry vio que Ron tomaba algo del desayuno que habia sobrado, aprovecho y se encerro en su habitación a dormir.

Los escasos días de vacaciones se agotaron, y la idea de regresar a la escuela pronto los atormento de nuevo, la unica que parecia aliviada de tener algo que hacer era Hermione, no habia vuelto a hablar con Ron, el la buscaba pero ella nunca le contestaba el teléfono, o le respondia que estaba muy ocupada y no tenía tiempo para hablar si es que Ron le mandaba un mensaje por una lechuza, si iba al departamento ella simplemente no salia.

Ron cada vez se deprimia mas, penso que cuando le mandara rosas ella le contestaria el teléfono pero no lo hizo.

El día que regresaron a clases Hermione y Ginny se separaron para ir cada quien a su edificio, Harry y Ron estudiaban juntos para aurores, asi que ellos iban a las mismas clases, Ginny estreno su nueva mochila gustosa. A la hora de la comida Ron se vio rodeado de un gran número de chicas que le pedian autografos, Hermione desde la esquina miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, pero que se creian? Habia una que le tocaba el brazo y le sonreia descaradamente, Hermione se indigno y cuando Ron la miro y vio su expresión quito el brazo rapidamente.

Hermione se levanto digna, como si no hubiera visto nada, cerro los libros que habia estado leyendo, los hecho a la mochila y se levanto pero en eso oyo la voz de Ron que gritaba

- Ven a esa chica? La del cabello castaño…

Hermione se paralizo, volteo despacio hacia el interior de la cafeteria y vio muchos ojos puestos en ella, vio a Ron que la apuntaba con el dedo y a las chicas que estaban con el con expresión de desconcierto, sentia la cara caliente

- ELLA no me ha contestado las llamadas, no quiere abrirme la puerta, no contesta mis cartas…

Hermione queria desaparecerse, toda la gente la miraba con curiosidad y habia un total silencio porque al parecer todos querian oir lo que Ron tenia que decir, trato de decirle con la mirada que se callara pero al parecer no funciono

- Y yo fui un tonto – continuo Ron – lo acepto, pero ella parece negada a perdonarme…

Se oyeron voces que decian 'ya perdonalo!', 'no le hagas caso!', 'ya dejala!', 'mandale mas flores!', Hermione estaba petrificada, le hubiera gustado decir algo, pero parecia que todo su cuerpo tambien le estaba prestando atención a Ron y no a ella, vio que Ron se separo de las chicas que tenia alrededor

- Y han sido años y años que me ha traido de un ala… pero lo que no sabe… es lo perseverante que soy… porque ni siquiera he empezado a luchar por ella el 1 de lo que estoy dispuesto…

Las miradas que se clavaron en Hermione eran miradas alegres, como si estuvieran contentas por ella, ella trago saliva con dificultad y logro sonreirle a Ron, quien inmediatamente al ver la reacción de ella se acerco y la abrazo como uno oso. Inmediatamente todos los demas volvieron a sus asuntos, volvieron a las charlas y a las bromas.

Hermione se dejo abrazar por Ron con gusto y después de unos cuantos besos de reconciliación y palabras cursis, ella corrio a su salón de clases pues ya habia empezado a presentarse el nuevo maestro, le dejaron tarea extra por eso.

Ginny le extendio un papel a Harry, y el leyo 'Solicitud de Divorcio'

- Que es esto? – le dijo Harry extrañado

- Creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente cariño…

- Vaya – dijo con pesame – la única solución es el divorcio?

- Si – dijo torciendo la boca en un gesto resignado – como tu y yo ya juguetamos un poco a la casita, no queda de otra…

- Pues ni modo – Harry la firmo, Ginny ya la habia firmado – quieres jugar al salir de la escuela?

Ginny rio y le arrebato la hoja

- No puedo, tengo mucha tarea… nunca falta el maestro que el primer día quiere amargarle la vida a los alumnos

- Solo sera un rato – le dijo Harry con cinismo alegre – puedo darme prisa si quieres…

Ginny se alejo de el riendo y haciendole una seña divertida. Varios a su alrededor los vieron con asombro y otros con celos, el chico mas popular, no solo de la escuela, sino del mundo mágico, salia con la chica Weasley, una de las mas populares, ni como ponerle un pero, ella era muy agradable.

La escuela empezo a hacer estragos con su vida social, la gente que antes iba y venia despreocupada por el campus, ahora siempre iba cargando libros, los chicos comian apresurados en las cafeterias, algunas veces estaban ahí y no habia cabida para la comida porque la mesa la ocupaban pergaminos, plumas y libros. El quiddith empezaria pronto y los jugadores aparecian después de los entrenamientos en algun jardin haciendose bromas pesadas.

Un viernes, Harry y Ron se dirigieron al departamento de Ginny y Hermione, irian a un bar por cerveza y pizza

- Y que hicieron toda la tarde? – dijo Harry

- Tarea… y cosas de chicas, a poco no vez que me puse una mascarilla? – dijo Ginny y Harry la miro de cerquita

- Oye si! Se te nota – no era cierto, Harry no noto nada – quedaste bonita, si es que se puede mas bonita…

- Bueno, bueno, ya basta tortolos! Yo acabo de salir del entrenamiento – decia Ron – y mañana tengo otro en la mañana…

- Haz tus tareas Ronald – sentencio Hermione

- Claro que las hago! – dijo indignado – si me vigilas todo el tiempo, la unica manera de estar contigo es haciendo la tarea…

Harry y Ginny rieron

- Vamonos no? – dijo Ginny – tengo hambre y no estoy ebria como para que se me olvide…

Los demas asintieron, pero Harry se disculpo un momento para ir al sanitario. Al lavarse las manos algo llamo su atención, un tubito, lo recogio con cuidado, tenia una pequeña ventanita en azul, y vio la caja, la sangre se le bajo a los pies, 'Prueba de Embarazo' decia en letras rosas, con torpeza Harry le dio la vuelta a la caja para checar el resultado, y vio que era lo que se ponia de muestra, solto el tubito con un exagerado asco, y leyo mas abajo, 'Azul: Positivo. Felicidades!'. Felidades no esta embarazada o Felicidades esta embarazada, se preguntaba Harry. Se mareo, le dio una arcada, sintio como el sudor frio lo empapaba, o el o Ron serian papas, quien… quien era? Necesitaba averiguarlo.

* * *

Los dejo con un poco de suspenso, espero que les haya gustado, Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que me dejen otro:-) 


	11. Capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11

Del capitulo anterior:

… al lavarse las manos algo llamo su atención, un tubito, lo recogio con cuidado, tenia una pequeña ventanita en azul, y vio la caja, la sangre se le bajo a los pies, 'Prueba de Embarazo' decia en letras rosas, con torpeza Harry le dio la vuelta a la caja para checar el resultado, y vio que era lo que se ponia de muestra, solto el tubito con un exagerado asco, y leyo mas abajo, 'Azul: Positivo. Felicidades!'. Felidades no esta embarazada o Felicidades esta embarazada, se preguntaba Harry. Se mareo, le dio una arcada, sintio como el sudor frio lo empapaba, o el o Ron serian papas, quien… quien era? Necesitaba averiguarlo.

* * *

Llegaron al bar y se sentaron en una mesa

- 4 cervezas y una pizza grande de peperoni, con salchicha italiana, jamon, salami, champiñones, anchoas, aceitunas… y ya – dijo Ron al camarero

El tomo la orden y las chicas lo miraron incredulas por lo tragon que podia ser a veces, Harry sin embargo ni presto atención, miraba distraido hacia la calle

- Harry te pasa algo? – le dijo Ginny

- Eh… no, estoy bien, deberiamos ir ordenando… - sugirió

- Harry algo te pasa, porque Ron ya ordeno! – dijo Ginny – estas distraido…

Harry no le contesto y volvio a mirar a la ventana, entonces se le habia ocurrido que no habia hablado con Ron, y no le parecia justo

- Ron, me acompañas al sanitario? – dijo Harry

- Que? – dijo sorprendido – claro que no! Eso es de ir acompañado es de chicas!

- Vamos – dijo con los dientes apretados

Ginny y Hermione los vieron alejarse y se miraron extrañadas, inmediatamente empezaron a hablar de lo raros que se veian. Harry cerro la puerta y paso el seguro, se aseguro que no habia nadie y dijo

- Ron mira, lo que tengo que decirte es muy serio, primero que nada toma calma, la mas posible que puedas, y escuchame con atención, y no me vayas a golpear porque tenemos que disimular

- Que pasa Harry? – dijo visiblemente nervioso

- Hoy cuando entre al baño de las chicas…

Harry le relato lo mas rápido posible todo a Ron, que cada vez se iba poniendo mas pálido y parecia que se hacia mas pequeño

- Que vamos a hacer? – dijo Ron presa del panico

- Tenemos que averiguar quien es…

- Ustedes… toman sus precauciones? – pregunto Ron

- S… si, claro, ustedes?

- Ya conoces a Hermione… claro que si

- Bien toma calma, ya aclararemos todo esto…

Se limpiaron la cara y salieron, al menos las cervezas ya estaban en la mesa, les sonrieron hipócritamente a las chicas, se sentaron y Ron bebio ansioso su cerveza, unas gotitas salian de las comisuras de su boca, se la termino en un trago.

- Tardaron mucho… - dijo Hermione

- Es que… - dijo Ron – Harry esta enfermo del estómago…

- Oh, te sientes mal corazón?

- No – dijo apretando los dientes y mirando con odio a Ron – ya no, creo que ya me alivie

Ginny asintio y al querer beber de su cerveza Harry se la quito

- No creo que debas tomar…

- Porque? – dijo ceñuda

- Porque… no lo creo

- Y desde cuando tu me dices que hacer? – dijo con enojo

- Desde que… te acuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que bebimos demasiado? Nos casamos!

- Bueno Harry – dijo con simpleza – pero ahora solo quiero unos cuantos tragos… no perder la conciencia. Asi que dame mi cerveza…

- No! No seas irresponsable! – decia el testarudo

- Harry, no me obliges a hechizarte – dijo seria – sabes que en hechizos sales perdiendo… eres bueno con maldiciones y todo eso, pero en hechizos nadie me supera…

Harry parecio pensarlo un poco y se la regreso con resignación, si ella era la del bebe ella no beberia… o si? Ron no fue tan brusco, porque no sabia muchas cosas de embarazo, lo que si, es que se volvio completamente servicial y consentidor con Hermione.

Salieron un poco tarde pero antes de que el bar cerrara, Harry todavía estaba pensativo, al atravesar por un parque Hermione lo enfrento

- Bueno se puede saber que te pasa Harry? Has estado ausente todo el tiempo…

- Bueno – dijo Ginny – no todo el tiempo, cuando llegaste al departamento no estabas asi, hasta que…

Ginny y Hermione se miraron, y pensaron lo mismo 'hasta que salio del baño' y entonces entendieron, soltaron una risotada…

- Oh perdon Harry – le dijo Ginny limpiandose un lagrimita – perdon por tratarte mal toda la noche, ahora te entiendo…

Harry y Ron las miraron serios, un poco exasperados a decir verdad, ellas no sabian lo que era pasar esta angustia, y porque seguian riendose y no les explicaban que era lo que estaba pasando

- Bueno y? tienen algo que aclarar! – dijo Ron molesto

- Vamos – dijo Hermione todavía riendo – les explicaremos en el camino, pero no tienen nada de que preocuparse…

Empezaron a caminar, Ginny le tomo la mano a Harry tranquilizadoramente, y Hermione se abrazo a Ron, y ella empezo a explicar

- Como les habiamos mencionado, en la tarde tuvimos una tarde de chicas y es que en la mañana Lavender busco a Ginny para ver si podian ir al departamento después de clase…

- Cuando llego con Parvati y una prueba de embarazo, Hermione se puso furiosa – Hermione se puso rosa por un momento y asintio – ella penso que como Lavender era quien habia ido a pedir la ayuda, era ella quien la necesitaba, y le empezo a reclamar quien sabe cuantas cosas a Lavender…

- Yo pense que la prueba era para ella y pues… era obvio quien seria el padre…

Ron evito mirarla

- En fin – continuo Ginny – Parvati no queria hacerse la prueba en su departamento, porque al parecer una compañera muy chismosa se esta quedando con ellas, y por eso vino con nosotras, en fin lo hizo y se negaba a mirar el resultado, asi que la mas valiente de todas nosotras, o sea Hermione, se lo dio… y pues como ya saben fue positivo

- Y cual fue su reacción? – dijo Ron en un susurro

- La pobre esta pasandolo muy mal, porque no sabe que hacer, y ya no se habla con Seamus…

- Pero le va a decir verdad? – dijo Harry exaltado

- Claro – le dijo Ginny – pero no por el momento, ella todavía no lo asimila muy bien, en fin, con todo lo que mis pocos conocimientos de sanadora me lo permitian, le hice un chequeo y al parecer esta bien, ella y el bebe, como quiera tiene que ir a San Mungo para un chequeo mas a fondo, pero teniamos que calmarla…

- Nos pasamos toda la tarde con ella, todavía le falta un año para terminar de estudiar, y tendra que posponer un semestre sus estudios… aunque les dire que quiere al bebe, si esta mal es por la situación en la que se encuentra…

- Asi es, lo que si es que le insistimos en que hablara con Seamus, porque entre los dos tienen que sacar esto adelante

- Diablos – dijo Ron rascandose la cabeza – es decir que bien por un bebe y todo eso, pero es muy joven… los dos

Los demas asintieron, aun y cuando Ron y Harry sentian que un gran peso les habian quitado de encima, se habian quedado un poco pasmados por la noticia, y cada quien en su cabeza prometieron que se cuidarian mas, aunque claro ellos no sabian que sus novias eran mas que cuidadosas, Hermione con su extrema responsabilidad y Ginny al estudiar medicina era básico para ella.

A mitad del camino se separaron, Ron y Hermione se perdieron por las calles mientras Ginny y Harry siguieron caminando hasta el departamento de ella. Paraban a besarse de vez en cuando, sentados en la orilla de la banqueta de una calle medianamente iluminada Ginny le dijo

- Que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera estado embarazada? Cual hubiera sido tu reacción?

- Vomitar – dijo Harry con simpleza

- Si claro – dijo Ginny volteando los ojos – me supuse que tu reacción no seria muy madura

- Mira, que tu serias la que vomitara mucho mas que yo… asi que no te quejes…

- Yo creo que yo seguiria adelante, con el bebe… - dijo Ginny mirando indefinidamente

- Yo tambien – dijo Harry serio – a poco crees que te dejaria sola? Creci sin padres y se lo que se siente

Harry le paso el brazo y la acerco a el depositandole un beso en la sien, ella lo miro y sonrio

- Y si hubieran sido Ron y Hermione? – pregunto ella divertida

- Pues pobre Hermione… encargarse de dos niños… con el que tiene ahorita es suficiente

- El fue mas consentidor con ella que tu, tu fuiste estricto! – dijo con reproche

- Es que tu tienes mas sentido del humor – dijo el como queriendo disculparse

Ella lo miro con los ojos de rendijas y negando con la cabeza

- No me vengas con eso James!

- Pense que caerias Molly – dijo riendo

Ella abrio la boca indignada, Molly en su mamá estaba bien, pero en ella no quedaba nada.

Al dia siguiente, sin aviso ni advertencia, Ron lleno su departamento de gente conocida y desconocida y organizo una gran fiesta en honor al cumpleaños de su novia, los tintineos de las botellas sobresalian aun y cuando la música era fuerte y estruendosa, Harry tuvo que hacer un hechizo para su habitación ya que habia encontrado a cinco parejas intentando meterse, Hermione que traia un ajustado y moderno atuendo tambien portaba una tiara que decia en pequeñas letras destellantes 'Birthday Girl'. Unos chicos ebrios se habian empezado a pelear por tratar de felicitarla, hasta que llego Ron y de mala gana los corrio.

Algunas chicas pasadas de listas abrazaban a Ron felicitandolo por su cumpleaños pero el se separo de ellas en cuanto vio la mirada furiosa de Hermione que iba de el a su varita. Ginny iba y venia hablando con unos, riendo con otros y brindando con otros mas, sin siquiera percatarse de que Harry la miraba desde otro extremo mientras simulaba poner atención a lo que hablaban los hermanos Creevey animadamente.

Harry sabia que el tiempo pasaba y su matrimonio seguia, y ahora que lo pensaba eso no le incomodaba tanto, podria poner la firma final? la que cerraria el proceso… Claro que su cabeza decia que si, que claro, que como iba a estar casado a tan temprana edad, los tiempos habian cambiado y ahora la gente esperaba mas, esperaba a realizarse, a comprarse su coche, su departamento, su moto voladora (el ya tenia, desgraciadamente, hubiera preferido que se la quedara su dueño original) y viajar por el mundo, sin compromisos. Pero habia otra parte que le decia que no estaba del todo mal, bueno si, un papel decia que eran marido y mujer, pero eso no era para nada cierto, que importaba ese papel! Ademas era Ginny! El lo sabia, lo sentia, un día regresarian y volverian a firmar un acta de matrimonio en todos sus sentidos. Cuando? No sabia. 2, 5, 10 años! Quien lo podria saber. Pero un día volverian…

- Harry! Tengo un rato hablandote! – le exigio Ginny

- Eh? – volteo a ella distraido – Ah hola, te la pasas bien eh?

- Algo… - se abrazo a el y Harry le revolvio el cabello – Oh Seamus ahí viene Parvati!

Seamus volteo y en efecto, Parvati acaba de entrar con cara de miedo como buscando a alguien, Seamus le dio su bebida a Harry, se limpio la boca con la manga de su camisa, se trono el cuello con un extraño movimiento, se paro derecho alisandose la camisa y dijo

- Deseenme suerte

Lo vieron alejarse decidido, Parvati abrio mucho los ojos cuando lo vio pero no se alejo, Seamus la abordo y ella lo interrumpio para llevarlo afuera.

- Que nervios no… - dijo Harry tragando saliva

Ginny asintio mirandolo con expresión preocupada, Luna los miro como si no entendiera nada, por lo que decidio alejarse y se encamino hacia Neville que estaba en un rincón mirando a la gente bailar moviendo un pie al compas de la música, en cuanto Neville la vio acercarse a el sabia que bailaria un buen rato.

Ginny llevo a Harry hacia la improvisada pista de baile, la música estaba movida, bailaban sueltos, Harry trataba de no pisar a Ginny y a la vez, de no hacer el ridiculo, el no tenía mucha experiencia bailando sobrio. Aun así después de unos minutos se relajo completamente y hasta hacia unos movimientos extraños que el consideraba pasos de baile, ante los cuales Ginny sonreia abiertamente con sorpresa, por lo que el se imagino, le gustaban. Dio a Ginny una vuelta rápida, lo que hizo que prácticamente la lanzara a un lado de Ron, Ginny riendo tomo a su hermano y bailo un poco con el mientras Hermione bailaba con Harry.

Pasaron un buen rato bailando, finalmente Harry saco a Ginny de la pista, tenia perlas de sudor en la frente y el pelo se le veia un poco humedo pero ni aun asi lo tenía aplacado, Ginny salio medio a regañadientes moviendo todavía la cabeza al compas de la música. Tomo la botella de cerveza que Harry le ofrecio y salieron a la terraza del departamento, Ginny se recargo juguetona en el balcon y Harry la abrazo depositando un corto beso en el hombro

- Mira! – Ginny apuntaba hacia una pareja que hablaba serana

Eran Seamus y Parvati, estaban sentados y hablaban calmados, Parvati movia mucho las manos como explicando quien sabe que cosa, Seamus la veia como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, notaron que el tenia el brazo pasado por el hombro de ella.

Ginny le sonrio a Harry abiertamente, y Harry le devolvio la sonrisa aun y cuando ella ya se habia volteado nuevamente hacia Seamus y Parvati, como…? Como podria decirle simplemente 'y si no nos divorciamos? Y si seguimos casados?'

- Que me ves? – le dijo Ginny extrañada

- Uhm … nada – mintio – bueno si, es decir, estas linda…

Ginny le sonrio e iba a devolverle el alago cuando Hermione entro al balcon seguida de Ron, Ginny se volteo a ellos y les pregunto

- Bueno Ron y cual fue tu regalo para Hermione?

- Música – dijo con simpleza – mucha música…

- Asi es – confirmo ella con una sonrisa – Muchos discos con temas para estudiar, para hacer la tarea, para concentrarse, para relajarse … y uno muy interesante de heavy metal

Ginny y Harry soltaron una carcajada y Ron le dijo elocuente

- Ese es para cuando estes enojada y quieras destrozar algo… lo puedes hacer con música…

Hermione lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido pero con una expresión divertida

- Oye Hermione – dijo Harry como recordando algo – que a ti no te tocan los 20 tragos y 20 besos?

- Siiii – dijo Ginny emocionada

- Oye Ginny – dijo Ron como razonando – tu no hiciste eso en tu cumpleaños y no veo que Hermione…

- No lo hice porque estaba rodeada de hermanos, yo no tuve fiesta… aunque te dire que me dieron muchos besos de mas de 20 maneras diferentes… - le guiño el ojo y Harry carraspeo avergonzado

- Bueno… - dijo Hermione pensandolo – si quiero vivir para la proxima semana será mejor que opte por esa opción…

Platicaron un poco mas y luego Hermione y Ron volvieron a la fiesta, Ginny se puso frente a Harry muy seria y le dijo

- Harry tengo algo que decirte…

Harry la miro con interes y le hizo un ademan que significaba que siguiera hablando, Ginny cerro los ojos y suspiro con desicion

- Dentro de 15 días es nuestra cita con el juez… para lo del divorcio, la carta llego hoy, en ella viene escrita la dirección…

Harry asintio muy despacio, tomo un gran trago de su cerveza y dijo

- Bien, que tenemos que hacer?

- Es muy simple, trataran de hacer una reconciliación… asi que tendremos que fingir que no nos soportamos o que tenemos algun tipo de problema… una vez que el juez sepa que no hay acuerdo… podremos firmar

- Esta bien – contesto el después de asimilar las palabras por unos segundos – que quieres que nos inventemos?

- No lo se! Esperaba que me ayudaras a decidir eso…

Se quedaron pensando en silencio uno al lado del otro, recargados en el balcón. Harry ocasionalmente veia a Parvati con Seamus hablando, tranquilamente, parecian planeando algo, decidio decirle a Ginny lo que tanto habia pensado

- Ginny y si… - pero ella lo interrumpio radiante

- Lo se! Se lo que quieres decirme, podemos usar a Parvati!

- Que? – le dijo el entre extrañado y exasperado

Bueno tu los estabas viendo y me imagino que pensaste lo mismo que yo, podemos decir que nos divorciaremos porque el bebe que espera Parvati es tuyo! Voila!

Harry se le quedo viendo sorprendido y un poco indignado, pero no sabia porque asintio con una falsa sonrisa. Ginny lo abrazo y le dio un gran beso… finalmente tenian una buena historia, aunque faltaba que Parvati aceptara.

* * *

Hola! Perdon por la tardanza, los deje en el suspenso! Pero bueno finalmente aqui esta, a ver que les parece, y claro que me lo hagan saber. Uno de ustedes queridos lectores, le atino a quien estaba embarazada, y no sabe lo halagada que me hizo sentir porque vi que estaba metida de lleno en la historia.

Gracias y please... un comentario no hace daño.


	12. Capitulo 12

CAPITULO 12

Hermione miro a Ginny como si esta última estuviera mal de la cabeza

- No pudiste escoger a alguien que fuera menos chismosa? – dijo con irritación

- Ay Hermione! Tu siempre piensas lo peor de la gente

- Ginny piensa un momento… esto es un asunto delicado, de que nos serviria todo lo que hemos hecho a escondidas si al final tu decides ir con Parvati!

Ginny se dejo caer en el sillón frunciendo el entrecejo

- Quiza si hagamos un juramento irrompible de que ella no puede decir nada…

- Por favor! Ella no aceptaria, y espero que tu no seas capaz de proponerle semejante cosa en su estado! - dijo molesta – Lo siento pero no te apoyo con eso, busca otra cosa…

Ginny lo penso un momento

- Entonces ayudame tu…

Hermione solto una risotada ironica y la miro con el entrecejo fruncido

- No he hecho mas que ayudarte…

- Sabes que me refiero a que fingas que tu eres la que tiene algo con Harry, mira. Escucha, es la unica opción, solo tu y Ron lo saben, Ron no puede hacer nada, solo quedan tu y Harry, es lo único!

- Porque tienen que fingir que Harry te engaña? – dijo dando un pisoton en el piso

- Porque si le decimos al juez que Harry es un borracho, un irresponsable o un mal marido no se lo va a creer, el es un dulce – dijo soñadora

- Y porque no dicen que tu estas loca y que Harry no puede permanecer casado contigo debido a tu estado mental – dijo cruelmente

Ginny la miro con los ojitos de rendijas y la apunto repetidamente con la varita

- No me provoques!

- Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo? – dijo en un grito – y deja de apuntarme con la varita si no quieres que yo saque la mia!

- Oh vamos Hermione, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, vamos necesitamos tu ayuda… Ya demostraste el punto de porque no puede ser Parvati

Hermione la miro totalmente fuera de si, esta vez no solo era un pequeño favorcito, era un gran favor, un grandisimo favor, y solo esperaba no tener que besar a Harry porque si no Ron lo mataba y luego Ginny la mataba a ella.

- Mira – dijo seria – esto no solo me incumbe a mi, tendre que hablarlo con Ronald, y luego ya hablaríamos nosotros.

Ginny persiguió toda la semana a Hermione para preguntarle si ya habia hablado con Ron y que respuesta le tenia, pero Ginny era la principal testigo de que Hermione no habia tenido tiempo para ver a su hermano, habia tenido tanto trabajo en la escuela que de nuevo estaba empezado a bajar de peso. Pese a todo el dia se acercaba y aunque Ginny y Harry trabajaban en la historia que contarian, solo en caso de que Hermione dijera que si, Hermione todavía no daba una respuesta. Harry le habia adelantado la historia a Ron, pero igual que Hermione este no parecia muy convencido, y solo por el simple hecho de que Harry le dijo que quiza tendria que tomarle la mano.

El dia se acercaba y Harry y Ginny cada vez se ponian mas nerviosos, estaban empezando a considerar que Harry fuera ebrio a la cita y dijera una que otra idiotez, pero el problema era que se olvidara del plan y actuara como siempre.

Hermione caminaba hacia su edificio con prisa, tenia sueño, era casi medianoche y la calle estaba desierta, habia tenido demasiado trabajo en ese proyecto pero finalmente lo habia terminado, solo esperaba descansar unas 15 horas, y salir a comer, y si era con Ron mejor aun, mataba dos pajaros de un tiro.

- Hola

Hermione solto un grito, una cabellera como el fuego y una negra despeinada se aparecieron frente a ella, tomo la varita y solto un hechizo pero Ginny y Harry lo esquivaron

- Hermione por favor – dijo Ginny falsamente sorprendida – necesitas descansar…

- Que no saben que asustar a una chica en una calle sola en medio de la noche les puede costar su linda cara? Idiotas…

- Oh Hermione lo siento – Harry la abrazo comprensivo y deposito un beso en la sien de la chica, Ginny tomo una foto

- Que diablos haces? – le espeto Hermione

- Necesito evidencia de su romance – dijo ella con simpleza

- Ay Ginny, lo siento, pero he estado muy ocupada y no he hablado con Ron – empezo de nuevo a caminar con los otros dos escoltandola – pero prometo que mañana lo hare

- No tienes que esperar a mañana, mira Ron esta en el departamento preparando algo para que comas, necesitas pensar con claridad…

Hermione la ignoro debido a su cansancio, y siguió caminando solo contestando con monosilabas a la animada platica de Harry y Ginny, finalmente vio el departamento con su luz encendida, y la caracteristica cabellera de Ron que al parecer los esperaba.

Hermione gimoteo en cuanto lo vio a solo unos pasos de ella, y con sus pocas fuerzas se encamino rapidamente hacia el, que la recibio con los brazos abiertos, mientras tenian el primer beso en varios días Ginny y Harry los miraban desesperados por hablar, pero Ron sin dejar de besarla les hizo una seña de que entraran y les dio a entender que ahorita los alcanzaban, Ginny y Harry entraron a regañadientes e hicieron todo el ruido posible por separarlos pero nada funciono.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron 5 min para Ron y Hermione y una eternidad para Harry y Ginny, estaban los cuatro dentro del departamento, Hermione comia con urgencia los sándwiches que Ron habia preparado.

- Mira Hermione, - dijo Ron - yo estoy de acuerdo en que finjas eso, pero de ahí a que te besuquees con Harry… pues la vdd no

- No creo que Harry este pensando en eso, quiza si solo son unas fotos… comprometedoras… quiza con eso baste

- Claro – interrumpio Ginny sonriente – solo con unas cuantas fotos bastara, y claro… si es necesario una entrevista… Se veria espectacular que tu como mi hermano me apoyaras y fueras conmigo, y que Harry fuera con Hermione… haciendo teatro y toda la cosa

Hermione y Ron le dedicaron un gesto de incredulidad mientras Harry asentia sonriente, al parecer los dos habian pensado demasiado en esto. Ron se rasco la cabeza dudando y luego dijo

- Bueno Hermione, yo no veo que haya otra manera mas discreta de que estos dos finalmente terminen con su jueguito…

- Lo se… - luego suspiro derrotada – esta bien, lo hare

Ginny y Harry gritaron de emocion, Harry fue hasta Hermione y la abrazo efusivamente mientras ella oia de nuevo el clic de la camara fotografica.

Como al siguiente dia Hermione se nego rotundamente a hacer algo que no fuera dormir y descansar, la "sesion de fotos" tuvo que esperar, fue algo incomodo, para los cuatro, ver a Hermione y Harry abrazandose o simular que platicaban muy de cerca, Ginny tenia que tomar las fotos de lejos para simular que los habia estado espiando.

Finalmente el dia llego, Hermione y Ginny se ayudaban mutuamente en su arreglo personal, las dos iban muy guapas. Ron y Harry llegaron por ellas y Harry y Hermione tomaron un camino muy distinto al de Ginny y Ron para llegar a la corte.

Esperaron los cuatro en una pequeña pero limpia salita, con muebles de piel negros, las dos "parejas" frente a la otra sin hablarse, cuando el juez que resulto se una señora ya entrada en años los hizo pasar ya se encontraban muy nerviosos, la juez se sento al borde de una mesa grandisima de madera reluciente, con Ginny y Ron a la derecha de ella, y los otros a la izquierda, Ginny le lanzo una mirada de odio a Harry y Hermione tan convincente que Harry se encogio en su silla.

- Bueno – empezo la juez – veamos, trataron primero de ver las razones por las cuales usted Sra Potter – Ginny se enrojecio – tramito la solicitud de divorcio para finalizar su relacion con el Sr Potter, si se comprueba que las razones son de peso determinaremos el tiempo que se llevara el tramite y la separacion de bienes…

- Que quiere decir con la separacion de bienes? – inquirio Hermione

- Yo no veo aquí un documento en el cual se haya casado por bienes separados… asi que ustedes se dividiran los bienes que posean…

- Yo no quiero nada de el – aseguro Ginny que se habia puesto blanca – el puede quedarse con todo su dinero para que se lo gaste con esta perdida!

Hermione abrio la boca indignada y Ron estuvo a punto de soltar una carjcada pero tosio para disimularlo

- Oyeme no te permito que le hables asi a ella! – le grito Harry a Ginny

- Ah si claro – dijo Ginny sarcastica – defiendela! Era lo menos que se podia esperar de un gusano como tu

- Arpia! – le canturreo Harry – Eres la reina de las arpias! Por eso me aleje de ti, eres insoportable! Ve señora Juez…

- Señorita… - dijo la juez

- Bueno, perdon, ve señorita Juez lo que tengo que soportar, por eso ya alejeme de esta mujer, yo quiero estar con ella – dijo pasando el brazo por los hombros de Hermione

Ginny le avento su bolso y este paro directamente en la nariz de Harry, Hermione se volvio hacia el para examinarlo y le avento su bolso a Ginny que estaba tan ocupada viendo a Harry que el bolso le dio de lleno en la cara, y fue doloroso ya que Hermione llevaba ahí un libro

- Orden por favor! Orden! – les exigio la juez cuando vio que Ginny estaba a punto de saltar por la mesa para darle una buena paliza a Hermione – Por los cielos! Comportense como unas damas, y usted como un caballero. Deberian aprender de este hombre – señalo a Ron que hasta el momento no habia hecho nada – que sabe controlar sus emociones

Los otros tres se acomodaron serios en sus asientos, y Ron adopto una forma pomposa de seriedad.

- Bueno nos va a divorciar si o no? – espeto Ginny de mala gana

- Señora Potter – dijo la Juez con irritacion y Ginny volvio a sonrojarse – permitame que haga mi trabajo. Primero que nada, el motivo del divorcio es infidelidad o incompatibilidad de carácter?

- Eh? – dijo Ginny con expresión confusa

- Los dos señoria – se adelanto Hermione

- Muy bien, veamos… Sr Potter usted esta realmente enamorado de esta señorita de aquí – señalo a Hermione – y no quiere volver con la Sra Potter?

Harry se quedo tieso, serio, como contestaba eso… y si lo hechaba a perder? Ginny lo asesinaria. Pero ya habian tomado una decisión juntos

- Yo quiero a la Srita Granger, es como estar con mi mejor amiga… Ginny es… - Harry la miro - es alguien con quien yo ya no puedo estar

Ginny dejo escapar un sollozo y se llevo la mano a la boca, los ojos se le aguaron, y Ron le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda

- Calma, calma Sra Potter – dijo la Juez en tono comprensivo

- Es que… usted no sabe lo que se siente, es que tuve que seguir a este par, mire, mire estas fotos!

Ginny dejo sobre la mesa un par de fotos que mostraban a Harry y Hermione abrazos caminando por la calle tranquilamente, Hermione rodo los ojos y puso una expresión de que lo que pasaba ahí la aburria muchisimo, la Juez vio las fotos y se las regreso a Ginny quien las tomo y se las avento con furia a Hermione en la cara

- Tomalas! De seguro querras conservarlas…

Hermione se paro y le avento un vaso con agua a Ginny en la cara

- Maldita bruja patetica! Aprende cuando has perdido…

- Ja – ironizo Ginny secandose la cara – tu eres mejor bruja que yo! No vengas aquí con tu cara de mosca muerta!

- La mosca muerta eres tu! – dijo Harry apuntando a Ginny – porque no le dices al Juez que bebes como marinero y hablas como camionero! Cada noche su señoria, esta mujer llega oliendo a whiskey de fuego… ejem… es una bebida preparada muy fuerte… y llega tambaleandose y diciendo quien sabe que tantas cosas

Ginny se tapo la cara con vergüenza, ese no era el plan, se suponia que ella no seria insultada

- Asi es – confirmo Hermione – y aparte fuma cosas muy extrañas que le hacen ver cosas de colores… no puede hacerse cargo de ella misma y menos lo hara un dia si ellos hubieran llegado a tener un bebe

Hermione se tapo la cara negando y luego dijo muy triste a la Juez

- Se imagina su señoria, imagine a ese pobre niño corriendo por ahí sin su madre… porque ella tiene resaca y no se quiere levantar de la cama…

Ginny abrio la boca escandalizada, Ron estaba tan rojo de aguantarse la risa que su cara parecia fundirse con su pelo. La Juez nego con la cabeza y dijo

- Bueno, bueno eh tenido suficiente, tomen asiento de nuevo. Creo ustedes como pareja son un fracaso, tienen personalidades muy diferentes, usted con su infidelidad y usted con sus adicciones… Bueno la reconciliación no funciono, ire por los papeles para que puedan firmar…

La Juez salio y los cuatros se quedaron quietos, Ron empezo a convulsionarse de risa silenciosamente, y Hermione le dedico una mirada dandole a entender que se estuviera quieto, Ron inmediatamente dejo de reirse.

Después de unos incomodos minutos en silencio, la Juez entro con una carpeta en la mano, se sento y separo los papeles cuidadosamente sin hablarles, Harry se frotaba las manos por debajo de la mesa, nervioso, y si no firmaba? La idea le venia una y otra vez a la cabeza, pero esta la rechazaba inmediantamente diciendole que no era una decisión prudente. Ron miraba a Hermione despistadamente, se veia guapa, y las ganas de salir de ahí se habian vuelto mas en cuanto Hermione se habia puesto a pelear con Ginny, no podia creer que su novia se hubiera arriesgado a golpear a su hermana con una bolsa y a aventarle un vaso con agua.

- Sr Weasley, respeto, deje de ver a la Srita Granger con esos ojos… que no ve que es la pareja del Sr Potter

La Juez le habia llamado la atención en un tono serio y sin mirarlo, Ron inmediantamente agacho la cabeza y Hermione se sonrojo levemente, Harry en su afan de molestar, paso el brazo por los hombros de Hermione y deposito un beso muy cerca del ojo de Hermione. Ron se volteo hacia otro lado ceñudo, y Hermione le dedico a Harry una mirada que decia 'deja de molestarlo'.

- Bueno, necesito que el Sr Weasley y la Srita Granger salgan, la firma la haremos en privado…

Hermione y Ron se levantaron y salieron en silencio, Ron le abrio la puerta educadamente. Una vez en la salita se sentaron uno junto al otro muy serios

- Dame un beso – le pidio Ron en voz baja

- Claro que no! Alguien nos puede ver!

- Uno chiquito… - rogo

- No Ron! Se supone que salgo con Harry

- Y? Se supone que eres una perdida! Que mas da que te beses con el hermano de la afectada!

Hermione lo miro sorprendida y le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas, Ron desistio de su intento sobandose.

- Usted firme aquí Sra Potter

Ginny se volvio a sobresaltar en cuanto escucho que la volvia a llamar asi, tomo la pluma temblando y firmo un monton de hojas, mientras la Juez se las iba pasando una por una. Con cada firma que Ginny ponia el nudo en el estomago de Harry se apretaba cada vez mas. La juez le paso la pluma a Harry y el se sobresalto cuando le puso la primera hoja a firmar enfrente. Miro la hoja y a Ginny turnandose, entonces dijo con voz muy ronca como si le costara hablar

- Su señoria, me permite unos minutos a solas con Ginny por favor

Ginny abrio los ojos sorprendida y la Juez vacilo pero finalmente salio del recinto y los dejo solos, al salir por un segundo penso que el pelirrojo le estaba susurrando algo al oido a la acompañante del Sr Potter, y aunque ella estaba sonrojada no les dijo nada.

- Que pasa Harry? – le pregunto Ginny preocupada

- Es que… - trago saliva sudando - y si no… y si no nos divorciamos?

- Que? – exploto Ginny en un susurro – Estas loco? Porque quieres hacer eso?

- Porque estar casado contigo no es tan malo! – le dijo Harry molesto de que Ginny estuviera muy segura del tramite

- Crees que no lo he pensado cuatro ojos? Pero me conoces… y sabes que soy una romantica sin remedio. Y el hecho de no poder acordarme de mi boda me hace sentir pesimo! Y ni siquiera me pediste que me casara contigo, no hubo noviazgo largo, compromiso, anillo bonito, invitaciones, fiesta! Y no lo digo por las frivolidades que eso representa, si no porque me gustaria tener una imagen de cómo te veias ese día

Harry la miro y Ginny sonrio nostalgica

- Bueno ese dia no precisamente, te has de haber visto fatal totalmente ebrio – Harry le sonrio – y ni hablar de mi. Me gustaria tener una imagen de cuando me dijiste que si, y que tuvieras una mia, y me gustaria decirte mis votos… y ponerte un anillo, y bailar contigo – Ginny empezaba a derramar lagrimas – no es porque no te quiera que quiero que nos divorciemos, ni porque sea un infierno estar contigo, es porque quiero que todo sea autentico y nuevo si algun dia decidimos ir mas alla…

- Lo siento Ginny, no habia pensado en eso… es que nunca pense que me divorciaria… y menos de ti

Ginny trato de sonreir, se limpio las lagrimas con una mano, Harry fue hacia ella y la beso intensamente, sin importale si alguien entraba

- Un día te dare todo lo que quieres… porque se que eso es lo que voy a querer. Voy a firmar, pero pase lo que pase, acuerdate que el día en nos divorciamos, yo no queria firmar, porque estoy completamente enamorado de ti

Ginny se le quedo viendo dulcemente, ya no estaban entrelazados, solo enfrente el uno del otro, la Juez entro sin tocar y ellos voltearon a verla sin inmutarse, Harry le dijo

- Estoy listo para firmar

Hermione y Ron se pararon en cuanto vieron a Harry y Ginny salir de la oficina estrechando la mano de la Juez. Salieron los cuatro en silencio del edificio, una vez fuera, Ron se rasco la cabeza y dijo

- Los invito a las tres escobas, una cerveza de mantequilla no nos caera mal…

- Sabes Ron… no me siento con animos… - dijo Harry

- Vamos Harry – le dijo Hermione – nos caera bien…

Harry miro a Ginny y ella se encogio de hombros, fueron a un callejón solitario y ahí se desaparecieron. Harry se aparecio frente un elfo que iba muy apurado con un gran frasco que contenia una bebida amarillente, el elfo le hecho una groseria y siguió su camino. Harry dijo en voz baja

- Este no es mi dia definitivamente

En Hogsmade empezaba a agarrar fuerza el viento, finalizaba septiembre y pronto la nieve lo cubriria todo, Harry abrazo a Ginny para protegerla del viento, el pelo de ella era como una chimenea encendida, a Hermione sin embargo el peinado se le solto y su cabellera ondulada se le desparramo, Ron la miro y le dijo embobado

- Que bonita te ves

- Ay Ron por favor! – dijo ella tratando de agarrar su pelo – no digas mentiras

- Es en serio, que bonita te ves

Hermione miro a Ginny y Harry que iban al lado suyo y ellos asintieron sonriendo, Hermione se sonrojo levemente y se abrazo a Ron. Entraron a las Tres Escobas y fueron hacia una mesa del fondo, la hija de la Sra Rosmerta ayudaba a atender el local, y Ron y Harry la vieron de reojo, habia heredado la belleza de su madre. Ginny se recargo un poco en Harry y Hermione hizo lo mismo con Ron, les trajeron las bebidas y tomaron en silencio, mirando alrededor

- Buena actuación Hermione – la felicito Ginny levantando su tarro

- Oh gracias, por cierto, lo siento por el bolsazo y por empaparte

- No te disculpes! – le dijo Ron exasperado – es una de las cosas mas geniales que has hecho, mira que agredir a Ginny!

- Oh si claro – le dijo Ginny con desprecio – el señor rectitud, mira que por andar viendo a Hermione como idiota casi arruinas el circo!

- Y eso que no viste lo que trato de hacer en la sala de espera – le dijo Hermione – trataba de seducirme con el argumento de que yo podia acceder ya que estaba interpretando a una perdida

Harry y Ginny soltaron una risotada

- Eres un idiota Ron – le dijo Ginny todavía riendo – Aunque te dire Hermione, que me extraña que no lo mataras…

- Creo que últimamente estoy mas tolerante con el – dijo con dramatismo – En fin, como fue firmar…?

Ginny y Harry se miraron y se taparon la cara con las manos, Ginny explico sin detalles que Harry casi se arrepiente, Ron estaba incredulo

- Para mi fue muy difícil – dijo Harry – ver como Ginny firmaba todo tan decidida y yo con tantas dudas…

- Ay Harry eso es muy tierno – le dijo Hermione

- Oh muy estúpido – dijo Ron

- Yo no creo que haya sido estupido – dijo Hermione – pero entiendo a Ginny, y creo que aunque doloroso fue lo mejor, ademas ustedes siguen saliendo juntos y no les veo intención de separarse… quiza después hagan una boda ostentosa y toda la cosa… - dijo soñadora

Ron hizo cara de asco y Ginny le dijo

- Ron, que acaso piensas estar soltero toda la vida? Es que no te gustaria tener una fiesta donde tu seas el mas guapo y el mas admirado, y sobre todo el mas feliz, y que Hermione sea la que este a tu lado? Acaso no piensas casarte con ella?

Hermione se puso roja y se encogio en su asiento, Ron la miro indignado

- Mira hermana, no te metas en esos asuntos, ademas creeme que seras la segunda en saberlo, pero primero se lo dire a Hermione!

Hermione se puso mas colorada aun, y Ginny sonrio satisfecha

- Bueno, bueno, ya basta – dijo Harry – fin del tema, no andes comprometiendo a nadie antes de lo debido Ginny. Me sorprendio que no me golpearas en la corte Ron, después de los besos que le plante a Hermione…

- Oh callate! Que ganas de partirte la cara no me faltaron…

Platicaron un rato mas y pidieron otra ronda de bebidas, Ginny apunto a la puerta y dijo

- Miren… Seamus y Parvati estan juntos

Ginny levanto la mano para saludarlos y ellos se dirigieron hacia la mesa, seguidos de Dean, Luna, Lavender y Neville

- Juro que los buscamos para salir – le dijo Seamus – pero no habia nadie en ninguno de los dos departamentos, en fin acerquemos unas mesas para estar mas comodos

Los chicos juntaron dos mesas mas y formaron un circulo alargado, pidieron de beber, solo Parvati pidio un saludable te de limon adicionado con vitaminas y calcio, una bebida especial que las Tres Escobas ofrecia para mujeres embarazadas y personas en recuperacion

- Y como andan ustedes? – dijo Ginny guiñandole un ojo a Parvati – como esta el bebe?

- Que bebe? – dijeron al unisono Luna y Neville

- Parvati y yo vamos a tener un bebe! – les dijo Seamus sonriente

Neville los miro asombrado y Luna parecio perder el interes en la platica

- Vaya! – dijo Neville pasando la mano por su cabello – felicidadaes, pero no estas nervioso? Y como te has sentido Parvati?

- Yo estoy un poco mejor, de hecho es Seamus quien tiene mas nauseas…

Todos rieron con esto, Parvati continuo

- Todavía esta muy chiquito, mide 2 cms, pero va bien, yo me estoy cuidando mucho para no tener complicaciones

- Yo empece con un trabajo en el ministerio – dijo Seamus – seis horas diarias, pero estamos ahorrando para lo que venga

- Y sus papas ya saben? – pregunto Ron

- Los de Seamus si, pero como vieron que esta trabajando y haciendo un esfuerzo por salir adelante solo lo regañaron un poco… y con los mios iremos los dos y los papas de Seamus, pero supongo que entenderan, Padma dice que lo entenderan… asi que yo espero creerlo

- Claro que si, mira mi mama se puso como loca cuando supo lo del bebe de Fleur y Bill, les encantan los nietos a las viejecitas… - dijo Gin

Salieron de ahí entrada la noche, Ron y Hermione se separaron porque Ron estaba terco en ir por dulces a Honeydukes, Ginny y Harry se fueron al departamento de ella. Después de una hora Ginny descansaba al lado de Harry en su comoda cama

- Este es el divorcio mas satisfactorio que alguien ha tenido – dijo ella

Harry se rio, y la abrazo metiendo la cara en el cabello rojo desordenado

- Algun dia volveras a ser la señora Potter

- Wesaley Potter – dijo Ginny levantando un dedo aclaratorio – soy una mujer independiente….

- Yo alegremente me llamaria Harry Weasley si me lo pidieras… asi nadie me reconoceria…

- Oh pero como se burlarian de ti…

Harry volteo a verla con los ojos entornados y Ginny supo que significaba, trato de alejarse pero Harry fue mas rapido que ella, le hizo cosquillas hasta que Ginny rogo no mas.

Aunque los acontecimientos de ese dia no eran algo que ellos alguna vez planearon, fueron las consecuencias de sus actos inmaduros los que los llevaron a eso, pero ninguno de los dos pudo negar que esos dias habian sido los mas felices hasta entonces, y todavía faltaba los dias que venian. En fin ser joven no solo eran fiestas y frivolidades, era una preparación para los siguientes años, sentir el dolor de un tropezon cuando tienes que enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos, pero mientras vas por ese camino... una cerveza de mantequilla no cae tan mal.

FIN

* * *

Lo se, lo se, se que recibire uno que otro review por decirme que porque los divorcie... pero en mi mente asi tenia que pasar. Por otro lado esta, aunque es la tercera historia que escribo ha sido la mas dificil para mi y por lo tanto me siento tan feliz de darle un carpetazo para empezar con otra historia que empieza a rondar por mi cabeza.

Gracias por leerme a lo largo de este fic y espero su ultimo review (por ahora). Besos!


End file.
